Dos sabuesos despistados
by Cris Snape
Summary: Después de la guerra, Percy decide que su prioridad es encontrar a Penny. Lo que no sabe es que moverse por el mundo muggle no es nada fácil, ni siquiera si uno cuenta con la ayuda de la no-muy-bruja Audrey.
1. Un cadáver en la biblioteca

**DOS SABUESOS DESPISTADOS**

_**DISCLAIMER:**____Casi todo es de Rowling. Lo de siempre, vamos._

_**RESUMEN:**__ Después de la guerra, Percy decide que su prioridad es encontrar a Penny. Lo que no sabe es que moverse por el mundo muggles no es nada fácil, ni siquiera si cuenta con la ayuda de la no-muy-bruja Audrey._

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Un cadáver en la biblioteca**

Percy Weasley se detuvo frente a la puerta con aire dubitativo. Le había llevado un buen tiempo decidirse a ir hasta aquella casa y, una vez allí, no sabía si sería bien recibido. Si bien sus intenciones eran buenas, cabía la posibilidad de sufrir alguna clase de rechazo.

Se atusó la corbata, sintiéndose momentáneamente idiota. La parte racional de su mente le repetía sin cesar que no tenía nada que temer. La otra recordaba que Penny siempre fue una chica de carácter y la imaginaba tirándole un jarrón de porcelana china a la cabeza. En cualquier caso, no podía quedarse allí toda la noche, así que comprobó una vez más que había luz en las ventanas y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde la última vez que supo de ella. Había sido en San Mungo, después de que Penny fuera trasladada allí. Percy sabía que había pasado casi un año encerrada en Azkaban y, aunque no la había encontrado tan mal como había temido, ella le había pedido tiempo para pensar y reponerse. Percy suponía que tres meses era un plazo de tiempo considerablemente amplio y por eso estaba allí. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Durante su primer y último encuentro en el hospital, Penny apenas lo había mirado y él quería asegurarse de que estaba realmente bien. Imaginaba que estar rodeado de dementores todo el tiempo hacía que la salud de uno se resintiera bastante.

Así pues, Percy decidió ignorar las celebraciones por el día de Halloween y se apareció a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo escocés, a cincuenta kilómetros de Glasgow. Penny siempre había hablado maravillas de aquel lugar y le había descrito tantas veces su casa que Percy la reconoció al instante. Era grande, antigua y de aspecto un tanto tenebroso. Penny también le había hablado alguna vez de sus padres, un terrateniente de cuenta corriente saneada e intereses políticos crecientes. Quizá por eso, Percy se encontraba un poco asustado. No demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para plantearse la posibilidad de marcharse y volver otro día, después de anunciar previamente su visita.

Percy suspiró, cerró los ojos un instante y golpeó la puerta con insistencia. Era un Gryffindor, y los Gryffindor no debían tener miedo. Lo mejor en esos casos era dejar la mente en blanco y afrontar las cosas tal y como venían. Percy sabía que nunca había sido tan impulsivo como sus hermanos o la mitad de sus compañeros de casa en Hogwarts, pero esa noche optó por no pensar y actuar con rapidez. Después de todo, si de verdad quería hablar con Penny debía estar dispuesto a escuchar cosas que, tal vez, no fueran a gustarle demasiado.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse. Percy siempre había pensado que sería Penny la que respondiera a su llamada. La veía en pie frente a él, mirándolo con esa expresión seria y decidida que siempre había tenido, sonriéndole ampliamente y echándole los brazos al cuello para darle un beso. Él se quejaría un poco, por supuesto, y luego la abrazaría a su vez y también la besaría y pasaría un buen rato antes de que ninguno de los dos quisiera alejarse del otro.

Percy nunca pensó encontrar a otra persona tras la puerta. Durante un segundo pensó que podría ser alguna empleada de la familia Clearwater, puesto que los _muggles_ solían contratar humanos para las tareas que normalmente realizaban los elfos domésticos, pero descartó la idea en seguida. Percy dudaba que los sirvientes _muggles_ usaran collares de perlas, vestidos color oro de escotes pronunciados y zapatos de tacón tan altos como taburetes. Así pues, Percy pensó que aquella chica bien podría ser alguna amiga de la familia, porque sabía que Penny no tenía hermanas y dudaba que su madre pareciera tan joven.

-¿Señor Weasley?

La chica tenía la voz un tanto aguda, algo bastante lógico teniendo en cuenta que, a pesar de los tacones, era muchísimo más baja que él. A Percy le extrañó un poco que lo hubiera reconocido tan deprisa, aunque le sirvió para confirmar que, efectivamente, ella era una amiga de la familia. Se preguntó, no sin cierto desasosiego, si los Clearwater y sus amigos hablaban muy a menudo de él.

-Sí. Yo soy…

-Perfecto.

La chica no le dejó terminar de presentarse. Después de agitar airadamente su cortísima melena rubia, lo asió de una muñeca y tiró de él hacia el interior de la casa. Estuvo a punto de meterle en el ojo alguna clase de cachivache _muggle_ –su padre posiblemente sabría de qué se trataba- y lo guió con premura hasta el centro del recibidor. Percy apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar a su alrededor cuando la chica empezó a hablar.

-Temíamos que no fuera usted a llegar a tiempo –Le dijo, sacando algo de su bolso de mano y entregándoselo con premura –El señor Lane comenzó a inquietarse hace cosa de una hora. Se quejaba por la falta de emociones y todo lo demás, así que Cillian decidió que no podíamos esperarlo más. Espero que nos disculpe.

Percy no sabía muy bien de qué iba todo aquello, pero no interrumpió a su extraña acompañante.

-En resumen. Ingrid, la doncella, encontró el cadáver de _lord_ Altamount en la biblioteca justo cuando terminamos la cena. Tiene un cuchillo clavado en la espalda. ¿Quiere verlo?

-¿Disculpe?

Percy dio un paso atrás. Definitivamente no entendía ni una sola palabra. ¿Un cadáver en la biblioteca? La situación se estaba poniendo rara por momentos y lo peor era que esa chica ni siquiera parecía inmutarse.

-Venga conmigo –Y la chica echó a andar hacia una puerta lateral –Supongo que seguirá allí. Le dije a Cillian que sería conveniente que usted lo viera con sus propios ojos. ¿No le parece?

-Un momento –Percy, que no había podido mover un músculo, logró que la joven dejara de vivir en su extraño mundo de cadáveres en la biblioteca y lo mirara directamente a él- ¿Me está usted diciendo que hay alguien muerto?

-Pues claro.

Percy parpadeó con perplejidad. Ella había dicho aquello como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Por un instante, Percy Weasley se preguntó si no sería cierto aquello de que los _muggles_ eran unas bestias inmundas. Aún así, decidió darle otra oportunidad a la chica. Se la veía tan pequeña e inofensiva que no creyó conveniente sacar su varita aún.

-En ese caso. ¿No debería llamar a los auro…? –Percy se interrumpió, suponiendo acertadamente que ella no tendría ni idea de lo que era un auror. Seguramente su padre también sabría cómo se llamaban los aurores _muggles­_- Quiero decir, a la autoridad competente.

Esa vez fue la chica quién parpadeó. De hecho, sonrió ampliamente, como si encontrara su actitud muy divertida y muy poco lógica.

-Entiendo que esta sea su primera vez, señor Weasley, pero estoy segura de que entre todos encontraremos al responsable de la muerte de _lord_ Altamount. ¡Quién sabe! Es bastante posible que usted sea el asesino. ¿No le parece?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

La chica rió ante su vehemente negativa y chasqueó la lengua, retomando su camino hacia una de las puertas laterales.

-Le veo muy metido en su papel. ¿Qué le parece si vemos ese cadáver?

Percy se sentía demasiado moralmente indignado para protestar. Boqueó un poco, asemejándose bastante a un pez, y terminó arrastrando los pies hacia donde esa chica lo guiaba.

Efectivamente, tirado en mitad del suelo enmoquetado y rodeado de sangre, yacía el cadáver de un hombre de pelo grisáceo y nariz prominente. Percy supo que debía estar muerto no sólo por lo que la chica había dicho, sino por el considerable tamaño del cuchillo que tenía clavado en la espalda.

-Los demás ya han estado toqueteándolo todo, pero es posible que hayan dejado algo para usted.

La chica pasó sobre el cuerpo, pisoteando la sangre en el proceso, y fue hasta uno de los elegantes sofás. Se dejó caer allí y lo observó con curiosidad, como si esperara que hiciera algo. Pero. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer Percy dadas las circunstancias? Estaba allí para reencontrase con su querida Penny, no para ver cadáveres de _muggles_ asesinados en bibliotecas.

-Insisto en lo de llamar a alguien.

La joven alzó las cejas y chupó del largo palo con el que casi le entuerta. Percy no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo tirado a sus pies. Todo aquello era sumamente surrealista y él no se sentía de humor para ver más cadáveres. ¿Por qué demonios no podía comportarse nadie de forma racional?

-¿Dónde está Penny?

Necesitaba explicaciones lógicas y que él pudiera procesar debidamente. Se alejó un poco del cadáver y clavó sus ojos en la chica. Ciertamente no parecía muy peligrosa, pero aún así optó por tener la varita a mano. Sólo por si acaso. Ella se disponía a responder cuando alguien entró en la estancia.

-Adam acaba de llamar –Dijo ese alguien sin más, mirando a la chica directamente- Se ha quedado atrapado en un atasco y no sé que rollos y no podrá venir, así que nos hemos quedado sin señor Weasley.

Percy entornó los ojos, pensando en que hubiera sido muchísimo mejor marcharse a casa. Vio como la chica se levantaba y miraba al recién llegado con aspecto de estar tan confundida como él.

-Pero si él es el señor Weasley.

Y señaló a Percy. El hombre lo miró a su vez. También era un tipo joven, tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros y tenía la piel muy bronceada, como si hubiera pasado todo el verano tomando el sol en algún lugar del Mediterráneo.

-Este no es el señor Weasley –Dijo desdeñoso, sin darle más importancia a la presencia de Percy que un leve movimiento despectivo –Se supone que el señor Weasley es el mejor amigo de _lord_ Altamount. ¿Te parece a ti que este tipo tiene edad para serlo?

La chica se encogió de hombros. Percy pensó que diría algo y, entonces, se quedó sin respiración. El cadáver del suelo acababa de levantarse de un salto y encaraba al recién llegado. No tenía cara de muchos amigos, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que estaba muerto.

-No soy tan viejo, muchacho.

-¿Dónde vas, Stan?

-A comer algo, guapa. Si no hay señor Weasley, mi cadáver ya no pinta nada en esta historia.

Y el cadáver de la biblioteca se marchó de la biblioteca tan campante. Percy abrió la boca y tampoco en esa ocasión pudo decir nada. Definitivamente aquella gente no eran familiares o amigos de Penny. No podían serlo porque ella siempre había sido alguien muy normal. O quizá todos los _muggles_ estuvieran locos y aquello formara parte de su extraña normalidad.

-Entonces, si nuestro señor Weasley no va a venir. ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Percy Weasley.

Le había costado un poco responder, pero su voz había sonado definitivamente firme. Incluso le pareció gracioso que sus dos acompañantes parecieran aún más confusos que él.

-Qué desafortunada coincidencia –Dijo la chica al fin, esbozando una sonrisa amable y mucho más natural que aquella que le obsequió cuando le abrió la puerta- Ha debido usted pensar que se acababa de meter en una auténtica casa de locos. ¿Verdad?

-En cierta forma, sí –Dijo, diplomático, procurando mostrarse tranquilo.

-Supongo que debería presentarme debidamente –La chica estiró una mano hacia él y Percy la estrechó –Soy Audrey Ramsey y usted acaba de verse involuntariamente involucrado en nuestra humilde _Noche del Misterio_.

Saber aquello no hizo que Percy tuviera las cosas mucho más claras, pero al menos podía suponer que no estaba siendo cómplice de ninguna clase de crimen. Seguía sin tener la más mínima idea de dónde estaba Penny, aunque casa vez parecía más lógico pensar que no se encontraba en aquella casa.

-Encárgate del señor Weasley –Dijo el otro hombre, que no parecía muy dispuesto a sonreírle, presentarse o ser amable en modo alguno –Yo intentaré hacer algunos cambios para arreglar todo este desastre.

Se marchó murmurando algo entre dientes. La chica, Audrey, lo miró de una forma que podía considerarse casi tierna y luego fue junto a Percy, pisoteando la sangre otra vez.

-Deberíamos salir del escenario del crimen. Podríamos manipular las pistas y eso no sería conveniente.

-Usted acaba de pisarlo todo. Dos veces –Señaló, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía.

-En realidad es algo que debía hacer en algún momento de la noche, así que no importa.

La tal Audrey lo sacó de la biblioteca y cerró la puerta después. Percy odiaba la sensación de no entender nada, aunque era lo suficientemente listo como para suponer que las explicaciones llegarían en algún momento.

-Disculpe a Cillian. Siempre se pone un poco nervioso cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere.

-Claro. Entiendo.

Audrey lo llevó hasta una sala de estar. Su mobiliario parecía mucho más moderno que el del resto de la casa, un poco fuera de lugar. La chica lo invitó a sentarse y fue hasta un minibar. Sin preguntarle nada, le sirvió un poco de whisky con hielo y se sentó frente a él.

-Cillian y yo utilizamos esta habitación como despacho. Necesitamos un lugar para hacer nuestras maquinaciones y todo eso.

Percy sonrió, más por compromiso que otra cosa. Audrey pareció apiadarse de él y le palmeó una rodilla como si pretendiera darle consuelo o algo así. Percy se preguntó si presentaría un aspecto tan patético que ameritara aquella extraña actitud, o si simplemente la chica estaba acostumbrada a esos gestos.

-Antes me ha preguntado por Penny.

-Así es. Tengo entendido que ella vive aquí, así que decidí visitarla.

-Me parece que su viaje ha sido en balde, señor Weasley. Cillian le ha alquilado la casa a un hombre de Yorkshire. Le tocaron no sé cuántos millones de libras en la lotería y le ha dado por comprar compulsivamente toda clase de cosas.

-Tenía entendido que la casa pertenecía a los Clearwater.

-No sé cómo se llamaba el antiguo propietario, pero sí sé que el nuevo está chiflado. De hecho, considero que el alquiler es un poco abusivo, pero merece la pena. Es la casa perfecta para organizar estas veladas.

Percy se quedó callado. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo dándole a Penny el espacio que ella le había pedido, ahora se encontraba con esa desagradable noticia. Los Clearwater ya no vivían allí. Habían vendido la casa. Penny se había ido sin darle explicaciones, sin despedirse siquiera, y Percy no sabía si sentirse enfadado o excesivamente preocupado por ella.

-Lo lamento.

La voz de Audrey lo sacó de su ensoñación. Percy alzó la cabeza y la miró. Había olvidado que ella estaba allí y se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Lamento que haya venido hasta aquí para nada. Si quiere, puedo pedirle a Cillian que hable con el tipo de Yorkshire. Con un poco de suerte, podremos contactar con los Clearwater a través de él.

Percy iba a agradecerle el ofrecimiento y, después, rechazarlo amablemente. No podía consentir que una _muggle_ se viera inmersa en la búsqueda de una bruja que, aparentemente, sólo quería poner tierra de por medio, pero no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca. El cadáver de la biblioteca acababa de entrar, sujetando un enorme bocadillo con ambas manos.

-Cillian dice que te libres de una puta vez del falso Weasley y te prepares para la escena del jardín. Dice también que llevamos treinta puñeteros minutos de retraso y que está pensándose el asesinar al señor Lane con sus propias manos, así que date prisa si no quieres verlo en la cárcel. Otra vez.

El cadáver, que se llamaba Stan y parecía tener una innata capacidad para devorar cosas, desapareció tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Audrey suspiró y se puso en pie, mirando a Percy como si pareciera sinceramente contrariada por la interrupción.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Weasley, pero tiene que marcharse. Cillian se pone histérico y realmente dan ganas de matar al señor Lane.

-Claro. No importa. Perdone la interrupción. No pretendía molestar.

Ella le sonrió, lo acompañó hasta la puerta y repitió su ofrecimiento de prestarle ayuda. Percy le sonrió a su vez y no se molestó en rechazar dicha ayuda. No pensaba volver a ver a aquella _muggles_ nunca más. ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hola a todos y a todas._

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí es porque no habéis sucumbido ante lo absurdo de esta especie de prólogo que os he presentado. Si lo habéis conseguido, dejadme que os de la enhorabuena. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poco, y que haya servido para animaros a seguir leyendo. Sé que puede ser un inicio un poco raro, pero no tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que me he divertido escribiéndolo y de lo que me ha costado escribir un primer capítulo que me dejara medianamente satisfecha._

_Una vez dicho esto, anunciar que esta historia será un Percy/Audrey. Me resulta un poco raro escribirlo, sobretodo porque a mí me encanta el Percy/Penny, pero con el paso del tiempo esta nueva pareja me ha ido encandilando poco a poco. Y aquí estoy._

_Ya intenté un poco de Percy/Audrey en otro fic y me dejó con ganas de más, aunque es evidente que le he dado un giro bastante importante a la historia. En esta ocasión, el fantasma de Penny también rondará a los protagonistas durante todo el fic, aunque no está muerta. Será mi perfecta excusa para introducir a Percy en el mundo muggle porque, sí, me gusta la Audrey muggle que muchos antes que yo han imaginado. En realidad, las relaciones entre muggle/brujo siempre me han atraído bastante, así que no he podido resistirme._

_No adelantaré nada sobre el futuro de la historia, aunque no pasará nada porque diga que será un fic de romance. Por el título, también habrá investigaciones y, quizá, algún misterio. Procuraré que no haya drama, aunque algunas tramas lo parezcan y, en definitiva, no haré nada demasiado denso. Estamos en verano, hace calor y no me apetece :)._

_He decidido que los capítulos tendrán nombres de novelas de Agatha Christie. Mi absoluta incapacidad para titular cosas es famosa en el mundo entero –Já- así que me resulta más fácil robarle a los demás. Ya veréis que divertido va a ser cuando me reclamen los derechos de autor._

_En fin. No me enrollo más, que todos sabemos lo coñazo que son las notas de autor. Sólo espero que esta chorradita os haya gustado, aunque sea un poco. Si es así, ya sabéis donde está el botoncito de los reviews. ¿Verdad? Yo procuraré responder si el tiempo me lo permite._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_


	2. El hombre del traje color castaño

**DOS SABUESOS DESPISTADOS**

_**DISCLAIMER:**__Casi todo es de Rowling. Lo de siempre, vamos._

**CAPÍTULO ****2**

**El hombre del traje color castaño**

El Ministerio de Magia era un auténtico desastre. En realidad, todo el mundo mágico se había sumido en el caos más absoluto después de la guerra, pero en el Ministerio los problemas parecían amplificarse por mil. Eso lo sabía muy bien Percy Weasley, pues llevaba semanas trabajando día y noche y ni siquiera había podido hacer un inventario de todos los objetos de magia oscura que habían llegado a sus manos durante todo aquel tiempo.

Supuestamente trabajaba en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Debía encargarse de controlar el tráfico de _trasladores_, tanto nacionales como internacionales, pero en el resto de departamentos apenas daban abasto y esa mañana Percy estaba echándoles una mano a los funcionarios administrativos del Wizegamont. Había que clasificar centenares de expedientes delictivos, distinguiendo a aquellos que habían sido condenados por motivos políticos durante la época oscura del año anterior, de aquellos que habían sido acusados de otros delitos. No era una tarea grata, ni siquiera para un hombre como Percy que siempre había disfrutando organizando cualquier clase de cosas.

Percy suspiró y dejó el expediente de Otto Crofton sobre la mesa. Crofton había sido condenado en el año noventa y cuatro a diez años de prisión por posesión y venta de pociones prohibidas. Según el informe, había sido ingresado en San Mungo en el mes de mayo, aprovechándose de la orden ministerial de excarcelar a cualquier mago o bruja injustamente condenado. Percy suponía que para Crofton, que era hijo de _muggles_, no debió resultar difícil engañar a los aurores en mitad de todo aquel caos. Había pasado un par de semanas internado en el hospital y después se había ido a casa. Percy suponía que a esas alturas debía estar perfectamente escondido entre los _muggles_, si es que no había abandonado el país. En cualquier caso, apiló el expediente junto al de otros presos fugados y decidió tomarse un par de minutos de descanso.

Por sus manos pasaban al día más de una docena de casos. Desde auténticos monstruos hasta personas que, como Penny, habían sufrido en manos de gente como Umbridge. Precisamente fue el caso de Penny el primero que Percy decidió solucionar. Él personalmente se encargó de preparar su orden de libertad y de limpiar su nombre. Faltaría más. Le desilusionó un poco que ella recibiera la noticia con cierta indiferencia, pero no se lo tomó a mal. Era comprensible después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Percy había pensado mucho en ella durante esos meses. Aún se resentía del varapalo recibido el día de Halloween. Reconocía que quizá se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones, pero el no poder encontrarla le había sumido en un deprimente estado de melancolía. La echaba de menos y, aunque seguía estando dispuesto a darle todo el espacio que ella necesitara, cada vez le costaba más hacerlo.

Agitó la cabeza, decidido a expulsarla de su mente. No podía permitirse esas distracciones. El trabajo era lo más importante en ese momento, luchar para que el mundo mágico recuperara la normalidad perdida. Cuando eso ocurriera, quizá podría retomar su búsqueda con más ímpetu que antes, pero hasta entonces no debía pensar en Penny.

-¿Tienes algo nuevo para mí, Weasley?

Nolan Fawcett fue compañero de Percy en Hogwarts. Era el hombre que le servía de enlace con el Departamento de Aurores y, a pesar de ser un tipo un tanto rudo, le caía bien. Percy señaló un pequeño montón de pergaminos y Fawcett les echó un rápido vistazo.

-Hay un par de delincuentes de medio pelo. Por el momento, yo me centraría en Crofton. Parece ser bueno en lo que hace y podría llenarnos Inglaterra de pociones estimulantes en un tiempo récord.

Percy cabeceó. Nolan era un tipo intuitivo. Seguramente lograría hacer carrera en el cuerpo de aurores, aunque le faltaba un poco de diplomacia y saber estar para llegar a ser alguien realmente poderoso. A Percy le recordaba un poco a Alastor Moody y eso le llevaba a pensar que lo que Nolan realmente quería era ser un hombre de acción.

-Quiero terminar con estos expedientes antes de irme a casa –Señaló un montoncito de considerable tamaño. Fawcett lo miró como si no lo creyera capaz de hacerlo- Si encuentro algo interesante, te lo llevaré.

Nolan cabeceó, cogió el pergamino del caso Crofton y se fue sin añadir nada más. Quizá Percy hubiera agradecido un poco más de conversación, pero supuso que la soledad le podía ayudar a retomar su labor. Así pues, estiró la mano hacia el montón y siguió trabajando.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Percy se encontró con su hermano en la puerta de _Sortilegios Weasley_. Aunque nunca habían acordado nada explícito al respecto, Percy y George habían cogido la costumbre de volver juntos a casa. George parecía un poco menos George desde la muerte de Fred y Percy se sentía en la obligación de no dejarle solo. Era algo más bien inconsciente, pero una parte de sí mismo deseaba cuidar de su hermano. Quizá porque no había podido hacer nada por Fred durante aquella fatídica noche, ahora no podía permitir que George se hundiera. Sería como fracasar de nuevo y Percy había vivido demasiados fracasos últimamente.

George había decidido reabrir el negocio a finales de agosto. Quería aprovechar el inicio del curso en Hogwarts para vaciar los bolsillos de los nuevos alumnos. Percy había pensado que no era correcto volver a su actividad tan pronto, pero la tienda era lo único que parecía mantener a George de buen humor. Tal vez porque, al igual que él conseguía mantenerse ocupado rellenando informes insufribles, George encontraba un poco de paz en la actividad que tantas alegrías le había otorgado en el pasado.

George cerró con la puntualidad de un reloj. Verity, la chica que ya había trabajado antes de la guerra con sus hermanos, le ayudó con los hechizos protectores y saludó a Percy con una sonrisa.

-Ron se ha pasado hoy por aquí –Comentó George, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo- Se ha ofrecido a ayudarme con el negocio. Dice que tiene un par de ideas, aunque no sé si otorgarle el suficiente crédito. ¿Qué opinas?

Percy se encogió de hombros. En el pasado había cientos de cosas que no le gustaban de los gemelos, pero siempre reconoció que eran muy imaginativos. Dudaba mucho que Ron tuviera la capacidad inventiva de sus hermanos, aunque quizá fuera conveniente darle una oportunidad.

-No me parece el trabajo más adecuado, pero ya iba siendo hora de que tomara una decisión respecto a su futuro. Me pareció una imprudencia por su parte no terminar los estudios en Hogwarts.

George le palmeó un hombro y no le discutió. A Percy no le gustaba verlo tan apagado. La muerte de Fred no había sido fácil para nadie, pero George pareció perder mucho más. A veces, Percy dudaba seriamente que alguna vez llegara a recuperar ese brillo travieso que siempre había estado presente en sus ojos. Lo echaba de menos casi tanto como a Penny.

-¿Te apetece una copa?

Percy no solía beber muy a menudo, pero consideró la invitación de George como algo muy positivo y aceptó con un movimiento seco. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho a él un año antes que iba a tener ganas de salir a tomar algo con George? Incluso él mismo solía tener cierta sensación de irrealidad cuando pensaba sobre ello.

Caminaron a buen paso hasta el _Caldero Chorreante_. Últimamente había recuperado una buena parte de la clientela perdida durante la guerra y el bullicio en el local era considerable. Percy reconoció a Fawcett entre un nutrido grupo de aurores que bromeaban junto a la barra y le saludó con una casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza. Percy también pudo ver a unos cuantos empleados del Ministerio y a algún compañero de escuela con el que ya ni siquiera intercambiaba saludos. George, que era bastante más sociable –y querido- que él, alzó la mano para saludar a media docena de amigos y se acomodó en una mesa, justo en el centro del local. Percy hubiera optado por un lugar más discreto, pero había demasiada gente por todas partes para buscar algo mejor.

Tom, el dueño del local, se acercó personalmente a ellos para tomarles nota. La gente comentaba que estaba pensando en retirarse y, quizás por eso, había contratado a un par de camareros. A Percy no le pareció que ninguno de ellos fuera muy hábil en aquellos quehaceres, pero se guardó su opinión para sí mismo.

-¿Hubo suerte con Penny?

George hizo la pregunta de sopetón, pillándolo un poco desprevenido. Durante una de las cenas familiares, y como quién no quiere la cosa, Percy había dejado caer sus planes de ir a buscar a Penny. Lo había dicho tan a la ligera que incluso se encontraba bastante convencido de que nadie le había escuchado. Obviamente, estaba equivocado.

-No mucha –Dijo. No supo por qué lo hizo, ya que no lo consideraba realmente necesario, pero al hablar se esforzó por fingir que la ausencia de Penny no le importaba- Al parecer, su familia y ella se han mudado. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no tengo ni idea de dónde han ido.

George alzó las cejas y pareció analizar la situación.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Percy chasqueó la lengua y agradeció la llegada del camarero con la bebida. Encontraba la pregunta de George un poco incómoda y, a pesar de ser consciente de que no le quedaba más remedio que responder, aún conservaba la esperanza de no tener que hacerlo. Porque odiaba no tener la respuesta adecuada para preguntas como aquella.

-No hay mucho que pueda hacer. Penny me pidió tiempo y si considera que poner tierra de por medio la ayudará a sentirse mejor, yo no pienso oponer resistencia.

George bebió de su jarra. En ese momento no tenía mucha pinta de ser un bromista y Percy casi se lo agradeció.

-Para mí que ya le has dado suficiente espacio a Penny. Quizá vaya siendo hora de hacerla reaccionar.

Aunque Percy se había jurado a sí mismo que no la presionaría, era posible que George hubiera dicho algo realmente inteligente por primera vez en su vida. Se disponía a hacer algún comentario insustancial y poco revelador cuando una chica se acercó a su mesa y se encaró directamente con su hermano.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-¡Ey, Angelina!

Percy la recordaba perfectamente. Angelina Johnson era inconfundible porque había sido miembro del equipo de _quidditch_ de Gryffindor y algo muy parecido a la novia de Fred en varios periodos intermitentes de su adolescencia. Y Percy no era el chico más sensible del mundo, pero cuando vio la mirada –casi angustiada- que intercambiaron ella y George, tuvo la molesta sensación de que estorbaba.

-Estoy muy cansado, George, creo que me voy a ir a casa.

Y sin esperar a que ninguno de los otros dos le despidiera, fue hasta la chimenea del pub. Segundos después, su madre le acosaba a preguntas y su padre le ofrecía una consoladora taza de té. Había sido un día largo y estaba tan cansado que sólo le apetecía dormir.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

-¿No te parece el abrigo perfecto para Edith Grosvenor?

-Apenas puedo verte entre tantas pieles, Audrey.

Audrey se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó con el resto de la ropa.

-No es divertido ir de compras contigo. Nunca te parece bien nada de lo que escojo.

-En realidad –Y Cillian le pasó un tul de seda en color negro por los hombros- Considero que tienes un gusto excepcional para los zapatos.

Audrey contempló su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor de una furgoneta y reconoció internamente que Cillian tenía razón. Cuando se trataba en escoger el vestuario para los personajes de sus _Noches del Misterio_, era Cillian quién solía hacer las mejores elecciones. El tul resultaba bastante elegante, justo como debía ser, y lo mejor era que estaba tirado de precio. Por eso Audrey disfrutaba tanto de los mercadillos; podías encontrar auténticas maravillas a precios de saldo.

-Me encanta. Podría ponerme el vestido rojo…

-No. El negro.

-¿Qué? El rojo es perfecto.

-El rojo hace que todos te miren. _Madame _Grosvenor es discreta. Si no consigues que pase desapercibida durante al menos tres cuartas partes de la velada, tú solita puedes estropearlo todo.

-Pero mira que eres amargado –Audrey luchó para que no le quitaran el tul y le dio un codazo a su compañero para que lo pagara- Además, supongo que tengo que olvidarme de los tacones.

Cillian se encogió de hombros, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le entregó un par de billetes al dueño del puesto. Cada vez que tenía que pagar algo, el joven convertía la búsqueda del dinero en una auténtica odisea. Era la persona más desordenada que Audrey había conocido jamás. Y eso que su mente era extremadamente calculadora y meticulosa par las cosas que le interesaban. Como los asesinatos.

-Tendríamos que echarle un vistazo a las alfombras. Los de la tintorería me atracaron después de la sangrienta muerte de _lord _Altamount. Necesitamos algo viejo y prescindible.

Audrey guardó su nueva golosina en el bolso y siguió a Cillian a través de la calle atestada de gente. A pesar de que esa mañana hacía un frío que pelaba y de que había estado lloviendo durante un buen rato, todo el mundo quería aprovechar el sábado para salir de compras. Cillian la agarró de un brazo y la guió a través de toda la gente. Él sabía perfectamente que si la dejaba ir a su aire no comprarían la susodicha alfombra ni en un millón de años y, aunque Audrey odiaba que la tratara de esa forma, sabía que era mejor así. Después de todo, no tenían todo el día.

Al fin llegaron junto a un puesto que Audrey conocía muy bien. El dueño era un tipo turco de bigote espeso y ojos diminutos. No hablaba mucho, pero Cillian solía comprarle cosas muy a menudo. Sus productos tenían aspecto usado y por eso eran perfectos. A veces Audrey tenía la sensación de que vendía cosas que valían mucho más de lo que pedía por ellas, pero nunca protestó. Lo que ese hombre se tuviera entre manos no era asunto suyo.

Cillian le soltó el brazo y comenzó a curiosear entre las alfombras. Audrey sabía que su ayuda no era precisamente necesaria y fijó su atención en unas lámparas de aceite que parecían recién salidas de _"Las mil y una noches"_. Las antigüedades nunca le resultaron especialmente interesantes, pero había algo en todos los viejos trastos de aquel puesto que atraían su atención de forma poderosa. Ineludible.

-Esta es perfecta.

Cillian le mostró una alfombra bastante bonita y acto seguido se vio inmerso en el noble arte del regateo. Audrey encontraba terriblemente divertido verlo hacer eso, así que se cruzó de brazos y observó todo el espectáculo sin poder reprimir una sonrisita. El dependiente era fingidamente duro de pelar y, después de cinco minutos de intensa negociación, Cillian le dio cincuenta libras y se echó la enorme alfombra al hombro. Sin duda, el día de compras había terminado.

-¿Puedes creer que me pidiera doscientas libras por una alfombra vieja y deshilachada? Tiene suerte de que se la haya quitado de encima.

-No sé de que te quejas. Antes has dicho que buscabas algo así.

-Eso no justifica que intentara robarme.

Audrey alzó una ceja y Cillian sonrió culposamente. Él sabía bastante más de robos que el pobre vendedor turco y Audrey nunca sentiría lástima por sus cincuenta libras. Teniendo en cuenta el dinero que conseguían cada vez que organizaban una _Noche del Misterio_, las protestas de su compañero eran absolutamente injustificables.

Caminaron juntos hasta el destartalado coche de Stan. Hubiera sido bastante molesto tener que ir en metro cargando con la alfombra, así que Audrey no pensaba quejarse por lo incómodo y horrible que era el vehículo. Stan se lo había comprado cuando ni ella ni Cillian habían nacido; era lento, pequeño, no tenía ni calefacción ni aire acondicionado y Audrey estaba segura de que ni siquiera tenía amortiguadores, pero les servía. Entre Cillian y ella acomodaron la alfombra en la baca del coche y, minutos después, se habían incorporado al tráfico. Stan había instalado una radio en el salpicadero, aunque Audrey hubiera sido mucho más feliz prescindiendo de ella.

-Me toca a mí elegir música –Dijo, intentado cambiar de casette. No obstante, Cillian le dio una palmada en la mano y la miró con los ojos entornados. No pensaba ceder- Pero es que estoy harta de las _Spice Girls_.

-Deja de quejarte, anda. Pareces una cría.

Audrey apretó los dientes y le devolvió la mirada asesina. Vale, en ocasiones mantenían discusiones que rozaban lo infantil, pero en esa ocasión tenía razón. Estaba harta de que Cillian se convirtiera en dueño y señor de la música sólo porque sí. Y lo peor era que luego él se comportaba como si fuera el colmo de la seriedad y la madurez. ¿Se podía ser más insoportable? Además, eran las _Spice Girls_. ¿Cómo podían gustarle a un tipo como Cillian las _Spice Girls_?

Como tardarían aproximadamente media hora en llegar a casa, Audrey decidió que enfadarse sería contraproducente y optó por mantener una conversación más o menos agradable con Cillian.

-¿Me vas a decir ya qué se supone que tiene que hacer Edith Grosvenor en la próxima reunión?

Cillian la miró de reojo y luego se interesó por los espejos retrovisores. Era una forma de crear expectación. Audrey no le dio una colleja porque estaba conduciendo y no quería provocar un accidente.

-Ya te lo he dicho. No llamar la atención.

-Bien. Muchas gracias por darme algo en lo que trabajar. Eres muy amable.

-¡Qué pesada eres!

Pero, por más pesada que fuera, Audrey no podría sacarle ninguna clase de información, así que parecían condenados a volver a casa en el más absoluto silencio. O tal vez no.

-¿Me toca ser la asesina? –Cillian sonrió misteriosamente. Lo dicho, quería crear expectación- ¡Oh! ¡Dime que sí! Me encantará hacerlo.

-No estás preparada para esa responsabilidad.

Cillian le palmeó el hombro. Esa frase podría aclararle bastante las cosas, pero Audrey no perdía la esperanza. Cuando Cillian decidió que la dejaría ayudarle con la preparación de esas veladas y participar directamente en ellas, Audrey le había pedido que le permitiera asumir el papel de asesina alguna vez, pero hasta ahora nunca lo había logrado. Seguramente por cuestiones de dinero, pues los tipos que se apuntaban a las reuniones solían encontrar divertido ser ellos mismos los malos de la historia.

-¿Nada entonces?

-Tú preocúpate de que no tengamos más intrusos y déjame a mí el resto.

Audrey recordó a Percy Weasley. Cillian se había quejado amargamente de su presencia y, por algún motivo, le había culpado a ella de lo ocurrido. Ella le había mandado a freír monas, afirmando que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo debía ser el supuesto señor Weasley, y se habían peleado. Finalmente, Cillian había aceptado que la coincidencia realmente podía inducir a cualquiera a cometer un error y, ahí estaban, regresando en coche a casa. A Audrey algunas veces le gustaría tener más responsabilidad en todo aquel asunto, pero era demasiado importante para Cillian. Era su pasión.

-Es un poco perturbador. ¿No te parece?

-¿Qué es perturbador?

-Que apareciera alguien llamado Weasley precisamente esa noche. ¿Cuántas posibilidades crees que había de que algo así ocurriera? No es que Weasley sea el apellido más común del mundo.

-No sé. No es algo que me haya planteado.

-Claro. Para ti sólo fue una molestia –Audrey chasqueó la lengua- Pero es que además estaba buscando a los anteriores dueños de la casa. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-La verdad es que tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

-¿Crees que estábamos destinados a conocerle?

-No, Audrey. No empieces otra vez con el rollo del destino. ¿Quieres? Cambia si quieres la música, pero cierra la boca.

Audrey sonrió y quitó el casette en un movimiento rápido e infalible. No es que hubiera pretendido lograr algo así cuando mencionó al destino, pero no pensaba quejarse. Además, y dijera lo que dijera Cillian, ella sí que creía en esas cosas. Un poco.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Cillian tenía turno de noche. Trabajaba en una gasolinera –el único empleo más o menos aceptable que había logrado encontrar dadas las circunstancias- y casi siempre le tocaba ir allí los fines de semana. Tampoco era como si pudiera protestar demasiado, pues el pobre vivía perpetuamente amenazado con ser despedido. Audrey sabía que odiaba ese trabajo, pero también sabía que lo necesitaba para seguir siendo alguien normal, así que no protestaba demasiado mientras le preparaba la ropa y un bocadillo. A veces se sentía un poco como un ama de casa y Stan, recientemente instalado con ellos en el caótico piso que habían alquilado, solía hacer bromas al respecto.

Stan había llegado a sus vidas casi sin darse cuenta. Audrey y Cillian lo habían encontrado una noche, borracho y acostado en el portal de su edificio. A Cillian le había parecido divertido tirarle un cubo de agua helada encima, en un gesto típico del adolescente maniático que un día fue, y Stan había reaccionado de forma brusca. Audrey terminó con un labio partido –Stan insistía en que fue accidentalmente- y el intruso borracho con los ojos enrojecidos por culpa de _spray_ antivioladores que Audrey le pulverizó encima sin compasión alguna. Después, los dos jóvenes se habían apiadado de él, le habían ayudado con el problema de la vista y se habían encontrado con que Stan podría servirles de ayuda. Audrey no sabía muy bien qué ayuda era esa, pero su piso dejó de ser tan caótico, la comida caliente empezó a llenar sus estómagos y la voz de Stan cantando óperas en italiano se convirtió en una constante en casa.

En ese momento, Stan estaba viendo la tele y Audrey pidiendo un poco pizza por teléfono. La alfombra que habían comprado esa misma mañana estaba medio extendida en el pequeño saloncito y Stan afirmaba que era bastante reconfortarte pisarla. De hecho, lo había dicho más de una docena de veces a lo largo de toda la tarde, logrando que Cillian se encerrara en su habitación y que Audrey hiciera uso de su casi siempre olvidado _walkman_.

-¿Dónde dices que la habéis comprado? –Stan volvió al tema estrella del día en cuanto Audrey se sentó a su lado.

-En el mercadillo. ¿De verdad es necesario que te lo repitamos tantas veces?

-Es bastante bonita. ¿Os importará que me la quede cuando ya no os haga falta?

-Tendrás que hablarlo con Cillian.

-Bien.

Stan le echó un último vistazo a la alfombra y después volvió a mirar la tele. Fútbol. A Audrey le gustaba bastante. Era una ferviente seguidora del Chelsea y, puesto que Cillian y Stan preferían al Arsenal, las disputas en ese sentido estaban cargadas de bastante acritud.

-¿Te apetecen unas cervecitas, niña?

-Claro. Gracias.

Stan fue en busca de la bebida. Solía comportarse con ellos de forma un tanto paternal y, aunque a Cillian le molestaba muchísimo que el hombre bebiera, según él porque no quería compartir techo con un borracho asqueroso, Audrey no consideraba que fuera tan grave tomarse un par de cervezas mientras veían el fútbol y comían pizza.

-¿Para qué crees que quiere la alfombra?

Y otra vez el mismo tema.

-Para llenarla de sangre, creo.

-Bien.

Stan permaneció callado y viendo el fútbol hasta que llegó la pizza. Audrey hacía algún comentario de vez en cuando, sobre todo mencionando la perfecta anatomía de los jugadores. Le encantaba que Stan la mirara como si quisiera echarle la bronca, aunque solía ser Cillian quien la trataba de obsesa.

Después de un rato, medio partido aburrido, una pizza y seis cervezas después, Audrey se sentía bastante adormilada como para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Stan, cerrar los ojos y pensar tonterías.

-¿Crees en el destino?

-¿El destino?

-Sí. Lo comentaba esta tarde con Cillian, pero ya sabes cómo es.

Escuchó a Stan reír y alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Es por lo de ese chico. Percy Weasley. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

-Por supuesto.

-Es raro que apareciera así. ¿No te parece?

-Quizá.

-¿No te parece que alguien lo puso ahí para que lo conociéramos? Tal vez volvamos a cruzarnos con él. ¿No?

-Seguramente sólo sea una coincidencia. No creo que lo veamos otra vez.

-Ya.

Audrey se acomodó de nuevo y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le quedaran cerrados. Stan consideró un momento el asunto del destino y luego miró el fútbol de nuevo. Una lástima que fallaran ese penalti. Mercenarios inútiles.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Le despertaron los ronquidos de Stan. La televisión seguía encendida, aunque el fútbol debió terminar horas antes. Audrey miró un momento el aparato de gimnasia milagroso que anunciaba una rubia escultural y estiró la mano para alcanzar el mando a distancia. Eran las tres de la madrugada y tenía un dolor de cuello horroroso. Debía acordarse de no volver a dormirse en el sofá jamás, por muy cómodo que le pareciera el hombro de Stan en un principio.

Se puso en pie, tambaleándose un poco, y le pareció ver algo un poco raro por el rabillo del ojo. Al girar la cabeza, comprobó que lo que antes era un poco raro, ahora se transformaba en un acontecimiento paranormal en toda regla. Lo último que pensó antes de soltar un gritito ahogado fue que no debía volver a dormirse nada más terminar de cenar. Luego sufría alucinaciones.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

De vez en cuando, Percy tenía trabajos relacionados directamente con lo que se suponía que hacía en el Ministerio. En el Departamento de Transportes no sólo se ocupaban de los _trasladores_, la red _flú_ y esas cosas, sino que trababan casos de contrabando. En ocasiones había _muggles_ involucrados y ese era el caso.

El aviso lo había dado Catherine Malone, una chica de padres _muggles_ que vivía en Londres. Durante una visita a un mercadillo callejero, había visto un puesto que le pareció un poco sospechoso y dio un aviso en el Ministerio de Magia. Así fue como encontraron a un famoso contrabandista turco que llevaba meses intentado librarse de la mercancía sacada de forma ilegal de su país. Estaba tan desesperado que incluso vendía a los _muggles_ y, aunque en un principio todos las cosas tenían pinta de ser bastante inofensivas, había objetos mágicos en toda regla, como alfombras voladoras.

Habían llevado al mago turco al Ministerio y éste no se mostraba excepcionalmente colaborador. Afirmaba que había obtenido un permiso legal en el mundo _muggle _para dedicarse a la venta ambulante, se quejaba de un trato injusto y exigía su inmediata puesta en libertad. Percy debía reconocer que tenía un perfecto conocimiento de las leyes y, a pesar de que el permiso _muggle_ no tenía validez alguna entre magos, se aferraba a él como a un clavo ardiendo.

-Me da igual que tuviera ese permiso o no. Queremos una lista de todos los _muggles_ a los que ha vendido algo. Su integridad podría estar en peligro y usted sería el único responsable.

-Ya le he dicho que no conozco sus nombres. Trabajo en un mercadillo. No exijo los datos personales de mis clientes.

El compañero de Percy bufó con frustración y abandonó la estancia dando un sonoro portazo. Percy, que se alegraba de no haber tenido que realizar ese exasperante interrogatorio él mismo, habló con voz absolutamente profesional.

-Me pondré en contacto con el gobierno turco inmediatamente para extraditarlo. Después nos encargaremos de los _muggles_. Si alguno se hizo con un objeto mágico, pronto tendremos noticias.

Y, efectivamente, en ese instante llegó un memorándum inter-departamental anunciando un incidente en el mundo _muggle_. Percy tenía trabajo que hacer.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Audrey le dio un nuevo escobazo, sólo para asegurarse de que aquella cosa, fuera lo que fuera, no iba a moverse más. A su lado, Stan sujetaba la fregona con ambas manos. Ambos estaban sudando, jadeantes y totalmente alucinados. Cuando se lo contaran a Cillian, no se lo iba a creer.

-¿Qué coño es eso? –Dijo Audrey. Tenía el cerebro tan atrofiado que casi no lo sentía.

-Yo diría que una alfombra voladora –Afirmó Stan con calma, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero… No. Es. Posible.

-Es lo que es, niña. Los dos lo hemos visto.

Audrey consideró el asunto unos segundos. Al principio, pensó que todo era una alucinación. Quizá alguien había puesto algo en la cerveza o en la pizza y estaba drogada, o tal vez le habían introducido mensajes subliminales en la cabeza a través de la televisión y por eso veía cosas tan raras, pero luego Stan también lo había visto y, bueno, era posible que ambos alucinaran, pero… Golpear la alfombra voladora había sido totalmente real y, aunque les había llevado más de media hora de tiempo devolverla a su lugar natural –el suelo- la cosa no había terminado.

-Vale. Pues no sé si es real o no, pero no quiero tener alfombras voladoras en mi casa.

Stan pareció conforme y la ayudó a bajarla al callejón más cercano, allí donde descansaban unos adorables contenedores de basura. Entre los dos la metieron en uno, dejando media alfombra fuera. Les daba un poco de miedo que fuera ponerse a volar por ahí otra vez y por eso se quedaron mirándola un rato, sólo para asegurarse de que no volvía a hacerlo.

-Cillian se va a cabrear –Comentó Stan mientras volvían a casa –Cuando se entere de que hemos tirado la alfombra.

-¡Pero si estaba volando en mitad del salón!

Stan sólo alzó una ceja.

-¡Mierda!

Escuchó a su compañero de piso echarse a reír. ¿Qué le iban a decir a Cillian cuando preguntara por lo ocurrido? La verdad no, eso estaba claro. Podría tomarlos por locos o algo peor y, aunque Audrey odiaba escucharlo gritar, sería lo mejor. Aguantar un mal rato y volver a la vida cotidiana como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Yo me voy a dormir.

A Audrey no dejaba de asombrarle la calma absoluta de Stan. Sabía perfectamente que era un hombre difícil de sorprender, pero una alfombra voladora eran palabras mayores. Ella se creía incapaz de seguir durmiendo después de lo ocurrido. Casi sin pensarlo, se acercó a la ventana. Desde allí podía ver el callejón y los contenedores. A pesar de que estaba relativamente oscuro, pudo ver a un hombre vestido con un traje marrón observando la alfombra. Ese hecho no le pareció demasiado extraño, a pesar de que estaban en plena madrugada y de que la alfombra que el hombre miraba podía volar. No, lo que le resultó chocante fue descubrir que el hombre era Percy Weasley. El cabello pelirrojo era inconfundible.

Audrey dio un paso atrás y agitó la cabeza. Aquel era, oficialmente, el día más raro de su vida.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Y hasta aquí puedo leer :) Sé que dije que contestaría a los reviews, pero he estado un poco liada esta semana. De todas formas, muchas gracias por leer y dejarme vuestros comentarios. Prometo responder esta vez a los siguientes. De verdad que sí._

_He querido presentar un poco de la vida cotidiana de los protagonistas y, al mismo tiempo, enlazar sus vidas. Pronto tendremos un segundo encuentro entre Audrey y Percy. Aunque apenas se conocen, ya tienen unas cuantas cosas de las que hablar. Y es que antes de empezar con la acción, quiero que conozcáis un poco a los personajes, sobre todo a Audrey. Creo que tendré que centrarme un poco más en ella, porque de Percy ya sabemos más cosas. ¿No?_

_En fin. Espero que os haya gustado o, que al menos, tengáis un poco de curiosidad por leer más. Si es así, abajo hay un botoncito verde que todos conocéis muy bien ;)_

_Saludos _

_Cris Snape_


	3. Un crimen dormido

**DOS SABUESOS DESPISTADOS**

_**DISCLAIMER:**____Casi todo es de Rowling. Lo de siempre, vamos._

**CAPÍTULO ****3**

**Un crimen dormido**

Cillian se vengó por la desaparición de la alfombra el lunes por la mañana. Había pasado gran parte del domingo despotricando por toda la casa, vaticinando que la próxima reunión sería un desastre y culpando a Audrey del noventa y nueve por ciento de los males del mundo, pero cuando cayó la noche se tranquilizó un poco y empezó a mirarla con absoluta malignidad. Audrey lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba tramando algo terrible y, efectivamente, cuando la sacó de la cama a las cinco y media de la mañana y la obligó a ponerse el chándal, la pobre chica tuvo la certeza de que empezaría la semana de la peor forma posible.

Corriendo.

Cillian adoraba hacer ejercicio. Audrey no sabía si por vanidad, por salud o simplemente porque lo encontraba divertido, pero lo recordaba así desde siempre. Cuando eran niños, era el único que nunca se quejaba por tener educación física en la primera clase del día. Se había apuntado al equipo de fútbol del colegio y durante una buena temporada dio clases de kárate. Después, Audrey le había perdido la vista durante un par de años, aunque suponía que había desarrollado sus dotes como gran corredor huyendo de la policía. Ahora no huía de nadie –no en condiciones normales- pero insistía en salir a correr todas las mañanas. Y, para su desgracia, Audrey tuvo que ir con él ese día.

Tal vez hubiera podido resistirse un poco, pero cuando Cillian amenazó con echarle un cubo de agua helada encima, Audrey decidió hacerle caso. Cillian nunca amenazaba en vano y hacía demasiado frío para ir por ahí empapada. Así pues, Audrey se encontró a sí misma arrastrando los pies tras su enérgico compañero de piso, medio asfixiada y reconociendo que debía ponerse en forma.

-Cillian. Para. Por favor.

Audrey apoyó las manos en las rodillas y procuró recuperar el resuello. Cillian retrocedió sobre sus pasos y la miró con un gesto despectivo, como si ella fuera una criatura patética que no mereciera consideración alguna. Cillian era bastante bueno lanzando esa clase de miradas.

-Venga, tía. No seas nenaza.

Audrey quiso responderle un montón de cosas originales e insultantes, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando recuperar el resuello. Finalmente, Cillian se compadeció de ella y le ofreció una botellita de agua que Audrey se bebió como si llevara semanas vagando por el desierto.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan blandengue.

-Gilipollas.

Cillian hizo una mueca burlona. Audrey logró erguirse de nuevo y le echó un vistazo al reloj.

-Debería volver a casa. Tengo que ducharme y comer algo antes de irme a trabajar.

Su compañero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dio un par de saltitos para recuperar el ritmo perdido. A pesar de que aparentaba ser el de siempre, Audrey sabía que seguía enfadado y no quería tener que pasarse un par de semanas soportando malas caras.

-Escucha. Siento lo de la alfombra. ¿Vale? Si tanto te importa, te daré las cincuenta libras. ¡O mejor! Me encargaré de comprar otra. ¿Qué te parece?

-No quiero tu dinero y mucho menos quiero que vayas por ahí comprando cosas. Lo que quiero es que me digas qué has hecho con la alfombra que yo –y le dio un énfasis especial a esa palabra, prácticamente gritándola- me encargué de comprar.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que la tiramos.

-¿La tirasteis? ¡Venga ya!

-De verdad que la tiramos, Cillian.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no estaba en los contenedores cuando pasó el camión de la basura? Porque te recuerdo que dio la puta casualidad de que esos idiotas casi me atropellan.

Audrey se mordió el labio inferior. Realmente no sabía qué había ocurrido con la alfombra, aunque se hacía una idea bastante aproximada. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Cillian que creía que había salido volando?

-No lo sé. ¿Vale? Y deja de agobiarme. Eres un pesado.

-Así que ahora yo soy el malo de la película.

-Un pesado y un psicópata histérico con manía persecutoria.

Cillian bufó. Audrey lo miró desafiante, dándole a entender que ya no le aguantaría más tonterías. Él parecía tener muchísimas ganas de seguir echándole la bronca, pero en lugar de eso le quitó la botella de agua y se puso a correr otra vez.

-Vete a casa, princesita.

Cillian sabía que Audrey odiaba que la llamara así, por lo que supuso que lo hizo para molestarla. Comprendía que el chico estuviera enfadado, pero en ocasiones resultaba exasperante e insoportable. Si Audrey no lo conociera tan bien, lo habría mandado a la mierda cientos de veces. De hecho, si no tuviera tanta paciencia, nunca habrían llegado a hacerse amigos. O quizás sí, porque cuando se conocieron ambos parecían necesitar con urgencia a alguien que les hiciera un poco de compañía.

Audrey agitó la cabeza y alejó los recuerdos de su infancia de su mente. No era el momento de pensar en aquellos tiempos. Lo que debía hacer era correr hasta el piso para adecentarse un poco.

Mientras volvía a casa, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema de la alfombra. Lo más lógico –por decirlo de alguna manera- era pensar que ese extraño objeto se había ido volando vete tú a saber dónde, pero Audrey creía que había algo más. El haber visto a Percy Weasley a esas horas, en un callejón oscuro y observando el objeto más extraño que Audrey había visto jamás, podría resultar un poco sospechoso. Audrey no tenía ni idea de quién era ese hombre y por qué se mostraba interesado en una alfombra voladora, pero estaba segura de que el destino lo había puesto allí para que lo viera otra vez. ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber?

A Audrey le gustaba creer en cosas como el destino. Cillian le decía que era tonta por creer en estupideces como aquella, pero a ella no le importaba. ¿Qué tenía de malo que ella sintiera interés por el ocultismo y los OVNIS? ¿Acaso Cillian no era feliz escuchando su música horrenda y viendo películas de Steven Seagal? No. Nadie se metía con él por eso. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz?

Audrey se preparaba para vapulear mentalmente a su amigo –otra vez-, cuando dobló la esquina de su casa y llegó al callejón de los contenedores. La calle estaba prácticamente vacía y silenciosa. Audrey incluso escuchó el llanto del bebé de una de sus vecinas. Seguramente, la presencia de Percy Weasley le pareció extraña por todo el rollo de la soledad y la semioscuridad. O quizá su presencia era extraña de por sí.

Audrey dudó un instante. No sabía si acercarse a él o irse directa a su apartamento. La segunda opción tenía toda la pinta de ser la más sensata, pero como Audrey nunca lo había sido demasiado, fue hasta los contenedores y se hizo notar con un leve carraspeo.

-¿Percy Weasley?

Él la miró. Se le notaba a leguas que le había asustado un poco, aunque en todo momento logró que su rostro permaneciera impertérrito. Audrey vio cómo entornaba los ojos, como si intentara recordarla.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-¡Oh, claro! –Audrey sonrió ampliamente y se dio un golpe distraído en la cabeza- Deben ser el pelo y las zapatillas.

Percy Weasley frunció el ceño y la observó con expresión interrogante.

-Soy Audrey Ramsey. Nos conocimos en Halloween –Como él no dio muestras de acordarse de ella, Audrey se señaló el pelo. Ciertamente, sus facciones se endurecían bastante cuando lucía su color negro natural –Entonces yo era rubia y creo recordar que pisoteé un buen charco de sangre.

-¡Oh!

Finalmente él la reconoció, aunque no dejó de parecer desconcertado. Y no era para menos. Audrey nunca había tenido dos encuentros tan surrealistas con nadie, menos aún con un desconocido.

-¿Y qué te trae exactamente por este barrio?

El chico no dijo nada. Audrey supuso que no lo haría aunque se tiraran allí horas, así que carraspeó, dio un paso atrás y supuso que lo que Percy Weasley hiciera allí no era asunto suyo.

-Vale. Será mejor que me vaya.

Se dirigió al portal de su casa sin molestarse en mirar a aquel hombre otra vez. Se sentía bastante torpe, intentando ser amable con un tipo que no estaba muy interesado en hacerle caso.

-¿Usted vive aquí?

Audrey giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Le pareció que ese chico estaba más pelirrojo que nunca bajo la tenue luz del amanecer.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

Percy miró a su alrededor como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo. Finalmente, agitó la cabeza y volvió a mirar los contenedores. No abrió la boca de nuevo y Audrey cerró la puerta del portal con la sensación más rara que había experimentado nunca. Alfombras voladoras incluídas.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Buenos días, Sadie. ¿Has dormido bien?

La chica sobre la cama no movió un músculo. Audrey le apartó un largo mechón rubio de la cara y le colocó una servilleta sobre la bata azul para evitar que se le ensuciara. Sadie era una chica muy guapa, aunque después de más de un año en el hospital estaba demasiado delgada y pálida para llamar la atención de nadie. Aunque Audrey solía hablar con ella todos los días, con la esperanza de que alguna vez le contestara, Sadie nunca había dicho nada. Ni siquiera se movía. Tenía los ojos constantemente clavados en la nada y todos sus movimientos eran mecánicos. Era como un cascarón vacío. Los médicos aún intentaban diagnosticar su enfermedad y, a pesar de no tener la más mínima idea de lo que le pasaba, no tenían demasiadas esperanzas puestas en su recuperación.

-Hoy te he traído una papilla de frutas para desayunar. ¿Qué te parece?

Le introdujo la primera cucharada en la boca. Sadie tragó sin siquiera paladear y Audrey siguió dándole de comer. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor para todos ponerle una sonda para alimentarla, pero Audrey insistió. Le gustaba tratar personalmente a los pacientes, apoyarlos y ayudarlos. Y, aunque con Sadie no sirviera de mucho, siempre había quién le agradecía su dedicación.

A veces, Audrey tenía la sensación de que a Polly Fisch, su jefa, le molestaba un poco tanta dedicación. Otras, la descubría mirándola con algo que se asemejaba mucho a la compasión. Quizá, en algún momento de su larga carrera, Fisch hubiera sido como Audrey o, tal vez, deseaba haberlo sido. En cualquier caso, Audrey la miró de reojo cuando Polly entró en la habitación, con sus ojos sagaces y su nariz achatada, y se acercó un poco a Sadie.

-¿Algún cambio?

Audrey se encogió de hombros. Fisch comprobó la temperatura corporal de la paciente, hizo un par de anotaciones en su sempiterna carpeta negra y se fue sin hacerle ningún reproche. Eso estaba muy bien.

Cuando terminó de atender a Sadie, Audrey fue directa a la sala de enfermeras para tomarse un buen café. Se sentía bastante adormilada –odiaba a Cillian por obligarla a madrugar- y necesitaba espabilarse. Sus compañeras la saludaron y le preguntaron por Sadie. Al principio de estar ingresada, casi todo el personal del hospital hizo apuestas para intentar averiguar qué le había pasado a la misteriosa paciente. Unos decían que estaba en estado de _shock_, otros que había entrado en alguna clase de coma e incluso había quién aseguraba que estaba fingiendo. Con el tiempo, la gente se aburrió de especular y tan solo Audrey y sus compañeras más cercanas seguían cuestionándose aquel asunto. Era un misterio que todas querían resolver y, con suerte, tarde o temprano lo lograrían.

-Quizá fue víctima de alguna agresión –Dijo Helen esa mañana- La pobre quedó tan afectada que no logra volver a la realidad.

-No –Audrey negó con la cabeza- Cuando la encontraron no había signos de que hubiera sido atacada. No creo que sea eso.

-A lo mejor le han hecho una lobotomía.

Helen y Audrey se miraron y seguidamente miraron a Paula, la nueva. Se notaba a leguas que quería introducirse en el grupo, hacerse amiga de ellas y, aunque no era una mala chica, a veces decía tonterías como aquella.

-Si fuera eso, a estas alturas ya lo sabríamos. ¿No te parece?

Paula agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, y Audrey creyó que había sido un poco brusca. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

-¿Otra vez hablando de su _crimen dormido_, señoritas? –Fisch irrumpió en la sala como un vendaval, cargada de trabajo y con el rostro inexpresivo de siempre –Porque les recuerdo que tenemos un montón de pacientes que sí pueden hablar, comer y moverse. ¡A trabajar!

Audrey apuró su café y se puso en marcha. Le gustaba su trabajo. Había querido ser enfermera desde niña. No es que tuviera un buen recuerdo de sus primeras experiencias, cuando se creía incapaz de ver la sangre sin sentir nauseas, pero ahora le iba bastante bien. Quizá ni su horario ni su sueldo fueran los mejores, pero al menos estaba ahí.

-Hola, Audrey.

Si no fuera por él…

-David.

Quiso pasar por su lado sin mirarle. Definitivamente, si había una persona en el hospital a quién no soportara ver era David Ferguson. Y no porque no fuera guapo, ni inteligente, ni encantador. No. No quería verlo porque lo odiaba. Sí. Lo odiaba y no quería tener que mirarlo a los ojos por si se le olvidaba.

Lamentablemente, él no la dejó escaparse. Otra vez. Llevaba un mes evitando cruzarse por él en los pasillos, ignorando sus llamadas y pasando de largo cuando se lo encontraba de frente. Esa mañana, sin embargo, David taponó la puerta con un brazo y se acercó tanto a ella que la hizo dar un paso atrás.

-Quítate de en medio. Tengo que trabajar.

-Tenemos que hablar.

David se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a Polly Fisch. La enfermera, que parecía inmune a la sonrisa franca y absolutamente encantadora del médico, ni se molestó en mirarlo. Y tampoco hubo mirada de advertencia para Audrey, así que ella supuso que tenían vía libre para quedarse allí el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-Creo que lo dejaste todo bastante claro el otro día.

-Por favor.

Audrey, que estaba muy ocupada intentando largarse, se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. Y cometió el error de alzar la cara y mirarlo. David era tan guapo. Tenía los cuarenta cumplidos, el pelo un poco canoso y unas adorables arruguitas en los ojos, y aún así era el hombre más atractivo del hospital. Y él más deseado.

Y el más hijo de puta. Audrey no debía olvidar eso bajo ningún concepto.

-No pude hacer otra cosa. Tú sabes que me gustas.

Audrey rehuyó la mano que amenazaba con acariciar su mejilla. Bajó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Quería que él se enterara de que su postura era inflexible y que no podía hacer ni decir nada para que cambiara de opinión.

-Lo sé. Y por eso no quiero que volvamos a vernos.

David apretó los dientes, agachó la cabeza y se hizo a un lado. Bien. Al menos no se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Aún así, cuando Audrey pasó por su lado, le cogió del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Increíblemente azules. La chica necesitó hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para irse, pero lo hizo. Definitivamente, era lo mejor.

Caminó por el pasillo sintiéndose aún un poco aturdida. Fisch estaba en el puesto de control y la miró con interés un instante. Cuando Audrey captó el gesto de apoyo –o lo que fuera- afirmó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y siguió con su camino. No le apetecía mucho hablar sobre el tema, pero cuando Helen se enganchó a su brazo, temió que no le quedara más remedio.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-No le he dejado decir mucho, la verdad. Supongo que quería que volviéramos a vernos.

-¡Oh! Si quieres hablar…

-Estoy bien.

-Vale. Pero si necesitas algo, llámame. Estaré todo el día en urgencias.

Audrey cabeceó y observó a Helen alejarse por el pasillo. Ella también era su amiga. No como Cillian, claro, pero había cosas sobre las que prefería hablar con una chica. David no era una de esas cosas, pero la presencia de Helen era como una bendición algunas veces.

Antes de entrar a visitar al primer paciente, Audrey pensó en David. Estaba bien librarse de él. Quizá podría hablar con Cillian sobre eso al terminar el día. Él ratificaría que había actuado correctamente.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Percy pasó el día dando vueltas por el barrio. La noche anterior, habían encontrado una alfombra voladora tirada en los contenedores de basura y, lamentablemente, no sabían quién la había dejado allí. Era bastante posible que algún _muggle_ hubiera visto volar a aquel objeto y era imprescindible que lo encontraran lo antes posible para borrarle la memoria y subsanar el problema.

Percy había estado prestando atención a las conversaciones de los vecinos, a la espera de escuchar algo interesante. Lo único que había descubierto era que el tipo del bar de la esquina tenía una úlcera estomacal –fuera eso lo que fuera- y que el bebé de una tal Susie no había dejado dormir ni a sus padres ni a los vecinos de al lado. En definitiva, nada de interés.

De hecho, lo más emocionante que le había ocurrido en todo el día era el reencuentro con esa _muggle_ llamada Audrey o algo así. Percy nunca habría esperado volver a verla, y menos aún en esas circunstancias. Era una casualidad bastante grande, encontrarla primero en la casa de Penny y luego allí. De todas formas, Percy no dedicó más de unos minutos a pensar en ello. Debía seguir con su infructuosa investigación. Si no conseguía resultados, tendría que hablar con Nolan Fawcett para que le echara una mano. Había cosas que sólo los aurores estaban autorizados a hacer, como valerse de la _Legeremancia_ durante las investigaciones criminales. Si la cosa seguía así, a Percy no le quedaría más remedio que recurrir a ella para obtener resultados.

-Buenas tardes, Percy.

Percy giró sobre sí mismo al escuchar el saludo. Audrey otra vez, aunque ahora ella no se había detenido para hablar. Percy reconocía que por la mañana había sido un poco maleducado, algo bastante comprensible teniendo en cuenta que había estado trabajando. Claro que a esas horas también seguía trabajando, pero se tomó la molestia de inclinar la cabeza y corresponder al saludo.

-Buenas tardes.

La vio sonreír y acercarse a él. Le pareció que estaba un poco cansada y lamentó haberle respondido. Quizá hubiera sido mejor dejarla pasar de largo.

-¿Aún por aquí?

Percy se encogió de hombros. Era evidente que ella sentía una gran curiosidad por saber lo que se traía entre manos, pero después del desplante matutino no tenía intención de preguntar. Después de cabecear un poco, ella se cruzó de brazos y retomó el camino de vuelta a casa. Percy pensó que volvería desaparecer y, sin embargo, se dio media vuelta y regresó a su lado.

-Me preguntaba si habías tenido suerte con el asunto de esa chica. Penny.

Percy sintió el característico dolor cruzándole el pecho al mencionar a Penny. Por supuesto, no se le notó ni un poco, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera allí.

-Me temo que no.

-¡Oh, vaya! –Audrey se mordió el labio, pensó en algo un instante y luego dio una palmada de satisfacción –Espera aquí.

Percy no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Audrey había salido corriendo y había desaparecido por el portal que era su casa. Era un poco desconcertante. El encontrarla allí y que ella se acordara de esas cosas y fuera amable con él y se fuera así, sin más. Percy no sabía muy bien qué pensar. Quizá todos los _muggles_ fueran así de raros. No es que hubiera tenido una muy buena impresión de ella. Le parecía que era una chalada, por aquello de organizar asesinatos ficticios y cambiarse el color de pelo.

Por cierto. ¿Cómo se cambiarían los _muggles_ el color de pelo?

-Aquí está. Gordon Archer.

Percy se sobresaltó al verla otra vez. Pero allí estaba, tendiéndole una notita inmaculadamente blanca y sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-¿Qué?

-Gordon Archer. El tipo de Yorkshire que compró la casa de esa chica. Este es su número de teléfono.

-¡Oh! Gracias.

Percy no se había esperado eso. La chica le sonrió otra vez y él cogió la nota sintiéndose un poco raro. Sin duda, Audrey quería echarle una mano, pero él no sabía qué podría hacer con un número de teléfono. Así lo había llamado ella.

-Suerte.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_¡Buenaasss!_

_He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Es más corto que el anterior, pero me ha servido para conocer un poco más de Audrey y asentar las bases de la futura relación entre ella y Percy._

_Que, por cierto. ¿Qué hará Percy Weasley con un número de teléfono si ni siquiera sabe utilizar un teléfono? Eso ya lo veremos, ya._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar vuestros comentarios. Nos vemos pronto._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_


	4. Destino desconocido

**DOS SABUESOS DESPISTADOS**

_**DISCLAIMER:**____Casi todo es de Rowling. Lo de siempre, vamos._

**CAPÍTULO ****4**

**Destino desconocido**

Percy volvió a casa sin haber progresado nada en el asunto de la alfombra voladora y, curiosamente, no se sentía preocupado por eso. De hecho, lo único que tuvo en mente durante toda la tarde fue el papelito que Audrey Ramsey le había dado. Era casi como tener a Penny delante y estaba tan ansioso por encontrarla que el trabajo carecía de importancia para él. Lo cual no dejaba de ser muy extraño.

Percy observó los números. Sin duda, habían sido trazados con rapidez y con una llamativa tinta verde. A Percy nunca le había gustado la tinta de colores. Cada ensayo, cada carta, cada insignificante anotación, siempre era escrita con tinta negra. A pesar de su –estúpida- rectitud al respecto, a Percy no le molestó mucho el color verde de esos números, seguramente porque, verdes y todo, dichos números abrían una puerta a la esperanza. A Penny.

Suspiró profundamente al caer en la cuenta de que no todo era tan fácil como pudiera parecer. El principal problema que se le venía a la mente era el hecho de no tener ni idea de cómo utilizar un teléfono. Creía que su hermano Ron sí que había aprendido a usarlo para comunicarse con Harry y Hermione, y suponía que su padre, siendo un ferviente admirador de toda clase de objetos _muggles_, también tendría unos conocimientos mínimos, pero a él nunca le había hecho falta aprender. Penny era hija de _muggles_, cierto, pero el correo vía lechuza siempre ha sido el medio de comunicación más cómodo para ambos.

Percy dejó el papelito sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado, casi con veneración. Aunque había memorizado los números en cuanto Audrey desapareció, no deseaba correr el riesgo de perder tan valiosa información. A pesar de su inexperiencia, Percy sabía que existían teléfonos públicos que podría utilizar para llamar a ese tal Gordon Archer. Funcionaban con dinero _muggle_ y eran exactamente iguales a la entrada para invitados del Ministerio de Magia, por lo que no serían muy difíciles de localizar. Por supuesto, hubiera sido lógico pedir ayuda a Ron o a Hermione, pero no quería que ni ellos ni nadie supieran lo que estaba haciendo. Y era estúpido por su parte, puesto que su familia sabía perfectamente que estaba buscando a Penny. Quizá sólo quería encontrarla solo. Él mismo se había encargado de perderla; recuperarla era su problema.

Percy conjuró un libro desde su cómoda posición en el sofá de su apartamento. Conservaba todos los libros de texto de Hogwarts –los que no había tenido que ceder a sus hermanos- y recordaba perfectamente que en "Estudios _Muggles_" habían dedicado una semana a hablar de los teléfonos y otras vías de comunicación no-mágicas. Tenía la ligera sensación de que el libro no estaba todo lo actualizado que debería, pero no dudó en buscar en el índice el capítulo dedicado a los teléfonos y, más específicamente, a las cabinas.

A priori parecía sencillo. Sólo había que descolgar el auricular, introducir unas monedas y marcar los números. Después, debía establecerse la comunicación. Así de fácil.

Aunque Percy estaba bastante seguro de que no tendría problemas a la hora de hablar con Gordon Archer, tuvo la precaución de copiar las instrucciones en un trozo de pergamino, junto al número de teléfono. Después, lo dobló cuidadosamente y se lo llevó al dormitorio para guardarlo en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Por la mañana se aseguraría de llevarlo todo en la túnica porque, aunque se muriera de ganas de encontrar a Penny, no le parecía conveniente molestar al señor Archer a las once de la noche. Al fin y al cabo, tenía toda una vida por delante.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-No vas a creerte a quién he visto hoy en el callejón.

Cillian agitó la cuchara, asegurándose de que el puré de patatas cayera en el plato, y miró de reojo a Audrey. Stan, que estaba terminando de cocinar unas salchichas, escuchaba la conversación en silencio. Como casi siempre.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de adivino?

Audrey torció el gesto e ignoró el tono desdeñoso de su amigo.

-Percy Weasley.

No tenía ganas de discutir con él nuevamente, así que fue directa al grano. Normalmente, cuando Cillian decía cosas como esa, especialmente chasqueando la lengua y poniendo los ojos en blanco, Audrey le recordaba lo idiota y maleducado que era y no le contaba las cosas, pero esa noche tenía ganas de hablar de Percy. Le alegró mucho comprobar que la noticia lo dejaba un poco descolocado.

-¿El intruso de la _Noche del Misterio_?

-¿Conocemos otro Percy Weasley que no sea un personaje ficticio?

Cillian clavó el tenedor en el puré de patatas e intercambió una mirada con Stan, que en ese momento estaba apartando la sartén del fuego y sonreía como si encontrara la conversación simplemente adorable.

-Para que luego digas que el _Destino_ no existe. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haberlo traído aquí?

-¿La casualidad? –Cillian recuperó la compostura y empezó a comer –En serio, Audrey. El destino no existe.

-Pobre incrédulo –La chica le dio a sus palabras un aire místico- Lo que no existen son las casualidades.

Cillian agradeció con un gesto a Stan por las salchichas que le sirvió y se mordió el labio inferior en actitud reflexiva.

-Está bien. Supongamos que el destino existe. Me parece absurdo, pero fingiré que me creo tus teorías durante un par de minutos –Audrey sonrió casi con entusiasmo -¿Para qué crees que el destino ha puesto en tu camino a Percy Weasley?

Esa vez fue Audrey la que se quedó sin palabras. En realidad, ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Le gustaba pensar que todas las cosas ocurrían por alguna razón, no porque el azar hiciera confluir en un hecho un montón de situaciones diferentes. Quizá hubiera sido lógico pensar en ello, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo responderle a Cillian. Y debía hacerlo rápido, antes de que él perdiera interés y se pusiera a hablar sobre cosas aburridas, como política o economía.

-Quizá sea su media naranja.

Era evidente que Stan había intervenido sólo para bromear y, de paso sacar a Audrey de un pequeño apuro. Lo que sin duda no se esperaba era que Cillian pusiera su mejor cara de maníaco y que Audrey se atragantara con el agua.

-¡Stan!

-¡No, Audrey! ¡Déjalo! Su teoría es mucho más interesante que la tuya.

Audrey arrugó la nariz. Odiaba que las cosas se le fueran de las manos. No se enfadó mucho con Stan porque el hombre la miró como disculpándose, pero sí que pensó en decirle que le gustaba más cuando estaba callado. Al menos no metía a nadie en problemas.

-Ni ese hombre ni nadie es mi media naranja.

-¡Vamos, Audrey! ¿Crees en el destino y no crees en las almas gemelas? Mira que eres rara.

-No estamos hablando de eso. Y, además, el destino es algo desconocido.

-¡Claro, claro! Pero si ese hombre fuera tu media naranja, no estaría tan mal. Después de David, cualquiera es mejor.

-Olvídate de David.

Cillian alzó las cejas. Se reía un poco todavía, pero no volvió a mencionar al antiguo amigo, novio, amante o lo que fuera, de Audrey. Tampoco era como si viniera a cuento y, además, sólo estaban bromeando.

-En serio, Audrey. Háztelo mirar. Pareces una pirada.

Audrey hizo ademán de tirarle una botella a la cabeza, pero se contuvo porque no quería que Stan pensara que eran unos críos. Por supuesto que habían tenido discusiones aún más absurdas que esa en presencia de su inesperado inquilino, pero procuraban no quedar como idiotas demasiado a menudo. Ya eran bastante adultos, o eso les gustaba pensar a ellos.

-Bueno. La cuestión es que lo he visto en el callejón. Esta mañana y esta tarde.

-¿Y qué hacía por aquí?

Audrey se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que él no había dicho gran cosa ninguna de las dos veces, así que todo era muy misterioso y extraño. Y realmente eso le gustaba. Estaba harta de que todo en su vida fuera normal.

-A lo mejor es un psicópata que viene a por ti. Le gustaste en la fiesta y no ha podido olvidarte. O a lo mejor el _Señor Destino_ lo ha cogido de una oreja y lo ha traído a casa para convertirlo en tu media naranja. Antes de que te des cuenta, estarás casada con él y tendréis veinte o treinta hijos.

-¡Imbécil!

Audrey le pellizcó el brazo a conciencia y ni siquiera el gritito del joven le impidió escuchar la risa alegre de Stan. Cillian era idiota, todo el mundo lo sabía, y tenía un talento especial para ponerla nerviosa. Por eso le gustaba tanto pegarle e insultarle. Era una buena forma de liberar estrés y Cillian lo pedía a gritos con su actitud.

-Le he dado el teléfono de Gordon Archer –Soltó Audrey de sopetón, concentrándose en la comida.

-¡Joder, tía! No puedes ir por ahí dándole a la gente los números privados de otras personas.

-¿Intentando darme lecciones de moral, Cillian?

Él chasqueó la lengua. En cierta forma tenía razón, pero Percy le había dado tanta pena que no pudo contenerse.

-Está buscando a su novia. ¿No te parece romántico? Claro que él no me lo ha dicho directamente, pero yo sé que la quiere.

-No me hables del brillo de su mirada, por favor.

Audrey sonrió y suspiró teatralmente.

-¡Es tan bonito!

-No sé yo que decirte, chica. Porque será romántico, melodramático y todo lo bonito que quieras, pero si yo tuviera una novia no la perdería de vista y te aseguro que tendría su número de teléfono para llamarla cuando quisiera. No tendría que buscarla.

También era verdad. Audrey volvió a morderse los labios. Estaba obligada a darle la razón a Cillian y, sinceramente, no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Sigue siendo romántico.

-"_Romeo y Julieta"_ también es romántico y mira cómo termina.

-Cómo si tú hubieras leído algo de Shakespeare alguna vez en tu vida.

-¡Oh, perdona! ¿Para cuándo nos vas a dar un recital, Audrey? Como tú te sabes toda su obra de memoria.

-¡Bah! Tú no entiendes de estas cosas. ¿Cuánto hace que no tienes una relación de verdad?

-Lo mismo te digo.

-Niños. Es maravilloso escucharos discutir, pero las salchichas van a enfriarse y el puré de patatas amenaza con solidificarse. ¿Podéis seguir con esto después de la cena?

Audrey, que estaba preparada para dar una respuesta hiriente al no menos hiriente comentario de Cillian, apretó los labios y comprobó que su compañero hacía lo mismo. Stan parecía tener experiencia tratando esa clase de situaciones. Nunca había comentado nada de su pasado, pero Audrey pensaba que tenía ese aire tranquilo y sabio que sólo un padre podría tener. De hecho, siempre los trataba así, regañándoles e inculcándoles un poco de disciplina. Como un padre.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Puedes irte, Weasley. Los profesionales ya estamos aquí.

Percy entornó los ojos ante el comentario jocoso de Nolan Fawcett. Obviamente no creía haber visto a ningún profesional de nada por allí cerca, pero sabía perfectamente que ya no podía seguir trabajando en el asunto de la alfombra voladora. Los _muggles_ que la tiraron a la basura debieron haber actuado de noche, así que no había ningún testigo –o él no había podido encontrarlo. Además, esos mismos _muggles_ no hablaban del asunto absolutamente con nadie, algo bastante lógico tratándose de ellos. Sabía por experiencia que la gente no-mágica prefería ignorar aquellas cosas poco comunes que les ocurrían; tal y como decía su padre, si alguien hechizaba sus llaves para que encogieran, los _muggles_ afirmaban haberlas perdidos. Si veían una alfombra voladora, debían suponer que lo habían soñado o algo así.

Percy estrechó la mano de Nolan, traspasándole oficialmente aquel caso, y se preparó para volver al Ministerio. Era temprano aún y tendría todo el día para dedicarse a los asuntos que le estaban esperando en su despacho, pero antes tenía que ocuparse de otra cosa. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón. Fue un acto reflejo, inconsciente. Percy se aseguró de que Fawcett ya no le prestaba atención y sacó el número de teléfono de Gordon Archer. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar una cabina telefónica y todo sería pan comido.

Miró a la izquierda y a la derecha y se encontró con una calle casi desierta. Un par de hombres mayores se metieron en el pub de la esquina y un grupo de mujeres charlaba en la puerta de uno de los bloques de apartamentos. Algunos rostros le resultaron vagamente familiares, algo normal después de pasar dos días dando vueltas por allí, pero la mayoría de ellos no le decían absolutamente nada. Percy sabía que, posiblemente, no volvería a verlos jamás.

-Esto está comenzando a convertirse en una extraña costumbre.

Obviamente, la cara de aquella chica tardaría un poco más de tiempo en borrarse. Audrey Ramsey le sonreía con alegre amabilidad, sin la sorpresa de días anteriores.

-Supongo que sí.

-No te haré perder mucho tiempo. Tengo que trabajar, ya sabes.

Percy inclinó la cabeza educadamente y le sonrió. A pesar de lo dicho, Audrey se quedó para junto a él. Costaba bastante reconocer en ella a la chica rubia fastuosamente vestida de su primer encuentro. Esa mañana llevaba un pantalón y un abrigo evidentemente _muggles_, tenía el pelo oscuro caóticamente recogido y, eso sí, llevaba zapatos de tacón. A Percy le pareció que demasiado altos para ir a trabajar. Trabajara donde ella trabajara.

-Sé que no es asunto mío pero. ¿Te has mudado al barrio?

Percy entornó los ojos un instante. No sabía que le parecía más extraño: si la pregunta o el hecho de que acababa de darse cuenta de que ella siempre le tuteaba. Ambas cosas podían delatar una falta de modales absoluta, pero curiosamente no le importó.

-En realidad estoy aquí por trabajo, pero ya he finalizado mis funciones.

-¡Oh! Eso significa que no volveremos a encontrarnos. ¿Verdad?

-Yo diría que no.

El leve gesto de decepción no le pasó desapercibido a Percy. Vio a Audrey morderse en labio inferior y agitarse un poco sobre sus pies. Después, recuperó la sonrisa en toda su amplitud y se metió las manos en el bolsillo del abrigo.

-Es una lástima.

-¿Lo es?

Audrey alzó una ceja. Percy juraría que incluso le guiñó un ojo. Después, ella se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta. Percy la observó mientras se alejaba calle abajo y se preguntó si era posible que esa chica hubiera estado flirteando con él. Porque eso no era posible. ¿Verdad?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Audrey no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era posible que hubiera dicho una tontería como aquella. Aunque no había sido su intención, aquel _"Es una lástima_" había sonado a ligoteo. Y ella podía querer muchas cosas en su vida en ese momento, pero tener un ligue no era una de ellas. Estaba bastante harta de los hombres después de David. De hecho, sólo se creía con fuerzas para soportar a Stan y, siendo muy generosa y paciente, a Cillian.

De todas formas, sí que era una pena que Weasley fuera a desaparecer de su vida para siempre. No sentía ninguna clase de atracción por él, pero le parecía un chico misterioso. Era evidente que no había llegado a su vida de una forma precisamente normal y le gustaba dedicar su tiempo libre a pensar en los motivos que podría tener el _Señor Destino_ para hacer que se conocieran. Eran estupideces, Audrey lo sabía perfectamente, pero necesitaba abstraerse y olvidarse de las cosas reales que ocurrían en su vida. Porque, francamente, las cosas reales eran una mierda total.

Más aún en el turno de tarde.

Le gustaba el hospital por la mañana. La gente iba a las consultas, a visitar a sus familiares y los pasillos solían mostrar cierto bullicio que agradaba a Audrey. No era un bullicio alegre, pero era mejor que el ambiente más sombrío de las tardes, cuando la mayoría de los visitantes querían ver a pacientes que realmente estaban muy enfermos. Como Sadie.

Audrey sabía muchas cosas de esa chica. Sabía que tenía veintiún años, que había estado estudiando leyes en Oxford y que enfermó durante una excursión al campo, durante las vacaciones de Pascua. Sabía que fue su novio quién se la encontró tirada al lado de un arroyo, con la vista perdida y medio congelada por un frío que sólo ella podía sentir. Audrey sabía que tenía un padre silencioso, una madre luchadora y dos hermanos menores que cada vez la visitaban menos. Audrey sabía que ella y su novio habían planeado casarse y que él le había devuelto una especie de anillo de compromiso tres semanas antes, cuando comprendió que no se recuperaría y decidió seguir viviendo sin su compañía.

Audrey sabía que no había esperanza para ella y, sin embargo, no dejaba de cuidarla como si Sadie fuera a levantarse de un momento a otro.

A pesar de que era muy posible que Helen se hubiera encargado de limpiarla y alimentarla aquella mañana, en cuanto Audrey tuvo un rato libre fue a visitarla. Le estaba dando un poco de leche cuando David entró en la habitación.

No estaba allí por Sadie, eso era obvio. David era pediatra y Sadie dejó de ser una niña mucho tiempo antes. Audrey lo miró de reojo y se puso a la defensiva en el acto. Le pareció que David suspiraba antes de verlo acercarse a la cama y colocar la mano en la frente de la paciente.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.

-¿Qué quieres, David?

-¿No puedes concederte un respiro?

Ella cerró los ojos un instante, se puso en pie y recogió la comida de Sadie. Pensaba marcharse sin decir nada más, pero David la asió suavemente por el hombro. Sólo fue un instante, pues ella se removió con una furia considerable, pero bastó para detener su huida.

-Quiero hablar de trabajo –Audrey apretó los dientes y no le dijo nada- Esta tarde tengo una operación y he pensado que te gustaría asistir.

-Eso es irregular. Yo no estoy en tu equipo de trabajo.

-Mildred está enferma. Puedes sustituirla.

Audrey chasqueó la lengua. Se moría de ganas por tener una oportunidad como aquella, pero ya había rechazado la ayuda de David cuando estaban juntos. Ahora era totalmente improcedente.

-No quiero que me ayudes, David. Quiero que me dejes en paz o tendré que poner una queja contra ti.

Lo vio apretar los puños y resoplar, algo que sólo ocurría cuando se enfadada de verdad. Aún así, Audrey no temió una explosión de furia. David hacía gala de un gran autocontrol. Tenía demasiada experiencia como para no haber aprendido de sus errores.

-No es necesario que me amenaces, pero si insistes en hacerlo…

Audrey alzó la barbilla, dispuesta a enfrentar a cualquier cosa que él quisiera decirle. Sin embargo, David se arrepintió en el último momento.

-Esto no tiene por qué terminar así, Audrey.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Eres muy terca.

Audrey esbozó una sonrisa irónica, ayudó a Sadie a recostarse y le cubrió las piernas con una manta.

-He hablado con un amigo de Glasgow. En su hospital tienen dos pacientes con los mismos síntomas que Sadie. Y sabe de al menos otra docena de enfermos repartidos por todo el país.

Audrey se mordió el labio. Sabía perfectamente que aquello era una nueva forma de congraciarse con ella, pero decidió no discutir. Quería saber más cosas de Sadie, descubrir qué le ocurría para poder ayudarla.

-¿Sabe algo más de la enfermedad?

-Creen que puede ser algo bacteriológico. Lo más posible es que hayan sufrido algún ataque contra el sistema neurológico, aunque son simples conjeturas. De momento no han encontrado ningún agente extraño en los organismos de los pacientes. Que, por cierto, presentan perfiles tan distintos entre sí que es prácticamente imposible encontrar un nexo en común.

Audrey cabeceó y se golpeó la barbilla con el dedo índice. Miró a Sadie de soslayo, lamentando que la Medicina aún no fuera capaz de poner fin al mal que la asolaba.

-Podrías hablar con el doctor Doyle para que se ponga en contacto con tu amigo. Podrían intercambiar información. Trabajar juntos.

David se encogió de hombros. En realidad ya le había comentado algo a Doyle, pero el hombre estaba tan absorto en sus tareas directivas que apenas le había escuchado.

-Lo intentaré.

Audrey hizo un movimiento seco con la cabeza y pasó frente a él para marcharse. David no le detuvo en esa ocasión y ella casi se lo agradeció.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Utilizar una cabina de teléfono no era tan difícil si seguías las instrucciones del libro. Percy, que había obtenido unas cien libras _muggles_ para iniciar la búsqueda de Penny, no tardó más que media hora en dar con una reluciente y enrojecida cabina. No se había molestado en ocultar una sonrisa mientras se introducía en su interior, descolgaba el auricular y, tal y como esperaba, escuchaba el característico pitido que indicaba que todo estaba bien.

Durante un par de agónicos segundos, Percy temió que no fuera a ser capaz de hacerlo, pero después de introducir el dinero por la ranura adecuada –siempre según el libro- presionó con alegría los botoncitos numerados. Sabía que después de aquello debería oírse un nuevo pitido, intermitente esa vez, y que después Gordon Archer le contestaría, pero eso no ocurrió. Ni siquiera escuchaba el pitido intermitente.

Percy entornó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que las monedas no habían encontrado correctamente por la rendija. Las apretó hacia dentro, descubriendo que no se deslizaban hacia el interior de esa maldita caja asquerosa y suspiró frustrado, preguntándose por qué demonios tenían que estar tan desactualizados los libros de Hogwarts.

Si aquello no le salía bien, se aseguraría de promulgar una ley para asegurarse de que _Estudios Muggles_ sirviera para algo. ¡Qué demonios! Lo haría aunque lograra hablar con Gordon Archer.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Cillian se colocó la gorra, asegurándose de que la visera le protegiera los ojos, y abrió el paraguas. La lluvia no era ninguna cosa rara en Londres, pero Cillian no se había podido acostumbrar a ella. La odiaba. Siempre se había prometido así mismo que algún día, en cuanto le fuera económicamente posible, se marcharía a vivir a algún país soleado y caluroso en el que no lloviera jamás.

Pero estaba en Londres y eso significaba acelerar el paso si no quería llegar al trabajo con los bajos de los pantalones empapados de agua. La parada del metro estaba un par de calles más abajo y él, que estaba más que acostumbrado a correr, esquivó a unas cuantas personas con una presteza digna de admiración. Hubiera conseguido llegar al metro en un tiempo récord si no hubiera visto a ese hombre dándole golpecitos al teléfono de una cabina.

Pensó en Audrey de forma inmediata y en todas las tonterías que solía decir, todas ellas relacionada con los fantasmas, los extraterrestres y el destino. Realmente sí que le parecía que era un poco raro que hubiera tantos encuentros fortuitos entre dos personas, más aún teniendo en cuenta que vivían en un país bastante grande, pero no pensaba darle alas a Audrey ni borracho. Quizá hubiera sido más fácil seguir con su camino y olvidarse de ese hombre, pero una fuerza desconocida para él le impulsó a golpear el cristal de la cabina.

Tenía ganas de ayudar a alguien. Quería creer que hacía eso sólo por Audrey. No conocía los motivos para ello, pero sabía, quería saber, que esa era la realidad.

-¿Algún problema, amigo?

Percy se sobresaltó un poco. No había esperado que nadie interrumpiera sus infructuosos intentos para llamar por teléfono. Cuando giró la cabeza y miró a ese hombre, no logró reconocerlo. Su cara le sonaba muchísimo, quizá porque el tipo aquel tenía una pinta bastante corriente. Lo único medianamente destacable en él era su altura.

Cillian entornó los ojos al ver que estaba intentando meter las monedas por la obertura destinada a las tarjetas telefónicas. Dudaba muchísimo que existiera una sola persona en el mundo que no fuera capaz de utilizar correctamente una cabina y se convenció de que ese hombre era raro, no sus encuentros fortuitos con Audrey.

-No. Está todo bien. Gracias.

Cillian miró las monedas (algunas de ellas estaban desparramadas por el suelo) y se encogió de hombros. Él lo había intentado, no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Aunque, tal vez pudiera echarle un cable después de todo.

-Es el otro agujero –Le dijo, señalando con la mano.

Percy arrugó la nariz, miró las monedas que tenía en la mano y el teléfono. Después, quiso hacerle algún gesto de agradecimiento a ese hombre, pero ya se alejaba calle abajo. Suspirando, recuperó el dinero _muggles_ y, en esa ocasión sí, logró hacer su llamada.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Audrey y Cillian regresaron prácticamente a la misma hora, poco después de que empezara a amanecer. Stan les había preparado un jugoso desayuno y estaba por ahí, limpiando el piso. Era un hombre que no trabajaba –ni parecía tener interés por hacerlo- y que por lo tanto no les pagaba alquiler y, sin embargo, su presencia era útil. Era como tener un mayordomo. Un buen mayordomo que trabajaba a cambio de techo y comida. Cillian encontraba la situación divertida. Audrey había sugerido con cierta delicadeza que Stan debía hacer otras cosas a parte de estar constantemente encerrado.

De todas formas, la joven se olvidó del tema mientras devoraba unas tostadas y se bebía un tazón de café. Frente a ella, Cillian comía con la misma voracidad y Stan sólo los observaba. Sonreía como si se sintiera orgulloso de ellos y quisiera achucharlos como a dos críos. Era un poco perturbador.

-Sé que no debería decirte esto –Dijo Cillian, tragándose un bocado de manzana acompañado de zumo- Pero el _Señor Destino_ ha hecho que tu media naranja se cruce en mi camino.

Audrey masculló algo muy parecido a un_ "¿Qué estás diciendo?"_ y le brindó toda su atención.

-Ayer, cuando iba al metro, me encontré a Weasley en la calle. Intentaba utilizar un teléfono público. Sin demasiado éxito, he de añadir.

-¿Qué?

-Que ese chico especial, o lo que tú creas que es, es muy raro. Mira que no saber por dónde se meten las monedas…

-¿Sólo por eso te parece raro? Hay mucha gente que no ha utilizado una cabina jamás.

-Ya. Lo que tú digas. Pero para mí que ese tipo ha pasado su vida en otro mundo. Ya lo verás.

-¿Ahora eres tú el que habla de extraterrestres?

-O de universos paralelos. Vete tú a saber.

Audrey soltó una risita. Cillian agitó la cabeza y rió a su vez. Iba a añadir algo más cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era un poco raro, puesto que no recibían muchas visitas, menos aún a esas horas. Stan fue el encargado de atender al recién llegado.

Era uno de esos empleados de las compañías eléctricas. Vestía un uniforme azul y llevaba una pesada caja de herramientas en una mano. Se presentó con una frase concisa y educada y barrió el apartamento con una mirada inquisitiva. Cillian se limpió con una servilleta y fue a recibirlo, extrañado por su presencia.

-El casero no nos dijo nada de una inspección.

-Creo que ya vino un compañero suyo hace tres o cuatro meses –Añadió Audrey, levantándose a su vez- Fue en verano.

-Yo sólo cumplo con mi trabajo –Les mostró una ficha rellenada con letra pulcra y elegante y dejó la caja de herramientas en el suelo- Me han dicho que tengo que revisar todos los apartamentos de esta zona y eso es lo que hago.

Cillian se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado, esperando a que el hombre aquel fuera a echarle un vistazo a los fusibles o algo. Audrey, que se abrazaba a sí misma y parecía realmente expectante, lo miró con extrañeza. El visitante no parecía tener mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo, porque sólo miraba a su alrededor y afirmaba de vez en cuando con la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Aquí estáis.

Audrey parpadeó. Estaba sentada frente a Cillian y no recordaba haberse comido sus tostadas. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que sus compañeros parecían tan confundidos como ella. No sabía con exactitud que había pasado, pero después de hacer un par de comentarios sobre Weasley –algo que se estaba empezando a convertir en una costumbre- había tenido una especie de _flash_. No sabía qué era, pero tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo.

-Creo que me voy a dormir un rato –Cillian apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y echó un vistazo al apartamento, fijando la mirada en algún punto junto a la tele. Era como si él también intentara recordar algo y no fuera capaz de hacerlo. Entonces, miró a Stan y chasqueó la lengua- No sé qué le has puesto al desayuno, pero esto es… Raro.

Escupió la palabra con el viejo aire insolente que tuvo en su adolescencia. Audrey afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza y Stan no se molestó por el comentario. De hecho, él también estaba experimentando esa sensación de absoluto desconcierto.

-Quizá había algo en mal estado.

Cillian se encogió de hombros y se encerró en su habitación. Sólo entonces Audrey se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba y se dispuso a acostarse hasta el mediodía. Si tenía suerte, hasta un poquito más tarde.

Stan los vio desaparecer y luego sólo pudo pensar en que Cillian estaba perdiendo facultades. Su próxima _Noche del Misterio_ se acercaba y aún no había comprado la famosa alfombra que tanta falta parecía hacerle.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Percy estampó su firma en un nuevo pergamino y suspiró de frustración. Le estaba siendo bastante difícil concentrarse en su trabajo y todo por culpa de Gordon Archer. Él, que tan solo unas horas antes había estado absolutamente emocionado ante la perspectiva de encontrar a Penny, no tenía nada.

Al parecer, Archer había adquirido la casa a través de una inmobiliaria, una empresa dedicada expresamente a la compra, venta y alquiler de viviendas, solares, locales comerciales y cosas así. Archer sólo sabía que le había atendido un chico joven llamado Chris y que no le habían dado ninguna información sobre los antiguos dueños. Afirmaba que le habían hecho un buen precio y que se sentía bastante satisfecho, pero no sabía por qué habían vendido la casa ni adónde fueron después de hacerlo. Así pues, Percy estaba en un callejón sin salida y su trabajo se estaba resintiendo.

Un poco.

Miró el reloj. Eran casi las siete de la tarde y debería haberse ido a casa una hora antes. Normalmente, cuando Percy se quedaba en la oficina hasta tarde era para adelantar trabajo, pero ese día estaba muy distraído. La verdad era que no le apetecía volver a _La Madriguera_ para que alguien notara que estaba raro y empezaran a hacerle preguntas tontas. Estaba demasiado enfadado para soportar algo así.

La verdad era que no tenía verdaderos motivos para estar tan cabreado. Le había salido todo mal, cierto, pero quizá fue la inevitabilidad del destino la que le llevó a encontrarse en una tesitura como aquella. En cualquier caso, su familia no era responsable de nada y Percy no quería que formaran parte de toda esa impotencia acumulada.

Plegó el pergamino con sumo cuidado y lo levitó hasta un archivador ubicado al otro lado del despacho. Las ventanas mágicamente encantadas mostraban una noche lluviosa y con pinta de ser bastante fría. Percy observó la lluvia durante unos minutos y, cuando se disponía a marcharse para tomarse algo por ahí, llamaron a la puerta. Nolan Fawcett asomó la cabeza un instante después.

-Suponía que seguirías aquí. ¿Puedo entrar?

Percy le hizo un gesto para invitarlo a pasar y dejó que se sentara frente a él. Fawcett tenía aspecto de querer irse lo antes posible.

-Te traigo buenas noticias. Hemos encontrado a los _muggles_ que compraron la alfombra voladora.

-¡Oh, vaya! Enhorabuena.

La verdad era que le molestó un poco que Nolan consiguiera en unas pocas horas lo que él no había podido hacer en dos días, pero se esforzó para que no se le notara. La verdad era que los aurores tenían métodos más efectivos para dar con la verdad que los simples empleados ministeriales.

-Una chica y un par de hombres. Uno de ellos ni siquiera fue testigo de las capacidades especiales de la alfombra, pero los otros dos sí que la vieron volar. Y la bajaron al suelo a escobazo limpio.

Nolan torció el gesto como si aquello le pareciera muy divertido y toqueteó uno de los pisapapeles de Percy. Eso tampoco fue de su agrado, pero se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de advertencia que el otro ignoró por completo.

-Les he borrado la memoria y los he dejado en su casa como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ha sido un procedimiento totalmente rutinario y no hemos tenido ningún problema. Sólo quería que lo supieras. De todas formas, te pasaré el informe a primera hora para que puedas cumplimentar correctamente el expediente.

-Me parece bien.

Nolan se levantó y se dirigió a la salida tan rápido como había llegado. Percy quiso preguntarle por la identidad de aquellos _muggles_, por si lograba recordar a alguno de ellos, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco era algo demasiado importante.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Hola a todos_

_En el próximo capítulo se producirá el encuentro definitivo entre Percy y Audrey. No diré como será, por supuesto, para averiguarlo habrá que leer un poco más. Si es que tenéis paciencia, claro._

_En este capítulo, aparte de cerrarle las puertas a Percy para encontrar a Penny, he introducido un par de líneas argumentales que serán más o menos importantes. Una de ellas es la de Sadie. No es que me vaya a centrar específicamente en lo que le pasa, por qué le pasa y todo eso, pero será importante para el futuro de Audrey y Percy. De la misma forma que lo serán algunas cosas que le pasaron a Stan en el pasado. La cuestión es que en el fic quiero plantear cómo pueden afectar los conflictos del mundo mágico al mundo _muggle_. Espero poder conseguirlo._

_Nada más por mi parte. Siento haber tardado una semana en actualizar, pero es que me he sentido como _Enjuto Mojamuto_ en el peor día de su vida. Para los que no veáis Muchachada Nui, decir que se me ha jodido el rúter y que los listos de Telefónica han tardado un montón de tiempo en saber lo que le pasaba. A veces, dudo que realmente lo hayan averiguado._

_Por cierto, si queréis conocer a Enjuto, en Youtube hay un montón de videos suyos que no tienen despercidio._

_Gracias por leer. Con suerte, mañana o pasado cuelgue el siguiente capítulo. Ya veré._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_


	5. Pleamares de la vida

**DOS SABUESOS DESPISTADOS**

_**DISCLAIMER:**____Casi todo es de Rowling. Lo de siempre, vamos._

**CAPÍTULO ****5**

**Pleamares de la vida**

Audrey Ramsey. Stanley Crosbie. Cillian Colleman. Los tres _muggles_ implicados en el caso de la alfombra voladora. Percy releyó una y otra vez los nombres, centrándose principalmente en el primero. Definitivamente, esa chica no dejaba de cruzarse en su camino.

Percy no tenía motivos para estar preocupado. Sabía que Fawcett en particular y los aurores en general eran buenos con los hechizos desmemorizantes, aunque realizarlos no formara parte de su rutina habitual. Sin duda alguna, ni esa chica, Audrey, ni sus compañeros habían sufrido daño alguno, pero Percy no podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieto. Las cosas parecían más sencillas cuando no relacionaba los nombres con nadie y, después de leer esas dos palabras por doceava vez, decidió que no perdía nada por acercarse a su casa –a escondida, eso sí- para asegurarse de que la _muggles_ no se creía una gallina o algo parecido.

Por supuesto, no habló sobre sus intenciones con nadie. Esperó a que terminara su jornada de trabajo y abandonó el Ministerio envuelto en un abrigo oscuro y con un paraguas a mano. Consciente de que hacer uso de la aparición no sería una buena idea, puesto que se arriesgaba a ser visto por algún inocente testigo, decidió viajar en autobús. Fue en el _Noctámbulo_, por supuesto, así que sólo tardó en llegar cuatro o cinco minutos.

El barrio presentaba el mismo aspecto de siempre. Aunque ya estaba empezando a anochecer, un grupito de niños jugaba en el callejón de los contenedores con una pelota. Percy sabía que era fútbol. Ignoraba por completo las reglas de ese juego, pero consideraba que era su obligación saber muchas cosas sobre todo lo que le fuera posible. Los deportes _muggles_ debían ser una de esas cosas.

Dispuesto a pasar lo más desapercibido posible, Percy cruzó la calle y se medio escondió detrás del único árbol que parecía haber por la zona. Afortunadamente no llovía, aunque ya empezaba a hacer frío. Se arrebujó en su abrigo, lamentando no haber llevado consigo una bufanda, y se dedicó a hacer lo que había estado haciendo durante los días que duró su investigación: observar a la gente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Stan, el hombre que vivía con Audrey y el otro chico, salió del edificio y se alejó caminando calle abajo. A Percy le pareció que maldecía entre dientes y no le dio la impresión de que se hubiera vuelto loco o, tal y como ya le ocurriera a Gilderoy Lockhart, idiota. Aunque, para ser justos, Lockhart ya era idiota antes del incidente con la varita de su hermano Ron.

Percy ya estaba empezando a sentirse un poco cansado cuando vio venir a Audrey. Envuelta en el mismo chaquetón del otro día, con unos pantalones similares y unos zapatos de tacón de color rojo. Definitivamente llamativos. La observó detenidamente desde la distancia mientras bajaba la calle y, para qué negarlo, se sintió un poco raro. Sabía que podía asegurase de que estaba bien desde dónde estaba, pero lo correcto era hablar con ella. Por ese motivo, salió de su escondite y fingió pasear. Sabía que en algún momento tendrían que cruzarse y, entonces, no le sería difícil hacerse el sorprendido. Habían tenido los suficientes encuentros casuales como para que a ella le extrañara alguno más.

-Buenas tardes.

Esa vez fue él el primero en saludar. Le pareció que ella se sobresaltaba un poco, pero en cuanto le reconoció le sonrió y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Estaban justo frente al callejón, a unos pocos metros del portal de su apartamento.

-¡Weasley! Pensé que no volverías más por aquí.

-Es un buen barrio para pasear.

-Claro, pero yo tendría cuidado con la cartera. Sólo por si acaso.

Audrey pronunció esas últimas palabras en tono confidencial y las acompañó con una suave risa. Percy sonrió, sintiéndose bastante aliviado porque ella siguiera acordándose de él. Fawcett había hecho un buen trabajo.

Percy iba a decir que el barrio no le parecía en absoluto peligroso cuando escuchó los gritos de advertencia de los niños. Apenas tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza. Y fue una pena que lo hiciera, porque de haber continuado mirando a Audrey, la pelota de fútbol no le hubiera golpeado en toda la cara. Fue una sensación desagradable, pero lo fue aún más cuando sintió la calidez de la sangre escurriéndose por su cara.

-¡Oh, madre mía!

Antes de que él fuera plenamente consciente de lo ocurrido, Audrey ya lo había cogido por ambas manos de la cara y lo examinaba con movimientos veloces y profesionales.

-¿Qué narices estáis haciendo, mocosos? –Mientras sus manos eran suaves sobre la cara de Percy, su voz sonaba demoníaca al regañar a los niños -¡Mirad lo que habéis hecho!

-Lo sentimos, Audrey.

Los niños, que parecían conocer el carácter de la chica, recogieron la pelota y desaparecieron del callejón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Audrey dejó de fruncir el ceño y rebuscó algo en su chaquetón. Finalmente, colocó un pañuelo de papel blanco sobre la ceja de Percy y le limpió la sangre que se escurría por su cara.

-¿Te duele mucho? ¡Joder! ¡Lo siento tanto, Weasley! Esos chicos no tienen cuidado. Por más que les adviertes, no hacen caso.

-No pasa nada. Ha sido un accidente…

-Esto no tiene buena pinta –Tocó con cuidado la herida y siseó, como si ella misma estuviera sufriendo las consecuencias del pelotazo. Antes de que Percy pudiera decirle que estaba bien, ella lo cogió de la mano y lo guió hacia su casa- Vamos a desinfectar la herida. Hasta puede que te hagan falta unos puntos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Estoy bien. De verdad.

En los planes de Percy no estaba dejar que le dieran puntos. Sabía, por la experiencia de su padre con aquella serpiente, que la medicina _muggle_ no era muy efectiva. Lo único que necesitaba era desaparecer, llegar a _La Madriguera_ y aplicarse a sí mismo un hechizo que arreglara ese pequeño arañazo. Serían unos pocos segundos y no tendría que someterse a ninguna clase de tratamiento extraño. Una lástima que Audrey no lo soltara y prácticamente lo arrastrara escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, ella encendió la luz y lo obligó a sentarse en el sofá mientras cerraba la puerta. Todo al mismo tiempo.

-No muevas un músculo -Le advirtió y desapareció por una de las puertas laterales.

Percy la escuchó remover cosas en lo que parecía ser su habitación. Con una curiosidad que le pilló un poco desprevenido, examinó la pequeña sala de estar, la cocina tipo americano y, ante todo, la televisión. Era enorme y sobresalía entre todas las cosas. Los colores llamativos y alegres predominaban por todos lados y Percy supuso que la decoración era cosa de la chica.

-Veamos que te han hecho esos salvajes.

Audrey dejó una caja metálica sobre la mesa. Traía también una palangana llena de agua tibia y un par de trapos blancos que utilizó para limpiarle la sangre.

-Puedes quitarte el abrigo si quieres. Estarás más cómodo.

Mientras seguía su consejo, Audrey comenzó a manipular las cosas que tenía en el botiquín. Primero abrió un paquetito de gasas, que empapó en agua oxigenada y que le pasó por la herida. Después de examinarlo detenidamente –otra vez- chasqueó la lengua y se puso las manos en las caderas.

-Tal y como me temía, hay que dar puntos.

Percy sabía que se había puesto blanco. Audrey lo miró con aire divertido y se volvió hacia el botiquín, preparando el instrumental necesario.

-No te pongas nervioso. Debes saber que soy una especialista en suturas. Durante mis prácticas en el hospital hice tantas, que podría coser a alguien con los ojos cerrados –Percy tragó saliva y supo que hizo ruido. Maldita sea- Y la herida no es para tanto. Con un par de puntitos será suficiente.

-De verdad que no hace falta…

-¡Vamos, Percy! Si te portas bien, te daré una piruleta.

Por su forma de hablar, Audrey Ramsey debía estar acostumbrada a tratar con pacientes ariscos. A pesar del tono condescendiente, Percy no se sintió incomodo o menospreciado. Más bien todo lo contrario, porque la alegre despreocupación de la chica le provocó cierta seguridad que antes no había tenido. Y era engañoso, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no le importó porque, en cierta forma, supo que no tenía escapatoria.

-Te pondré un anestésico local para que no te duela. ¿Vale?

Percy suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo se había metido en ese lío? Él había ido hasta allí con buenas intenciones y ahora lo iban a coser como si fuera una túnica raída. Maldito fuera Merlín.

-Cuanto teníamos unos diez u once años, Cillian y yo nos hicimos con una pistola de aire comprimido y comenzamos a jugar a policías y ladrones –Audrey hablaba mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex y manipulaba sus terribles objetos de medicina _muggle_ –En aquel entonces, a él le gustaba hacer de policía y durante la persecución, me disparó. Me dio en el pecho y comencé a sangrar como un cerdo –Audrey rió con aire melancólico y le puso a Percy una mano en la frente –Imagínate qué susto nos llevamos. Yo creí que me moría y Cillian pensaba que le iban a llevar a la cárcel y que lo iban a ejecutar y todas esas cosas que se imagina un niño de esa edad.

Se calló durante unos instantes. Percy quiso preguntarle cosas sobre esa historia absurda cuando sintió el pinchazo sobre la ceja. Se estremeció y tragó aire, pero antes de quejarse –no era que pensara hacerlo- Audrey siguió hablando.

-La herida fue bastante aparatosa, pero superficial. Tuvieron que darme unos puntos, eso sí. ¿Quieres saber cuántos?

-¿Cuántos? –Masculló entre dientes, más tieso que el palo de una escoba. Audrey hacía algo con aquel hilo extraño y sonrió. O eso le pareció a Percy, porque realmente tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Diez. Lloré, grité y me retorcí, pero sobreviví. Y, unos pocos años después, decidí que quería ser enfermera para cuidar de otros niños a los que sus mejores amigos hubieran disparado con una pistola.

Percy sintió un segundo pinchazo y apretó los dientes. Estaba sudando y dudaba que alguna vez fuera a ser capaz de destensar los músculos. Cierto que no estaba siendo tan terrible como esperaba, pero estaba seguro de que lo peor estaba por llegar.

-A Cillian lo castigaron durante tres meses. Pobrecito. Consideró que fue bastante injusto que a mí no me echaran la bronca, pero no se resistió mucho. Y eso que era un especialista resistiéndose a los castigos. O saltándoselos, mejor dicho.

Audrey volvió a manipular su botiquín y Percy sintió como le echaba el yodo y le ponía una tirita. No lo vio porque seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya está.

-¿Ya? –Miró a Audrey con confusión, descubriendo que ella le sonreía con ternura, como si acabara de curar a uno de esos niños de los que hablaba.

-No ha sido para tanto. ¿Verdad? Ya te dije que soy una enfermera bastante buena.

Percy se palpó la herida con gesto de extrañeza. Quizá Hermione tuviera razón y la medicina _muggle_ no fuera tan mala como parecía. Audrey recogió todas sus cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Percy ni siquiera tuvo ganas de levantarse. Aún estaba un poco alucinado.

-Toma, tu piruleta.

Percy recogió el obsequio con la misma mirada de extrañeza. Audrey se sentó a su lado y siguió mirándole la frente un poco más, como examinando su obra.

-Después de haberte cosido la cabeza, podemos decir que hay más confianza entre nosotros. ¿Verdad?

Percy se encogió de hombros, carraspeó y masculló una respuesta afirmativa. Poco a poco iba recuperándose de tan traumática experiencia.

-Entonces, creo que te preguntaré por qué has estado dando vueltas por el barrio los últimos días.

-No te andas con rodeos –Resopló, sin querer contener una sonrisita.

-Venga, hombre. Tú ya sabes que soy una enfermera excepcional, cuéntame algo de ti.

Percy se lo planteó un instante. Por supuesto que no podía decirle la verdad, aunque tampoco pasaría nada por maquillarla un poco. Y no le parecía que fuera tan malo contarle algo a Audrey. Era simpática.

-Trabajo para la Oficina de Transportes –Dijo de forma bastante críptica, esperando que en el mundo _muggle_ existiera algo parecido.

-¿En serio? –Audrey frunció el ceño y Percy temió que no le hubiera creído -¿Es por lo de las peticiones para una parada de autobús?

O tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no le creyera, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo proseguir con la conversación.

-En realidad no es por eso. Es… Confidencial.

Audrey abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Entonces, le dio un codazo y decidió bromear un poco.

-Así que le acabo de coser la ceja a un espía de la Oficina de Transportes de Londres. Espera a que se lo cuente a mis amigas.

-No creo que les parezca demasiado interesante.

-Pues debería. ¿Qué pasaría si tú y los otros espías estuvierais organizando un complot para subir el precio de los bonos de metro y autobús? Podrían organizarse revueltas callejeras y convertir Londres en una ciudad sitiada.

-Pensándolo así…

Percy resopló y la escuchó reír. Poco importaba si le creía o no. No daba la impresión de estar tomándose las cosas muy en serio.

-Aprovechando que estás aquí, te voy a invitar a una cerveza. ¿Qué te parece?

-En realidad, creo que debería irme…

-Tonterías.

Audrey fue a la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y sacó dos latas de cerveza. Después, vació una bolsa de patatas fritas en un bol de cristal y se reunió con Percy nuevamente.

-No me gustaría que sufrieras un mareo después de tu lastimosa pérdida de sangre.

Percy rió y cogió la cerveza que ella le ofrecía. Nunca había tenido una lata de esas entre las manos y no sabía abrirlas, así que hizo algo que se le daba bastante bien: observar. Vio a Audrey tirar de la anilla hacia arriba y la lata se abrió sola. Era fácil. Percy tiró de la anilla y…

La rompió.

-¡Oh, vaya!

-Todavía estás un poco nervioso. ¿Eh? –Audrey le quitó la lata y volvió junto al frigorífico. Cuando le dio a Percy la nueva cerveza, ya estaba abierta- Dejemos que Cillian se cabree esta noche cuando se encuentre con el bote.

-Quizá yo debería…

-¡Bah! No te preocupes. Es divertido ver a Cillian cabreado. Y tampoco necesita que lo provoquen mucho.

Audrey le dio un trago a su cerveza y cogió un puñado de patatas. Percy nunca había probado ni lo uno ni lo otro. La cerveza le resultó muy amarga y las patatas muy aceitosas y, sin embargo, le gustaron ambas cosas. Quizá fuera posible que los _muggles_ inventaran cosas buenas.

-¿Vives aquí con él?

-Desde hace un par de años. Sí.

-¿Y es tu…?

Percy no debería haber hecho esa pregunta. Lo supo antes de terminarla y por eso guardó silencio y notó como le ardían las orejas. Debía ser el estrés postraumático. O la cerveza, puesto que llevaba más alcohol de que él podía soportar. Y no podía soportar demasiado, puesto que era una persona que bebía en contadas ocasiones.

-¿Yo enrollarme con Cillian? –Audrey soltó una carcajada, entre incrédula y asqueada- ¡No, por Dios! Si es como un hermano para mí. Sería incestuoso. Y, además, yo jamás podría tolerar a un hombre como él. Y dudo que él pudiera soportarme a mí. Dice que tengo muchos pajaritos en la cabeza.

-Ya. Siento ser impertinente. No sé por qué…

-No eres el primero que lo piensa, te lo aseguro. Incluso Stan nos sometió a una especie de interrogatorio poco después de venirse con nosotros. Claro que Stan no es que hable mucho, pero…

Percy bebió un poco más. Estaba buena la cerveza. No tanto como la de mantequilla, pero le gustaba, especialmente acompañada por las patatas fritas.

-¿Te apetece oír un poco de música?

Audrey no esperó a que respondiera. Se puso en pie de un salto y se acercó a un cacharro que tenía cierto parecido con la vieja radio de su madre. Examinó unas cajitas y sacó un disco plateado de una de ellas, que luego introdujo en dicho equipo. Instantes después, los primeros acordes de una guitarra inundaron el salón y Audrey volvía a su lado, sentándose sobre una de sus piernas y colocando el brazo en el respaldo del sofá. Los zapatos habían quedado olvidados en la alfombra de una forma un poco desordenada.

-¿Te gusta _Oasis_? Me sé el último disco de memoria.

-No está mal –Dijo Percy, que apenas prestaba atención a la música cuando la escuchaba. Suponiendo que Audrey había puesto algo de esa gente, decidió que su afirmación no era del todo mentira.

-Stan dice que soy la reina del _grunge_, pero a ti no parece gustarte mucho –Percy se encogió de hombros y Audrey parecía cada vez más animada con la conversación- Ni siquiera sabes que es el _grunge_. ¿Verdad?

-A mí me gusta la música clásica –Percy carraspeó, esperando que su comentario no fuera comprometedor.

-¿Y no sabes quiénes son _Nirvana_? –Audrey señaló un póster adherido al frigorífico- Supuestamente soy muy infantil por conservar esas cosas, pero yo más bien me siento como una miembro orgullosa de la Generación X. Tú también eren de la Generación X. Dime que te gusta _Nirvana_.

Percy carraspeó de nuevo y agitó la cabeza. Era de esperar que una _muggle_ empezara a hablar de cosas de _muggles_. Lamentablemente, él no podía darle mucha conversación.

-Ya puedo imaginarme tu triste historia –Anunció ella con tono alegre, poco dispuesta a rendirse sólo porque Percy no supiera qué decirle- Has pasado toda tu vida en un internado y teníais prohibido escuchar música. ¿Es eso?

-En parte, sí –Y era verdad. Realmente lo era.

-Pues si quieres que toda una experta en cultura musical te enseñe un poco, tendrás que pasear más a menudo por el barrio.

Audrey lo miró con expectación, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Eso era una especie de invitación y Percy sentía que todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa. Por fortuna, antes de que pudiera darle la razón o quitársela, la puerta del piso se abrió y Stan apareció cargado con un par de bolsas de cartón.

-¿Ya estás en casa, Audrey?

-¡Hola, Stan! Mira quién está aquí.

El hombre asomó su prominente nariz por encima de la compra y entornó los ojos como si quisiera reconocerle. Percy se vio obligado a ponerse de pie. Le hubiera estrechado la mano si el pobre hombre no viniera cargado como una mula.

-¡Oh! El Percy Weasley de verdad –Comentó con aire despreocupado, llevando las bolsas hasta la cocina. Después, fue a saludar a su invitado –El _Señor Destino _sigue haciendo de las suyas.

-¡Stan!

El hombre palmeó el hombro de Percy y se presentó. Al mago le pareció que bajo su aspecto burdo se escondía un hombre culto y de modales exquisitos. Había tratado con algunos de esos y con otros tantos que intentaban parecerlo.

-¿Acaso Audrey le ha tirado uno de sus zapatos? –Inquirió, señalando la herida del chico.

-En realidad ha sido un balonazo. Supongo que el fútbol es un deporte de alto riesgo.

-No sabe usted cuánto.

Stan dio por terminado el intercambio de palabras y prestó atención a las bolsas.

-He comprado unos calabacines para rebozarlos y creo que haré un poco de pollo a la carbonara. ¿Se queda a cenar, señor Weasley?

-Yo…

-¡Oh! Quédate, Percy. Stan es un cocinero excepcional.

-No quisiera molestar…

-No molestas –Audrey hablaba mientras se ponía los zapatos- Además, mientras Stan cocina te invito a tomarte algo al _pub_. No puedes negarte.

Percy sabía que podría hacerlo, pero la verdad era que esa tarde se estaba sintiendo bastante a gusto. Incómodo por momentos, pero al menos no tenía que pensar en juicios contra mortífagos, expedientes reguladores, hermanos muertos y novias desaparecidas. Sólo tenía que escuchar la incesante verborrea de Audrey Ramsey. Y beber cerveza, algo que era muy agradable.

-Dile a Cillian que se baje un rato si llega pronto. ¿Vale?

-No comáis muchas guarradas –Dijo Stan con el mismo tono que utilizaba Molly Weasley cuando regañaba a sus hijos- Odio que la comida se estropee.

-Que no, Stan.

-Y cambia la música, anda.

-¿Una ópera te va bien?

-Una ópera siempre me va bien.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

-Bernie cree que _Salvar al soldado Ryan_ es una maravilla de la técnica, pero es una peli de Spielberg. Tiene un final ñoño, como todas.

-No tiene un final ñoño, joder. Es un final bonito.

-¿No te parece que eso debería decirlo yo? ¡Eres un hombre, Bernie! Nada debería parecerte bonito.

-Escúchame, chico –Bernie, el dueño del _pub_ de la esquina que tenía problemas estomacales, señaló a Percy con el dedo –No hagas caso de nada de lo que te diga esta chiflada. No entiende una mierda de cine.

-¿Qué no entiendo…? –Audrey pareció momentáneamente indignada- _La delgada línea roja_ es una de las mejores películas bélicas de la actualidad. Es más que una película. Es pura filosofía.

-Habló la experta –Bernie volvió a mirar a Percy- ¿Tú qué dices? ¿Cuál de las dos es mejor?

Tanto Audrey como Bernie lo miraron fijamente, esperando su respuesta. La verdad era que él no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que estaban diciendo, pero encontraba la conversación interesante y, ante todo, divertida. Y, además, Audrey le había pedido un maravilloso refresco _muggle_ llamado _Coca-Cola_ que lo tenía absolutamente obnubilado. Si los que despreciaban a los _muggles_ probaran la _Coca-Cola_, se pondrían de rodillas ante ellos para adorarlos. Y no estaba exagerando ni un poco.

-En realidad no he visto ninguna de las dos películas.

Bernie parpadeó. Era un tipo de mediana edad, de pelo totalmente blanco y ojos azules. Tenía la voz grave y fuerte y se movía detrás de la barra con una velocidad digna de un gran mago.

-Eres el sueño de cualquier mujer, chico. Un hombre al que no le gustan las películas de guerras –El camarero chasqueó la lengua –Una pena que hayas dado con Audrey.

-Ese comentario es muy machista. Porque sea una chica no deben gustarme únicamente las comedias románticas y los melodramas de Meryl Streep.

Bernie quería seguir discutiendo, pero un par de clientes habían entrado al _pub_ y se apresuró a atenderlos.

-Está lleno de prejuicios, Percy. A veces creo que lo educaron en pleno siglo XIX.

-Es agradable. Y sabe de lo que está hablando, eso se nota.

-Aunque pasáramos siglos discutiendo, jamás nos decidiríamos entre _Salvar al soldado Ryan _y _La delgada línea roja_. ¿Sabes que incluso hay debates en Internet sobre el tema? Algunos de ellos son bastante violentos.

Internet_. _Audrey lo había mencionado un par de veces. Percy estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que era exactamente, costara lo que costara.

-La verdad es que tampoco he tenido ocasión de ver mucho cine. El internado, ya sabes.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué cosas horribles os hacían allí dentro?

Intercambiaron unas risas. Audrey no daba muestras de sorprenderse cuando Percy le decía que ni escuchaba música, ni veía la televisión, ni iba al cine, ni sabía nada de fútbol, críquet, rugby o cualquier otro deporte _muggle. _Parecía más bien enternecida y se ofrecía a echarle una mano cada vez que quisiera. O se encontraba con mucha gente como Percy, o pensaba que lo suyo era puro teatro.

-Sé que antes no he hablado muy bien de Spielberg, pero hay muchas películas suyas que me gustan. Incluso con sus finales –Percy sonrió y apuró su refresco. Absolutamente delicioso- En los multicines han programado un ciclo muy interesante con una buena parte de su filmografía y tengo pensado ir. Si quieres venirte, estaré encantada de llorar contigo cuando _E.T._ vuelva a casa.

-¿_E.T._?

-No –Audrey pareció alarmada- No puedes decirme que no sabes quién es. Si lo haces, consideraré muy seriamente la posibilidad de que hayas sido torturado durante tu infancia.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy al cine. Nunca.

-Me pregunto quién es el extraterrestre –La voz de hombre resonó a la espalda de ambos- Si el pobre _E.T._ o el señor Percy Weasley.

Audrey giró la cabeza y le dio un codazo al recién llegado. Percy notó que le ponía bastante mala uva a ese gesto y encontró divertido el resoplido resignado de Cillian.

-Acabas de llegar y ya estás siendo un borde.

-Perdona que no vaya repartiendo florecitas y corazoncitos por ahí –Cillian se sentó y llamó la atención de Bernie. Pidió su cerveza y luego se unió al grupo que formaban Audrey y Percy- Stan dice que le queda media hora a la cena.

-¡Oh, fantástico! –Audrey prácticamente se estaba relamiendo de anticipación- Todo estará delicioso, ya lo verás. A Stan se le da muy bien cocinar la verdura. Y creo que nos quedaba un trozo de la tarta de nata del otro día. ¿Verdad?

-Algo queda –Cillian se encogió de hombros y, al ver el refresco vacío de Percy, le pidió uno nuevo- ¿Saliste victorioso de tu pelea con la cabina, Percy?

Definitivamente, el tono era desagradable. Percy ya había tenido esa sensación con la primera frase. Esa nueva sólo servía para confirmarlo.

-En realidad sí, gracias.

-Temí que no fueras a conseguirlo. Como hay que ser ingeniero nuclear para llamar por teléfono.

Desagradable, sí. Y sumamente borde. Fuera lo que fuese un ingeniero nuclear.

-¡Cillian!

-No seas tan susceptible, princesita. Sólo estoy bromeando.

-No le hagas caso a Cillian –Audrey miró a Percy y le dio un par de golpecitos en la mano con aire consolador- El pobrecito se cayó de la cuna cuando era un bebé y mira cómo se ha quedado.

-Y luego soy yo el que está borde –Cillian se llevó la cerveza a los labios y prácticamente se la bebió de un trago.

-¿Te ha pasado algo hoy? Estás más insoportable de lo normal.

-Tú también lo estarías si el imbécil de tu jefe te hubiera acusado de robar un dinero que, qué casualidad, tenía metido en el puto bolsillo del puto pantalón.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, Cillian! ¿Ha salido todo bien?

Él sólo se encogió de hombros. Esa vez fue a él a quién Audrey intentó consolar, aferrándose a su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Percy había contemplado el intercambio de palabras _Coca-Cola_ en mano y se sentía fascinado. Observar a Audrey era como observar el comportamiento _muggle_ en general.

-Mi pasado me persigue –Se lamentó Cillian, aunque no parecía muy amargado. Era como si el simple contacto de Audrey lo hubiera hecho sentirse mejor- Todo se ha aclarado y ese subnormal incluso me ha pedido disculpas. A su retorcida manera, pero lo ha hecho. Se sentía tan culpable que no me ha puesto los peros acostumbrados cuando le he pedido el próximo fin de semana libre.

-Todo listo para una nueva _Noche del Misterio_.

Cillian sonrió con complacencia. Si había una cosa que le hiciera absolutamente feliz, eran esas reuniones.

-¿Qué son exactamente las _Noches del Misterio_? –Inquirió Percy cuando se sintió lo bastante seguro como para entrar en la conversación.

-Son unas veladas geniales –Audrey habló con entusiasmo- Cillian escribe el guión de un asesinato y un grupo de personas nos reunimos para descubrir al culpable. Es muy divertido, aunque él se niega a darme el papel de asesina.

-Vamos a ver, Percy –Cillian chasqueó la lengua- ¿A ti te parece que Audrey tiene pinta de asesina?

Pequeñita, con un rostro algo aniñado y unos ojos chispeantes de vida. La verdad era que mucha pinta no tenía.

-Quizá sería una buena asesina precisamente porque no lo aparenta.

Percy no pudo resistirse a darle su apoyo a ella. Audrey le dedicó tal mirada de gratitud que la sonrisa acudió sola a sus labios.

-¡Ja! ¡Te lo he dicho cientos de veces! Mi aspecto anodino sería mi mejor arma para escaquearme de un crimen.

-Lástima que seas una actriz penosa.

-No soy penosa. Eres tú, que te crees que estamos postulando para ganar un Óscar.

-Ya. Lo que tú digas.

-Claro que sí.

-Vale.

Audrey iba a seguir añadiendo monosílabos a la discusión, pero recordó que Percy seguía allí y temió quedar como una idiota, así que dejo que Cillian ganara. Más tarde se tomaría la revancha. Aunque quizá pudiera malmeter un poco. Sí. Sería genial.

-Oye, Percy. ¿Te gustaría venirte con nosotros alguna vez?

-¿A una de esas reuniones? –Audrey afirmó alegremente con la cabeza. Sintió la mirada de Cillian clavada en su nuca y no le importó- No sé si sabría entrar en ambiente. Si hay que actuar y eso, no creo que pueda. No se me da nada bien.

-¡Oh, vamos! Es bastante fácil. Hasta Stan hace un papel digno.

-Stan siempre hace de muerto –Recordó Cillian, cuya expresión se había transformado en algo muy sombrío.

-Pero es un muerto genial.

-De verdad que no me apetece –Atajó Percy. Una cosa era tomarse un maravillosa _Coca-Cola_ en compañía de esa gente y otra muy diferente formar parte de sus juegos extraños- Pero gracias de todos modos.

-Ya lo has oído, Audrey. No le apetece.

-Pues es una pena. Sería una experiencia inolvidable.

Audrey no insistió porque no quería que Percy se molestara o se sintiera obligado a asistir. Realmente no había esperado que aceptara cuando hizo la sugerencia; sólo quería que Cillian pusiera esa cara de psicópata.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos para casa? –Dijo Cillian tras consultar el reloj- Tendremos que poner la mesa y elegir un buen vino para obsequiar a nuestro invitado.

-No os molestéis…

-No le hagas caso, Percy. El único vino que hay en casa es de cartón y sólo lo utilizamos para cocinar.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Todo estaba riquísimo. Audrey tenía toda la razón al afirmar que Stan era un cocinero excepcional y, a pesar de que las circunstancias que lo llevaron hasta ese piso durante esa noche fueron un poco inusuales, Percy disfrutó de la cena. Audrey no se callaba ni un segundo, Cillian discutía con ella de vez en cuando y Stan, que presidía la mesa –si es que alguien podía presidir una mesa circular- los miraba con el orgullo titilando en sus ojos. Audrey se aseguraba de que Percy entrara en la conversación, pero Stan daba la impresión de manejarlo todo. Cuando Cillian hacía un comentario que no venía a cuento, suavizaba el ambiente con una broma, un reproche o un sutil cambio de tema. Percy, que al levantarse no se había imaginado que terminaría el día rodeado de esa gente, pensó fugazmente en que no le importaría repetir la velada en alguna otra ocasión.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era realmente tarde, Percy afirmó que debía marcharse y Audrey no puso impedimentos para dejarlo ir. Le entregó su abrigo y lo acompañó a la puerta, quedándose ambos en el descansillo de la escalera para despedirse.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien –Audrey, que no había perdido la sonrisa en todo el rato, se cruzó de brazos- No sería mala idea que continuaras viniendo a pasear por aquí. Podría hablarte de todas esas cosas que ignoras.

-Tal vez venga por aquí alguna vez –Percy pensaba decirle que no creía muy posible un nuevo encuentro, pero optó por dejar una puerta abierta. Sólo por si acaso.

-Deberías venir, aunque sólo sea para que le eche un vistazo a la herida. Tú puedes desinfectarla solo, pero sería conveniente que yo te quite los puntos. Seguramente en una semana ya estarán secos.

Percy se tocó la frente. Se le había olvidado por completo el balonazo de aquella tarde.

-Supongo que sí.

Seguramente se quitaría los puntos él mismo. Si es que era capaz de hacerlo sin sacarse el ojo, claro.

-En fin. Hasta pronto.

Percy se despidió con cordialidad. Escuchó cerrarse la puerta mientras bajaba las escaleras. Aún tenía la mano en la herida de la frente. Al salir a la calle, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y descubrió que Audrey había metido dentro la piruleta.

Sonrió.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

-Podía haberme imaginado cualquier cosa menos lo que has hecho.

Audrey ayudó a Stan a recoger los platos y le dedicó a Cillian una mirada un tanto condescendiente. Tenía que quejarse por todo, por supuesto.

-Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Cuándo te levantaste esta mañana tenías previsto invitar a cenar a ese chico?

-Me lo encontré en la calle.

-Otra vez.

-Charlamos, le dieron un balonazo y tuve que curarle la herida –Audrey, que había entornado los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo, procuraba no perder la paciencia con Cillian- Lo que pasó después fue inevitable. ¿A qué sí, Stan?

-Totalmente inevitable.

Audrey agradeció el apoyo del hombre con un gesto seco y recogió el mantel. Le gustaba cuando Stan se ponía de su parte. A él no era fácil discutirle las cosas.

-Además, no sé por qué te quejas. Percy es un chico muy amable. ¿Verdad, Stan?

-Amable y educado.

-¿Amable y educado? –Cillian los miró con incredulidad- Es un bicho raro que no sabe utilizar una cabina, que nunca había probado la _Coca-Cola _y que no escucha música, ni ve películas, ni sabe absolutamente nada de nada.

-Quizá es miembro de esa comunidad religiosa… -Stan frunció el ceño, como intentando recordar algo –Los _amish_.

-O a lo mejor es miembro de una secta que pretende acabar con nosotros –Audrey torció el gesto y chasqueó la lengua- A mí no me parece tan raro, la verdad. Ha estado en un internado muy severo durante un montón de años.

La verdad era que Percy no había mencionado cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese supuesto colegio, pero daba por hecho que sus padres lo encerraron siendo muy niño. Era una explicación bastante lógica para su falta de conocimientos.

-¿Y dónde se metía en verano, listilla? –Cillian no podía dejar de poner peros.

-¡Ay! ¡Mira, no lo sé! No seas pesado, tío. ¿Qué más da si es un poco raro? Es muy simpático y me he divertido mucho con él. ¿Pasa algo por eso?

Audrey lo retó con la mirada. Cillian pareció dispuesto a objetar más cosas, pero se mordió los labios y encogió los hombros. Audrey supuso que era porque Percy Weasley era el primer hombre con el que intercambiaba más de dos palabras seguidas desde lo de David y, dentro de su cabeza, eso debía ser bueno.

-¿Por qué no vemos la tele un rato, niños?

Stan se sentó en el sofá, apoderándose del mando a distancia. Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Debate político. No había nada que aburriera más a Audrey que eso, ni siquiera los campeonatos de golf que el propio Stan veía algunas veces por televisión. Cillian se mostró un poco más entusiasmado y se acomodó en su sillón orejero. Era la cosa más fea que Audrey había visto jamás, pero asombrosamente cómodo.

Audrey se planteó la posibilidad de encerrarse en su habitación, pero le gustaba quedarse un rato con aquellos dos por las noches, así que se sentó junto a Stan y se abrazó a un cojín de tamaño considerable.

Los rostros de unos cuantos políticos y periodistas pasaron ante sus ojos sin que ella prestara mucha atención. Hablaban sobre una reforma agraria o algo así, nada que le produjera otra cosa que no fuera sueño. Bostezó un par de veces, apoyó la cabeza en el comodísimo hombro de Stan y, entonces, el nombre y el rostro de un hombre la sacaron de su sopor.

-¿Quién es ese?

Stan la miró con sorpresa, puesto que era la primera vez que le hacía alguna pregunta relacionada con la política, pero le respondió con la naturalidad de siempre.

-Richard Clearwater. Tiene un escaño en la Sala de los Comunes y…

-¡Clearwater!

Audrey se levantó del sofá. Se sentía como Newton el día que la manzana le cayó en la cabeza.

-¿No te suena de nada el nombre?

-Pues no –Cillian estiró un brazo y la apartó del medio –Y cierra la boca, chiflada.

-¡Pero es Richard Clearwater!

-No sé que te pasa, Audrey, bonita. Pero me estás jodiendo el reportaje.

Audrey, al comprender que no le estaban haciendo caso alguno, se apartó de la televisión y reflexionó largamente durante unos segundos. Después, se puso otra vez frente a Cillian. Tenía información muy importante y deseaba compartirla con alguien.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Ese es el dueño de la casa que alquilamos el otro día. ¡Es el padre de la novia de Percy!

Cillian alzó una ceja. Stan estaba totalmente ajeno a la conversación, aunque Audrey sospechaba que tenía una oreja puesta en ellos.

-Vamos a ver, detective Poirot. ¿Sabes cuánta gente hay en Inglaterra que se apellida Clearwater?

Audrey apretó los labios, sintiéndose repentinamente enfurecida. Odiaba cuando Cillian hacía eso de quitarle la esperanza utilizando unas cuantas palabras.

-No puede ser una coincidencia.

-¡Ay, calla ya!

Cillian hizo ademán de apartarla de nuevo, pero Stan se incorporó un poco y miró a Audrey con expresión insondable.

-En realidad, lord Clearwater es representante de la zona en la que estaba la casa.

-¿Ves? –Audrey señaló acusadoramente a su amigo- ¡Te lo he dicho!

-Stan, no le des la razón, haz el favor. Audrey está loca y nosotros debemos controlarla.

Audrey gruñó. No encontraba otra forma de expresar su indignación, así que le tiró a Cillian un par de cojines y se encerró en su dormitorio dando un portazo. Ella tenía razón y lo iba a demostrar, le costase lo que le costase.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Hola a todos otra vez._

_Pues sí, una vez restablecida mi conexión a Internet puedo cumplir con mi palabra y actualizar la historia de nuevo, y recuperar así la semana perdida. Seguramente el sábado o el domingo cuelgue otro capítulo. Es que estoy en racha y me divierto tanto con Audrey que no puedo parar de escribir._

_Espero que vosotros hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo. Tengo la sensación de que me he pasado con las referencias a la cultura pop, pero me apetecía tanto confundir al pobre Percy dentro de ese mundo desconocido que es el muggle, que no he podido resistirme. Y sí, la trama no es que avance mucho, pero todo el rollo que os habéis tragado estaba únicamente dedicado a la relación Percy/Audrey. En algún momento tendrán que hablar –sobretodo ella- hacerse amiguitos, empezar a gustarse y todas esas cosas._

_Para no dejaros con la duda, sí, Richard Clearwater es el padre de Penny, pero no os penséis que será tan fácil dar con él. No sé cómo serán las cosas por Inglaterra, pero yo no me imagino entrando en el Congreso para liarme de conversación con, no sé, el presi ZP o con el pepero Mariano. No lo veo fácil, no._

_Por cierto, Hércules Poirot es el protagonista de un buen número de novelas de Agatha Christie. Y aunque parece un poco machista, xenófobo y clasista, me cae bien. Quizá su encanto resida precisamente ahí. Era sólo para añadir algo de información, para el que no siga la obra de esa escritora._

_Nada más por mi parte. Nos vemos muy pronto_

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_


	6. Trayectoria de bumerán

**DOS SABUESOS DESPISTADOS**

_**DISCLAIMER:**____Casi todo es de Rowling. Lo de siempre, vamos._

**CAPÍTULO ****6**

**Trayectoria de bumerán**

Cuando Cillian había sugerido que se compraran un ordenador, Audrey lo había considerado un gasto inútil y se había negado con rotundidad. No obstante, el paso del tiempo le terminó demostrando su error y esa mañana estaba actuando de forma poco diligente. Porque aprovechar cada instante libre para correr hasta el puesto de control de enfermeras y hacer consultas en _Internet_ no formaba parte de su trabajo habitual.

Audrey se asomó por encima del mostrador para comprobar que no había nadie cerca. Helen ya la había pillado antes, pero no iba a delatarla. Le preocupaba más que Polly Fisch apareciera por allí y le echara una bronca más que justificable. Con movimientos rápidos, se introdujo en el buscador y tecleó el nombre de Richard Clearwater. Audrey soltó un suspiro de desaliento cuando comprobó que existían un buen número de artículos periodísticos sobre él. Imprimió los cinco primeros, plegó los folios y lo metió en la carpeta que tenía más a mano.

Contenta y confiada porque nadie la había descubierto, Audrey se dirigió a la sala de enfermeras. Aprovecharía el almuerzo para leer toda aquella información y con suerte sacaría algo en claro. Tampoco era como si pudiera hacer algo más para averiguar cosas sobre Richard Clearwater. No podía presentarse en el Parlamento y esperar allí hasta que llegara para llamar su atención a voces. No tenía pinta de ser un plan muy efectivo.

Durante el desayuno, Audrey había sometido al pobre Stan a un interrogatorio. La chica no conocía a nadie que supiera más cosas sobre política, pero tristemente ignoraba quién era exactamente el señor Clearwater y dónde podía encontrarlo. Toda la información que Stan poseía de él procedía directamente de la televisión, así que Audrey podría haberse ahorrado la conversación matutina de haber prestado un poco más de atención durante la noche. Cillian había señalado, no muy amablemente, que Audrey estaba loca por querer encontrar a un hombre que era conocido de otro tipo del que sólo sabían que era rarísimo, y Audrey, no muy amablemente tampoco, lo había mandado a la mierda. Así, sin más, frente al exquisito desayuno que Stan había preparado.

Evidentemente, Audrey no salió de casa de muy buen humor. Lo único positivo del día era que tenía turno de mañana. Había discutido con un tipo barrigón que le había dado un empujón en el metro y después increpó a un conductor que casi la atropella. No era como si ella hubiera tenido razón, pues cruzaba la calle cuando no debía hacerlo, pero Audrey necesitaba desahogarse un poco. Normalmente no dejaba que Cillian la enfadase, pero el sentirse tan sola en su aventura de encontrar a la novia de Percy la frustraba mucho.

Además, Audrey aún estaba intentando averiguar por qué quería dar con ella. Percy Weasley no era amigo suyo. Tan solo habían hablado un par de veces y, aunque le parecía agradable y lo encontraba bastante mono para ser pelirrojo y tener tantas pecas, no existía ninguna clase de vínculo entre ambos. Cierto que la tarde anterior se lo había pasado en grande con él, pero ahí terminaba todo. Era bastante posible que Weasley no fuera a buscarla para que le quitara los puntos de la cabeza y no tenía forma alguna de ponerse en contacto con él. Era sólo un desconocido y su novia era más desconocida aún, pero Audrey quería ayudar.

Seguramente porque la historia le pareció dramáticamente romántica. Y a ella le gustaban los grandes dramas. No hacía falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta de que a Percy le dolía la ausencia de la chica. Por su forma de hablar, debía estar absolutamente loco por ella. Y tampoco era como si le hubiera hablado mucho de esa tal Penny, pero no hacía falta. Audrey sabía lo que era estar colado por alguien. Conocía ese brillo en los ojos de Percy, el mismo brillo del que Cillian no quería ni oír hablar y que ella, pese a sus esfuerzos por olvidarlo, aún tenía cuando recordaba a David.

David. De una forma u otra, Audrey siempre terminaba pensando en él. No era fácil no recordar cosas estando en el hospital. Habían sido muchos encuentros fugaces en el cuarto de la limpieza, muchas miradas compartidas en los turnos de guardia y muchos besos fugaces para que fuera fácil. Audrey tampoco entendía cómo se había liado con él. No existía nadie en el hospital que fuera más inadecuado. Lo había intentado, su conciencia le había gritado millones de veces que no estaba bien, pero ella no había podido resistirlo.

David era como aquel caballero andante con el que Audrey solía soñar de niña. La primera vez que se fijó realmente en él ni siquiera fue en el hospital. Se saludaban y hablaban de vez en cuando, por supuesto, pero Audrey no sintió atracción alguna por él hasta aquel día de Navidad, casi un año antes.

Después de una decepcionante comida navideña, consistente en cerveza y comida china, Audrey y Cillian se fueron a tomar unas copas. Bebieron, bailaron e hicieron el idiota con un grupo de viejos amigos. David andaba por el mismo _pub_ con unos tipos trajeados y escandalosos y Audrey se vio en la obligación de ir a saludarlo. La conversación fue incómoda porque ella no conocía a los amigos de David y porque realmente no sabía de qué hablar con él. Y, entonces, se escuchó un alboroto en el local y Audrey vio como un tipo salía corriendo de allí.

Fue la primera vez que Audrey veía un apuñalamiento. Apenas llevaba unos meses en el hospital y sus tareas habían sido tan aburridas como sencillas. Cuando vio a aquel chico tirado en el suelo, con el abdomen ensangrentado, creyó que se moriría allí mismo. Sintió tantas nauseas que quiso salir corriendo. Pero no lo hizo porque David gritó su nombre y le ordenó que le ayudara. Y Audrey no pudo más que obedecer.

Dudaba mucho que el chico sobreviviera porque ella hubiera sido capaz de llamar a una ambulancia y de apretar la herida con un par de toallas, pero todo salió bien y ella empezó a fijarse en David. Los hombres mayores nunca le habían gustado, pero después de ese día, Audrey descubrió que el médico era arrebatadoramente guapo, que tenía unas manos enormes capaces de hacer maravillas y, ante todo, que le excitaba muchísimo su voz. Firme, grave y varonil. La voz perfecta. Era tan ridículo que incluso esa mañana se sintió avergonzada.

Su pequeña aventura de más de nueve meses con David Ferguson no era algo de lo que enorgullecerse. Audrey supo que no irían a ninguna parte desde el principio. Supo que podría hacer daño a gente inocente y supo que ella misma terminaría echa polvo, pero se lió con él. Y quizá no debería darle tantas vueltas al asunto, puesto que era David el que más tenía que perder, pero su conciencia no la había dejado descansar ni un solo día. Y cuando vio a la mujer de David y a sus dos encantadoras hijas en el hospital, abrazándolo y saludándolo y queriéndolo y disfrutando de él, porque era de ellas y de nadie más, Audrey decidió que todo terminaría y lo terminó. No era una bruja, por más que se hubiera comportado como una.

Había sido su decisión, sí, pero no fue fácil. Algunas veces, David le decía que le gustaría dejar a su mujer para irse con ella y Audrey pensaba que eso no podría estar tan mal, porque David le gustaba de verdad y no estaba con él por capricho, pero siempre supo que él no lo haría. Su mujer y sus hijas era lo más importante y, viéndolo con perspectiva, Audrey casi lo agradecía. No le hubiera gustado ver una familia rota por su culpa.

El día que lo dejó lloró como una boba. Cillian había faltado al trabajo para quedarse a su lado durante todo un fin de semana. Ni siquiera le dijo que se lo había advertido. Cillian podía ser un gilipollas y un insensible hijo de puta cuando se lo proponía, pero la quería lo suficiente para ofrecer consuelo y guardarse los consejos. Se conocían tanto que sabían cuándo era conveniente guardar silencio y cuándo ofrecer opiniones y por eso seguían siendo buenos amigos. Podían meter la pata hasta el fondo, y el otro siempre estaría ahí para levantarlos si se caían. No importaba lo reprobables que fueran sus acciones. Se querían sin concesiones. Cillian aceptaba que Audrey fuera un poco zorra, y Audrey aceptaba que Cillian fuera un poco ladrón. Así de sencillo.

Lo único que Audrey había sacado en claro de aquella relación fue que nunca más volvería a hacer algo así. Si volvía a fijarse en un hombre comprometido, se pondría un cinturón de castidad y desaparecería todo lo deprisa que le fuera posible.

En cuanto a David, era un fastidio tener que convivir con él todos los días, pero poco a poco lo sobrellevaba. Aquello debía ser su castigo por haberse portado tan mal y Audrey era capaz de asumirlo y vivir con las consecuencias. Además, el deseo arrebatador de otros tiempos se iba esfumando y, aunque era innegable que David aún le gustaba, ya no sentía lo mismo por él. Seguramente sólo quería convencerse a sí misma para evitar que siguiera doliendo, pero Audrey dudaba que hubiera llegado a enamorarse de él. Sabía lo que era estar enamorada y la ruptura no fue tan dramática como las que tuvo en su adolescencia.

¡Dios! ¡Cómo lloró cuando lo dejó con Andrew! Audrey sonrió para sí misma. No es que fuera la mujer más lista de la tierra, pero sí que fue la adolescente más tonta y melodramática de la historia.

-No quiero imaginar en qué estás pensando.

Helen fue directa a la máquina de café e introdujo un par de monedas.

-En cosas muy malas, por supuesto. Ya sabes lo que me gusta conspirar.

-¿Y qué es esta vez? –Helen se sentó frente a ella, poniendo los pies en los travesaños de la silla- ¿Pretendes organizar un ejército de enfermeras para tomar el poder?

-Incluso he considerado la posibilidad de solicitar ayuda alienígena. ¿Qué te parece?

-Suena interesante. Te ayudaré si me nombras Ministra de Moda y Peluquería.

Audrey resopló y ahogó una risita. Helen rió a su vez e intercambiaron un par de comentarios surrealistas antes de volver al trabajo. No querían que Fisch fuera por allí a meterles prisa. Audrey estaba convencida de que la jefa de enfermeras tenía poderes paranormales y era capaz de detectar cuando una de sus empleadas no estaba atendiendo sus obligaciones.

-¿Te apetece venirte a tomar algo esta noche? Necesito alejarme de Cillian y los hombres todo lo que pueda.

-Siempre me he preguntado qué le ves.

Se refería a Cillian, claro. Helen lo odiaba desde siempre. Lo suyo había sido odio a primera vista y eran incapaces de estar en una misma habitación sin insultarse o intentar asesinarse. Audrey solía bromear diciendo que lo que había entre ellos era cierta tensión sexual no resuelta.

-Es más majo de lo que parece. Si lo conocieras un poco más, seguro que te caería bien.

Helen alzó una ceja y se detuvo frente a la habitación de uno de sus pacientes. Audrey le guiñó un ojo y se puso a trabajar. Realmente le hacía falta una noche sólo de chicas y se alegraba de que Helen quisiera irse por ahí con ella de vez en cuando. Al menos ella no la miraba como si estuviera loca.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¿Qué tienes aquí, cielo?

Su madre le cogió la cara con las dos manos y toqueteó con firme decisión la tirita que Audrey le había colocado en la ceja un par de días antes. _"Mierda"_, fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar Percy mientras se maldecía por haberse olvidado de que esa cosa estaba ahí.

Seguramente sería lógico pensar que no le habían faltado oportunidades para curarse la herida y olvidarse de puntos de sutura y _muggles_ parlanchinas, pero en realidad Percy no había tenido tiempo. O eso quería pensar mientras cogía las manos de su madre y se alejaba un par de pasos de ella.

-No es nada, mamá. Es una tontería.

Tenía toda la pinta de serlo, la verdad. Él, un mago cualificado y talentoso, aceptando que una extraña le cosiera la cabeza para luego olvidarse de que debía recurrir a los métodos de siempre y dejarse de chorradas. Sí. Era una tontería cuanto menos, aunque Percy era consciente de que una parte de sí mismo no había querido solucionar ese pequeño problema. La parte que quería volver a ver a Audrey.

No tenía ningún motivo en especial para desear visitarla otra vez. Era simplemente el hecho de que ella no supiera quién era en realidad Percy Weasley. Audrey no sabía que había rechazado a su familia durante años, que era un lamebotas insufrible, un pretencioso pirado y un imbécil pomposo y gilipollas. Audrey tampoco sabía que Fred estaba muerto y no tenía que sentir pena por él, ni por la forma que tuvo de perder a Penny ni por tantas otras cosas que a Percy le parecían muy injustas. Audrey sólo sabía que se llamaba Percy y que el mundo que a ella le resultaba absolutamente natural y cotidiano, para él era una aventura apasionante. O casi.

Después de un breve forcejeo, Percy se zafó definitivamente de las manos maternas y logró quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda. Le pareció tocar un objeto extraño y entonces encontró la piruleta que Audrey le había regalado. Ajeno a la mirada suspicaz de su madre, sonrió.

-¿Has vuelto a aficionarte a los dulces? –Inquirió Molly, asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro –Cuando eras pequeño te encantaban. Solías escaquearte por las noches para robar caramelos de la alacena. ¿Te acuerdas?

Percy hubiera podido negar los hechos, pero lo recordaba perfectamente. Las golosinas habían sido su absoluta perdición durante una etapa de su vida que le hacía sentirse un poco avergonzado. Una etapa en la que acostumbraba saltarse las normas para lograr un pequeño trozo de regaliz que llevarse a la boca.

-En realidad no es para mí –Mintió, dejando la piruleta de Audrey sobre la mesa- Es para… Teddy.

Percy no estaba seguro de que regalar dulces a adultos pudiera considerarse como algo maduro y adecuado, así que recurrió al único niño que había en la familia –más o menos- para hacer valer su mentira.

-¡Oh! –Su madre se extrañó un poco, eso sí, puesto que Percy jamás le había regalado nada a Teddy. No es que fuera el hombre más detallista del mundo –Supongo que está bien, aunque me parece que aún es un poco pequeño para piruletas. ¿No crees?

Percy se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en su lugar habitual de la mesa de la cocina. Estaba un poco cansado. Había pasado todo el día encerrado en su despacho trabajando y su madre era el primer ser humano con el que intercambiaba más de dos palabras. De pronto se sintió un poco más avergonzado que antes porque se dio cuenta de que bastantes funcionarios del Ministerio le habían visto la tirita de la frente, pero tenía demasiada hambre para darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-He hecho pastel de carne. ¿Te apetece?

Por supuesto que le apetecía. De hecho, le apetecía cualquier cosa que su madre hubiera cocinado. Molly le sirvió un buen plato para cenar y se sentó frente a él. Tenía esa expresión un tanto ausente que le ponía los pelos de punta a Percy.

Todos los Weasley sabían que Molly no estaba bien, que tenía la muerte de Fred clavada a fondo en el corazón y que le sería muy difícil superarlo. Un día, su padre les comentó a Bill y a él que se pasaba casi todo el día llorando. Era evidente que no quería preocupar a nadie, y por eso recurrió a sus hijos más mayores. Arthur no sabía cómo ayudar a su esposa ni cómo ayudarse a sí mismo, porque él también había perdido a un hijo y después había asumido la responsabilidad de sacar a su familia adelante. Percy odiaba ver los ojos constantemente enrojecidos de su madre y, en un acto reflejo, cubrió la mano de su madre con la suya y la estrechó con fuerza. Y todo eso sin dejar de comer, como quitándole importancia a su intento por ofrecer consuelo. Pronto sintió la caricia materna en sus dedos y alzó la vista un instante, encontrándose con una desgarradora gratitud en los ojos de su madre.

-¿George no ha venido contigo?

-Nos encontramos con Angelina cuando veníamos para acá. Iban a tomarse un par de copas juntos.

Molly afirmó con la cabeza. Últimamente Angelina y George quedaban más de dos o tres veces a la semana. Percy sabía que sólo eran amigos. Ambos buscaban una fuerza que sólo eran capaces de encontrar en el otro. Solían sentarse en algún rincón de cualquier bar y beber en silencio, intercambiando miradas y rumiando su dolor juntos. Percy se alegraba de que su hermano hubiera encontrado a alguien que le hiciera sentir bien porque, aunque George se esforzaba por ser el mismo de antes –y era una auténtica lucha diaria el hacerlo- nunca lo conseguiría. Fred se había llevado un pedazo del corazón de Molly Weasley y la mitad del alma de George.

-Es una buena chica. Fred la quería mucho.

Percy apretó los dientes, fijando toda su atención en la expresión de su madre. Buscaba un indicio indicativo de que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro, pero Molly no lo hizo. Elevó los ojos hacia el cielo un instante y suspiró, dándole un golpecito a Percy en el brazo antes de ponerse en pie. Cuando se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar el jardín, el joven comprendió que su madre necesitaba respirar. Se preguntó si en algún momento ella podría hablar de Fred sin que se le quebrara la voz y los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

Percy se comió el resto de su cena con un nudo pesado en la garganta. Escuchaba los sollozos ahogados de su madre y veía sus hombros agitándose agónicamente. Quería ponerse en pie, abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que con el tiempo el dolor mitigaría y el recuerdo de Fred dejaría de hacerle tanto daño, pero sabía que eso no la haría sentir mejor. Porque Molly no quería que el dolor desapareciera ni que el recuerdo dejara de hacer daño. Molly quería a su hijo de vuelta y ni Percy ni nadie podría devolvérselo jamás.

La llegada de Arthur hizo que el ambiente experimentara un leve cambio. Molly se limpió las lágrimas y lo recibió con una sonrisa forzada. Era obvio que no quería que su marido la viera en ese estado. Aún así, bastó un pequeño intercambio de miradas entre el señor Weasley y su hijo para que el hombre supiera lo que estaba pasando. Arthur caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó. La comida pronto estuvo frente a él. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dar las gracias cuando Molly salió al exterior.

-No podemos seguir así.

Percy apretó los dientes. El nudo en la garganta seguía allí y no sabía si sería capaz de seguir conteniéndolo.

-Pensaba que poco a poco se sentiría mejor. Confiaba en que pudiera superarlo, pero no puede. Necesita ayuda y yo no…

Arthur se interrumpió bruscamente. Percy se dijo a sí mismo que no podría soportar verlo llorar a él también.

-En San Mungo están organizando una especie de grupos. No sé cómo se llaman. La gente se reúne para compartir sus experiencias y he pensado que a tu madre podría hacerle bien.

-Mamá se niega a hablar con nosotros. No estoy seguro de que vaya a funcionar.

Percy había hablado con suavidad, temiendo que la voluntad de su padre pudiera destruirse si elevaba la voz o no utilizaba las palabras adecuadas. Arthur suspiró y cerró los ojos un instante. Parecía más viejo que nunca.

-Estoy tan cansado.

Percy se tapó la boca con una mano y bebió agua. Su padre negó con la cabeza varias veces y finalmente empezó a comer. O a intentarlo al menos, porque esa noche Percy fue plenamente consciente de lo desmejorado que estaba su padre y se preguntó cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

La música de _Blur_ inundaba todo el piso. Audrey incluso podía escuchar a Cillian vociferando _Song 2 _en su habitación. Debía estar saltando sobre la cama, haciendo el idiota y fingiendo que tocaba la guitarra. Audrey sonrió ante la imagen y siguió intentando hacer algo decente con su pelo. Partiendo del hecho de que necesitaba recortárselo urgentemente, nunca se le había dado bien la peluquería, menos aún si tenía que practicar consigo misma. Se planteó la posibilidad de ponerse alguna de las pelucas que utilizaba en las _Noches del Misterio_ –la rubia cortita le resultaba especialmente bonita- pero finalmente se peinó el flequillo hacia delante y el resto se lo recogió todo lo alto que le fue capaz. No es que fuera lo más sofisticado y elegante del mundo, pero a Audrey le gustaba así.

Se observó al espejo. Minifalda negra y top blanco, con las preciosas botas de cuero que se había comprado hacía ya un montón de tiempo. No presentaba su aspecto más discreto y eso le gustaba. Esa noche le apetecía que la gente la mirara. Se había prometido dejar aparcado a David en el pasado y si tenía que ligarse a algún tío imbécil para lograrlo, pues lo haría y punto.

Tras darle al maquillaje un último retoque, se miró en el espejo y se dio el visto bueno.

-¿Vas a salir con eso?

Cillian había aparecido a su lado en el espejo y amenazaba con comportarse con el clásico celo estúpido y machista del hermano mayor. Audrey alzó la barbilla, se miró el trasero y sonrió.

-Pues claro. ¿No te gusta?

-Yo diría que vas a coger un buen resfriado con esa ropa. –Cillian torció el gesto- Y que estás bastante buena, a pesar de que eres muy bajita y de que no tienes ni puta idea de cómo peinarte.

-Vaya. ¿Gracias?

Cillian sólo sonrió y quitó la música. Stan debía estar a punto de perder la paciencia ante tanto y tan desagradable ruido.

-¿Te has echado novio? –El chico se dejó caer en su sillón orejero- No me digas que has quedado con Weasley el Raro.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no. He quedado con Helen y otro par de chicas del hospital –Audrey carraspeó- Y no llames así a Percy. No es raro.

-Sí que es raro.

-No lo es.

-¿De verdad quieres que empecemos otra absurda discusión?

-Creo que no tengo tiempo –Audrey miró el reloj y cogió su abrigo y el bolso- Será mejor que me de prisa si no quiero llegar tarde.

-Tú siempre llegas tarde.

Audrey le despidió con un gesto desdeñoso y salió por la puerta. La noche se presentaba relativamente agradable. Hacía un frío insoportable, pero no llovía. Seguramente se levantaría un poco de niebla más tarde, pero a Audrey le gustaba la niebla.

Había quedado con Helen y las otras en un local del centro. Tenía que coger el metro en la parada de siempre y tardaría aproximadamente un cuarto de hora en llegar. Para la vuelta lo más seguro era que cogieran un taxi, puesto que estaban preparadas para estar de juerga hasta tarde.

-Hola, Audrey.

Miró a ambos lados y vio a Percy medio escondido entre las sombras. Aquel nuevo encuentro no tenía nada de casual y si Audrey no hubiera conocido a aquel chico, se habría llevado un buen susto. Pero Weasley estaba allí, con su tirita en la ceja y su cara pecosa y ella se olvidó por un instante del metro y de las chicas.

-Percy. ¿Has venido a que te quite los puntos?

Lo vio llevarse la mano a la herida de la frente y se acercó a él un poco más. Lo miró a los ojos y descubrió que no parecían tan inexpresivos como era normal en él. De hecho, estaban un poco más enrojecidos de lo normal y su mirada estaba plagada de tristeza. Audrey se preguntó qué le habría pasado para tener esa pinta. Por supuesto, no preguntó nada.

De haberlo hecho, Percy no le habría dicho que había salido tan echo polvo de casa de sus padres que se había pasado casi una hora llorando como un imbécil. No había querido mostrarse débil frente a ellos, pero una vez a solas el mundo se le vino encima. Pensó en Fred, en los Lupin, en Penny y en todos los que la guerra se había llevado por delante y no pudo seguir luchando contra las emociones. Se había dado cuenta de que la única persona que lo ayudaba a distraerse era Audrey y había ido hasta allí con la esperanza de volver a encontrarla. Había sido algo tan instintivo que incluso él estaba sorprendido.

-Me parece que es un poco tarde. ¿No?

Audrey le sonrió y se abrazó a sí misma, tirando del cuello del abrigo que llevaba puesto. Tenía frío. ¡Qué cierto era aquello de que para estar bella hay que sufrir!.

-Podrías pasarte mañana. ¿Qué te parece? Es que tengo un poco de prisa.

-Claro. Perdona.

Percy lamentó que la chica se despidiera tan pronto. La vio siguiendo con su camino y estaba a punto de soltar un suspiro de frustración cuando ella dio media vuelta y se acercó nuevamente a él.

-¿Por qué no te vienes? He quedado con unas amigas. Vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí. Será divertido.

-No sé. No quiero molestar. Ni siquiera conozco a tus amigas.

-Venga. Vente, de verdad. A las chicas no les importará. Además, están locas por liarse con alguien y yo no creo que esta noche vaya a conseguirlo. Si te vienes, no me quedaré sola.

Percy se mordió los labios. Sabía que eso de salir con _muggles_ por ahí no era una buena idea. Una cosa era hablar con Audrey porque le gustaba escucharla decir cosas sin parar y otra muy distinta meterse en su vida de aquella manera. Era evidente que ella tenía ganas de irse con sus amigas, aunque también era verdad que había tenido ocasión de irse y que había vuelto para invitarlo. Realmente debía apetecerle contar con su compañía.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro. Vamos.

Audrey lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró calle abajo. Percy estaba a punto de vivir una nueva experiencia y no se sentía nada seguro al respecto. Lo único que tenía claro era que estar con esa chica le haría sentir mejor y sólo por eso valía la pena correr el riesgo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Audrey bailaba bastante bien. Él no. Él era bueno con el baile de salón, pero aquello era muy diferente. Además, no terminaba de sentirse cómodo. Había demasiada gente a su alrededor, todos ellos _muggles_. La música estaba muy alta, la gente gritaba, reía, y se toqueteaba todo el rato y los empujones eran una constante bastante molesta. Aún así, Percy debía reconocer que las amigas de Audrey eran simpáticas, aunque no parecieran excesivamente listas. Un par de ellas habían desaparecido de la mano de unos chicos, y Helen, la única que aguantaba con ellos, acompañaba a Audrey en su exhibición de danza moderna. O lo que fuera aquello, porque lo único que las chicas hacían era contonearse. Con bastante ritmo, eso sí.

Percy estaba de pie frente a ellas, con una _Coca-Cola _en la mano y moviendo un poco los pies. El baile no era lo suyo y quizá porque estaba prácticamente inmóvil, los empujones le resultaban tan molestos. Procuraba concentrarse en Audrey y Helen con relativo éxito.

De hecho, en ese momento pensaba que la ropa de las chicas _muggles_ era excesivamente provocativa. Mucha carne al descubierto y muchos ojos masculinos clavados en ellas. Las brujas vestían con bastante más decencia, todo sea dicho de paso, pero a una parte de Percy le gustaba muchísimo la minifalda de Audrey. No estaba seguro de que Penny alguna vez hubiera usado algo parecido, sobretodo porque nunca la había visto con la ropa que podría utilizar para salir de fiesta, pero la ropa de Audrey era… Diferente.

Audrey y Helen intercambiaron unas palabras. Percy supuso que hablaban sobre ese tipo que, durante tanto tiempo y con tanto interés, había estado mirando a Helen. Efectivamente, la chica fue junto a él y Percy no tardó en perderlos de vista entre el montón de gente que les rodeaba. Audrey se acercó a él entonces, le cogió de la mano y lo sacó de la pista de baile. Se estaba apiadando de él. Debía de darle mucha pena por su escaso talento de bailarín y quería evitarle que siguiera sumido en aquel mal trago.

Aunque para hablar tenían que gritar, Percy aceptó de buen grado tomar asiento. Empezaba a hacerse tarde y realmente no creyó conveniente que Audrey apoyara una mano en su pierna con tanta confianza, pero ni siquiera se movió para huir del contacto. Era agradable sentir esa calidez desinteresada, ese gesto amable que no muchos tenían con él.

-¿Qué te dije? Al final nos hemos quedado solos. No creo que ninguna de las tres vuelva con nosotros hoy.

Percy cabeceó y esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias. No estaba muy seguro de que aquella clase de comportamiento fuera correcto. No es que fuera un tipo remilgado ni nada de eso, pero no le parecía bien que las chicas se fueran con gente desconocida así como así. No era algo que Penny o cualquiera de sus conocidas hubiera hecho.

-Cuando quieras nos vamos.

Percy volvió a cabecear y agradeció el gesto. La verdad era que estaba un poco harto de la música y el ambiente y así se lo hizo saber a Audrey, sugiriendo que podrían ir a algún lugar un poco más tranquilo para charlar. Ella no puso objeción alguna. Después de todo había pasado más de dos horas haciendo el loco. Además, era obvio que a Percy no le gustaba demasiado salir a bailar y la verdad era que le apetecía hablar. Esperaba que él dijera algo más que en las ocasiones anteriores. Y, qué demonios, él no podía seguir en la discoteca con aquel traje ni un minuto más.

El ambiente en la calle estaba bastante animado. Caminaron entre al gente durante unos cuantos metros, uno junto al otro y sin decir palabra. Audrey, que estaba bastante segura de que el aspecto taciturno del chico no se debía únicamente al aburrimiento que pudiera provocarle el baile, decidió que ya era hora de averiguar un poco más. Sí. Era un poco cotilla, pero también se preocupaba por Percy. ¿Y qué podía perder? Él podría negarse a hablar y punto, tampoco era el fin del mundo ni nada parecido.

-Sé que no es asunto mío y de verdad que no me gustaría que te molestases conmigo, pero a ti te pasa algo. ¿A qué sí?

Lo vio suspirar. A Percy no le había sorprendido la pregunta. Ella ya lo había mirado unas cuantas veces como si se muriera de ganas por decirle algo y, aunque había estado esperando toda la noche a que dijera algo como aquello, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo. No le gustaba compartir sus cosas con nadie. Seguramente por eso no tenía ningún amigo íntimo. De hecho, con la única persona con la que alguna vez había hablado sobre sí mismo fue con Penny. Penny, que tan lejos de su alcance estaba en ese momento.

A pesar de que no le apetecía demasiado contestar, cuando miró a Audrey y vio la genuina preocupación de sus ojos, supo que no era justo utilizarla para abstraerse de su vida sin ofrecer nada a cambio. Tampoco era como si tuviera que entrar en detalles.

-No he pasado un buen día.

-Ya.

Audrey se mordió los labios, suponiendo que no podría sacarle más información. Lo escuchó suspirar profundamente y tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos, puesto que Percy se había detenido en medio de la calle. Parecía estar pensando en algo y ella lo encontró un poco raro por primera vez desde que lo conoció.

-Te agradezco el interés, Audrey, pero no me pasa nada. Hace unos meses –Se detuvo, tragando saliva ruidosamente- Hace unos meses perdí a alguien y hoy…

Se encogió de hombros, sin atreverse a terminar la frase. No le había hablado de Fred, pero supo que tampoco hacía falta cuando Audrey le sonrió y se agarró a su brazo. Fue una sonrisa luminosa y cálida, sin compasión. Percy agradeció más la falta de esa compasión que cualquier otra cosa que Audrey hubiera podido hacer o decir.

-Todos tenemos días malos. Es algo perfectamente normal.

Audrey se había dado cuenta de que a él le daba vergüenza revelarse ante ella y, supuso, ante cualquiera. Era perfectamente normal, puesto que apenas se conocían, pero había algo más, algo que tenía que ver con su forma de ser. Percy era un tipo bastante estirado, de esos que nunca demuestran sus emociones o que fingen no tenerlas. Tal vez por eso agradeció la confianza que, aunque escasa, había depositado en ella, y se agarró a él sin más miramientos. Lo notó tenso ante el contacto y le hizo gracia, pero no lo soltó. Consideraba que era muy importante que se fuera acostumbrando a esas cosas.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer? –La pregunta le sorprendió y Percy la recibió con los ojos entornados. Audrey seguía sonriendo, agarrada a él y prácticamente dando saltitos emocionados- Haremos cualquier cosa que quieras para animarte –Entonces, ella se mordió los labios y adquirió una expresión un tanto ridícula- Bueno. Cualquier cosa no. ¿Verdad que no?

Percy notó un codo estampándose contra las costillas y tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que Audrey le había dado un sentido bastante sexual a esa última parte. Azorado, se separó de ella y la escuchó reír. No era burlona, pero a él no le gustó mucho esa risa.

-¡Claro que no! –Espetó, alzando las manos en actitud defensiva. Audrey agitó la cabeza y volvió a agarrarlo. Esa vez no se sintió tan incómodo como antes, aunque no terminaba de gustarle tanto contacto.

-Venga, hombre, que era broma. Para esas cosas estoy yo.

Percy resopló y sonrió forzadamente otra vez. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran ambos. No solo en altura, puesto que Audrey parecía más pequeña que nunca cuando se agarraba a su brazo, también en carácter y actitudes. Ella no dejaba de hablar, reía y subía la voz sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie y era muy cariñosa. Por decirlo de alguna forma. Y él. Bueno, él no era ni hablador, ni afectuoso y siempre se mostraba más comedido. Y, pese a todo, Audrey le caía bien. Tampoco se parecía mucho a Penny, aunque vislumbraba en ella cierto genio muy parecido al de las mujeres de su familia.

-Creo que es muy tarde para hacer algo que pueda animarme. Quizá debería acompañarte a casa.

-¡Oh, qué amable por tu parte!

Audrey no recordaba la última vez que un hombre se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa. No es como si saliera con tipos precisamente galantes, pero ni siquiera David había tenido ese detalle cuando se veían fuera del hospital. Tampoco era como si a Audrey le hiciera falta tener un perro guardián, pero no se negó al ofrecimiento de Percy. Le gustaba bastante la idea.

-Creo que voy a ser buena contigo y te voy a quitar los puntos. ¿Qué te parece? A sí no tendrás que volver mañana a casa. A no ser que quieras venir, claro.

Y le guiñó un ojo. Percy torció el gesto, supuso que seguía bromeando y le siguió el rollo soltando una risita. Ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho y llamó un taxi con un sonoro –y sorprendente- silbido.

Percy agradeció el poder sentarse. Nunca antes había viajado en un coche. Cuando su padre hechizó el viejo Ford Anglia ni siquiera se había acercado a él, así que esa noche sumó a su cuenta de nuevas experiencias una que no le hizo mucha gracia. Tan solo los comentarios de Audrey sobre la música de los setenta que ponían por la radio distrajeron su atención de lo horripilantes que le parecían el tráfico de Londres, los insultos del orondo taxista y los espeluznantes frenazos que le hacían tambalearse hacia delante. Incluso se planteó la posibilidad de cerrar los ojos, pero Audrey, que seguía aferrada a su brazo, no se lo hubiera permitido. Estaba muy ocupada llamando su atención.

Era sorprendente cómo una persona podía hablar tanto sin coger aire. Tenía la sensación que ella sólo lo hacía para mantenerlo entretenido, porque él había confesado que no se sentía muy bien y ella quería echarle una mano. Audrey no sabía absolutamente nada de él y le ofrecía esa ayuda desinteresada. Era un poco raro.

Percy se bajó del taxi con un suspiro. Audrey pagó, se cerró el abrigo y echó a andar hacia su apartamento. Todo estaba en silencio, como si el otro Londres, en el que habían estado hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, perteneciera a otro mundo. Los tacones de las botas de Audrey prácticamente hacían eco y Percy se preguntó qué narices estaba haciendo allí. No le importó no saber la respuesta.

Una vez en el apartamento, Audrey le hizo tomar asiento en la mesa de la cocina. Stan estaba durmiendo en el sofá, con la tele encendida y los pies en alto, y tan solo se removió un poco cuando la chica cerró la puerta.

-¿No deberías despertarle? No parece una postura muy cómoda.

-¡Bah! Déjalo. A él le gusta estar así.

Percy se encogió de hombros mientras su compañera se metía en su dormitorio y regresaba con el ya familiar botiquín de primeros auxilios. Adquiriendo una pose realmente profesional, a pesar del alcohol consumido, Audrey le revisó los puntos y dio su visto bueno con un gesto afirmativo.

-Esto está muy bien. Te lo has estado desinfectando. ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

La verdad era que tampoco había prestado mucha atención, pero Audrey se veía tan satisfecha que no pudo contradecirla.

-Podía habértelos quitado ayer, pero bueno, así tenemos más seguridad.

Percy cabeceó. Esperaba que el retirar los puntos fuera doloroso o sumamente desagradable, pero apenas se enteró. Se tocó la frente cuando Audrey anunció que ya estaba curado y esbozó una sonrisita bastante estúpida.

-Espero que ahora que ya no me necesitas no te olvides de mí. ¿Sabes? Si quieres te dejo mi número de teléfono. Podríamos quedar alguna vez.

-Yo… No tengo teléfono.

Percy supo que daba la impresión de que quería librarse de ella en cuanto pronunció esas dos palabras. Audrey perdió su eterna sonrisa y centró su atención en el botiquín. Sentirse rechazada no era algo agradable para nadie.

-Pero quizá pueda usar una cabina. O pasarme por aquí de vez en cuando.

-Sí. Te anotaré el número.

Fue agradable cuando los ojos de la chica brillaron de alegría. Percy sonrió mientras ella cogía papel y lápiz y garabateaba unos números a toda prisa.

-¡Oh, pero qué estúpida soy! –Audrey se golpeó la frente. Le acababa de dar el papel a Percy y era obvio que se acababa de acordar de algo muy importante- Tenía que comentarte algo sobre Penny.

-¿Qué?

-Es que he averiguado algunas cosas sobre su padre y no sé si tú las sabes, y creo que debería contártelo todo porque es posible que podamos hacer algo. Espera. Ya verás.

Y Audrey volvió a desaparecer. Percy apenas fue consciente en esa ocasión, puesto que su corazón se había detenido ante la mención de Penny. No había pensado en ella durante esa noche –no mucho, al menos- y Audrey se la había recordado justo cuando menos la extrañaba. A pesar del momentáneo olvido, se moría de ganas por saber cosas y recibió a Audrey y a su montón de papeles con una ansiedad mal disimulada.

-Su padre es Richard Clearwater, representante de un condado escocés en el Parlamento. Mira, hay un montón de artículos sobre él –Le entregó un montón de hojas impresas al estilo _muggles_ que Percy leyó por encima- Actualmente está promoviendo una Reforma Agraria bastante polémica, o eso dice Stan. Yo no es que entienda mucho de política, la verdad. Es tan aburrida.

Percy la miró de soslayo y sonrió.

-A ti te gusta. ¿Verdad?

El movimiento afirmativo de cabeza se ganó un resoplido divertido a cambio.

-He buscado cosas sobre su vida privada. Lo único que he encontrado son fotografías de él y su esposa en eventos oficiales. Mira –Y, efectivamente, le mostró dichas fotos. Penny se parecía extraordinariamente a su madre- También hay un par de reseñas sobre su hija, aunque tú ya sabes que ella es hija única. ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

Penny solía decir que envidaba a Percy por tener seis hermanos. Percy a veces envidiaba a Penny justamente por lo contrario.

-He intentado encontrar alguna dirección en la que puedas localizarlos, pero la única forma posible de acercarte a ellos es solicitar una entrevista oficial con el señor Clearwater. No hay ni direcciones ni nada parecido.

Percy suspiró. Una vez más había creído que Penny volvía a estar cerca y otra vez se alejaba inexorablemente de su lado.

-Pero no te pienses que me he dado por vencida –Audrey le entregó una nueva hoja. Esa vez, el artículo era mucho más breve y parecía sacado de alguna pinacoteca antigua, pues estaba fechado varios años antes –Deberías saber que soy una excelente investigadora y curioseando por ahí he averiguado que la señora Clearwater tiene una hermana que aún vive en Escocia. En su ciudad natal. Justamente el mismo pueblo en el que nos conocimos.

-¡Oh! Eso suena muy bien.

Realmente muy bien. Percy sintió cómo su ánimo se elevaba hasta el infinito y no reprimió la sonrisa más amplia de toda la noche. Audrey se sintió tan satisfecha consigo misma que lo acompañó en su celebración. O lo que fuera aquello.

-Esa mujer es tan accesible, Percy. Cillian y yo vamos a viajar a ese pueblo el sábado que viene. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas y hablamos con ella? Quizá puedas encontrar a Penny. ¿No es genial?

En otras circunstancias hubiera rechazado la invitación y había ido a ver a la tía de Penny él solo, pero la franqueza en los ojos de Audrey le hizo actuar de forma muy diferentes.

Cuando afirmó con la cabeza supo que ya no podía rehuir la amistad de aquella chica. Ni siquiera aunque fuera _muggles_.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Estos dos ya son oficialmente amigos. No sé lo que les durará cuando encuentren a Penny, pero de momento todo parece ir bastante bien._

_Seguiré escribiendo para no tener que retrasar la actualización nuevamente. En el próximo capítulo creo que Audrey se dará cuenta de cosas que pretende evitar y que Percy no se dará cuenta de nada, pero es normal en él, jeje. Espero que sigáis leyendo y que os haya gustado el capítulo. Aunque parezca que no, hay bastante chicha oculta._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_


	7. Noche eterna

**DOS SABUESOS DESPISTADOS**

_**DISCLAIMER:**____Casi todo es de Rowling. Lo de siempre, vamos._

**CAPÍTULO ****7**

**Noche eterna**

-¿Estás seguro de que este trasto aguantará el viaje?

-Creo recordar que preguntaste exactamente lo mismo la última vez que fuimos a Escocia. La respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Aguantará.

-Pero tardaremos siglos en llegar. Aún podemos alquilar una furgoneta. Iremos mucho más cómodos, ahora que ese Weasley va a venirse con nosotros.

-No hay tiempo para alquilar nada. Estaremos bien.

-Vamos a llegar tarde. Si Weasley no viene ya, nos iremos sin él.

Audrey estaba ignorando a los dos hombres. Cillian no había dejado de lanzarle indirectas durante todo el día, molesto porque ella les había impuesto la presencia de Percy y porque ignoraba olímpicamente todas sus protestas. Stan, que tenía la paciencia de un santo, estaba un poco cansado de Cillian y, tras su último comentario, resopló y se dio media vuelta para asegurar la alfombra en la baca del coche.

-Además de raro, Weasley es impuntual.

Cillian se había colocado frente a ella y a Audrey le fue imposible no hacerle caso. Entornó los ojos e intentó apartar a su amigo de en medio, pero él tenía ganas de pelea. Lo quería, de verdad que lo quería, pero a veces podía ser un pesado y temía que el viaje fuera un infierno para todos. Normalmente estaba insoportable antes de las _Noches del Misterio_, pero en esa ocasión era mucho peor.

-Mira que eres pesado, tío –Audrey puso los brazos en jarra- Aún faltan cinco minutos para las cinco, así que deja de molestar, haz el favor.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que llega tarde –Audrey sólo apretó los dientes, luchando por no caer en la provocación- Si se retrasa aunque sólo sea un minuto, nos vamos sin él. ¿Te enteras?

-Mira, Cillian. Si se retrasa un poco no pasará nada. Tenemos toda la noche para viajar y tiempo de sobra para ultimar detalles.

-Quiero llegar pronto para repasar algunas cosas del guión.

-¡Pues repásalas en el coche!

Cillian hizo una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba que le gritaran, pero se lo estaba buscando desde que empezó con las incesantes.

-No sé porqué tiene que venir Weasley.

Eso era lo único que le molestaba. Audrey no conocía el motivo por el cual Percy no le caía bien a Cillian. Apenas se conocían, cierto, pero solamente se comportaba de esa forma cuando no podía ni quería soportar la presencia de alguien. Ya había sido sumamente desagradable con David. Siempre ponía esa cara de desagrado cuando Audrey le hablaba de él y fue muy antipático con el hombre durante los escasos encuentros que tuvieron. Audrey reconocía que tenía sus motivos para actuar así, pero con Percy no existían ninguna clase de razones. Simplemente estaba obcecado en que no lo quería tener cerca y punto. Y Audrey dudaba que se debiera a la organización de la _Noche del Misterio_.

-Te he dicho cientos de veces que no molestará. Quiero echarle una mano y ya está.

-¿Y por qué quieres echarle una mano? –Espetó, burlón- Lo conoces desde hace unas semanas. No entiendo por qué eres tan amable.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, Cillian. Le prometí que vendría y vendrá.

-Lo estropeará todo. Y tampoco es como si no pudiera ir él solo a ver a esa mujer. Que ya es mayorcito, Audrey. Por su culpa iremos apretados en el coche. Y va a llover.

-El coche es de Stan y a él no le importa que venga. ¿A que no, Stan?

-Ni un poco.

-¿Has oído? A Stan no le importa ni un poco. Y es mi problema si quiero ayudarle o no, así que déjame en paz.

Cillian iba a seguir con la discusión, pero Percy apareció en el otro lado de la calle en ese instante. Audrey sonrió y agitó una mano para saludarle y Percy llegó junto a ellos cargado con una pequeña maleta.

-Buenas tardes. Llego puntual. ¿Verdad?

Cillian miró su reloj. Las cinco en punto. Bufó.

-Totalmente. Permíteme.

Stan cogió el equipaje del recién llegado y lo acomodó en el pequeño espacio que le había reservado en el maletero. Cillian ya se había metido en el coche, ocupando el asiento delantero y con su cuaderno de notas sobre las rodillas. Audrey imaginaba que se pasaría todo el viaje enfurruñado y sin decir una palabra. Perfecto.

-He preparado unos bocadillos para más adelante –Audrey, que llevaba una mochila colgada al hombro, empezó a hablar. Con bastante buen humor en esa ocasión, habría que añadir- Llegaremos a Escocia bastante tarde. Pensamos turnarnos para conducir. ¿Sabes? ¿Tú tienes permiso?

-¿Permiso? –Percy, que estaba empezando a comprender que la conversación de Audrey podía avasallarlo un poco, no logró entenderla muy bien.

-Permiso de conducir. Para llevar el coche, ya sabes.

-¡Oh, eso! No. No tengo.

-¿Has oído, Stan! –Audrey rió y rodeó el coche- Un espía del Departamento de Transportes de Londres que no sabe conducir.

-¿Podéis dejar la charla y subir al coche de una puta vez?

La voz de Cillian estropeó el momento. Percy le miró con los ojos entornados un instante y finalmente se metió en el coche, justo detrás del chico. Audrey se acomodó al otro lado y siguió sonriéndole, encantada con su presencia allí.

-Me encantan los viajes largos. Ya verás cómo nos divertimos.

Percy, que seguía sin sentirse del todo cómodo en coche, afirmó quedamente con la cabeza y buscó una posición que le permitiera mantenerse lo más inmóvil posible. Notó que la chica lo miraba con curiosidad, pero Audrey no dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera cuando Stan puso en marcha el motor y dio un respingo.

-¡Allá vamos!

-Hurra.

Cillian masculló la palabra sin perder su mal humor. Audrey le dio una sonora colleja pero no perdió la sonrisa. Al menos ella estaba cerca de Percy para hacerle sentir un poco mejor. Y si hablaba lo suficiente, no tendría que sentirse total y absolutamente estúpido por estar haciendo aquello. Si hasta había pedido la tarde libre en el trabajo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cillian canturreaba _"Stop"_, de las _Spice Girls_, procurando que no se le notara demasiado. Habían salido de Londres una hora antes y, poco a poco, el chico había ido perdiendo su mal humor y ya intercambiaba monosílabos con Stan. Todavía fingía estar muy enfadado con Audrey, pero se rió un poco cuando ella comentó que no entendía cómo le gustaba aquella música. Era el mismo comentario de siempre, pero al menos sirvió para limar asperezas.

-A Cillian le encanta este grupo –Audrey se había inclinado para hablarle a Percy al oído. Él también se había relajado un poco, aunque no terminaba de fiarse del todo de ese vehículo- ¿Ves la cara de idiota que se le queda?

En ese momento, las _Spice_ entonaron la última palabra y Sara McLaughlin inundó el habitáculo con su voz suave. Habían optado por poner la radio para evitar peleas y a Audrey le divertía muchísimo que Percy fuera incapaz de reconocer canción alguna. Audrey estaba empezando a pensar que fingía ignorancia para parecer encantador. También era un poco raro, pero le gustaba ver su cara de absoluto desconcierto cuando ella le hacía comentarios sobre cantantes y grupos. Audrey sabía un montón de cotilleos de todo el mundo y Percy no tenía ni idea de quién era "todo el mundo".

-Por cierto, Cillian. ¿Te has enterado ya de que la _Spice Pija_ va a casarse con Beckham?

-Se llama Victoria Adams. Y sí. Ya me he enterado.

-¿Y qué piensas?

-A mí me pone cachondo Geri. Victoria es una gilipollas.

Audrey rió ante la aplastante sinceridad y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Percy. No sabía ni quién eran esas chicas ni quién era Beckham, pero le gustó que Audrey le hiciera partícipe de la conversación.

-Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo con Cillian. Victoria es una gilipollas.

-¿Y Geri también te pone cachonda a ti? –Inquirió Cillian muy serio.

-A mí me pone Beckham. ¿Y a ti, Stan?

-Ninguno de los tres –Stan resopló con aire divertido. Era un conductor excepcional, aunque no podía hacer que el traqueteo del coche desapareciera- Yo soy más de Ursula Andress.

-Todo el mundo es un poco de Ursula Andress –Señaló Cillian entre risas -¿Tú que dices, Weasley?

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Nunca le había gustado hablar de chicas, así que la conversación no le parecía de muy buen gusto. Además, tampoco tenía gran cosa que decir.

-Percy es un caballero. No le gusta hablar de otras mujeres estando en presencia de una dama. ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto.

Audrey rompió a reír y se removió para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Definitivamente, ese chico era encantador.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Audrey sustituyó a Stan una hora más tarde. Pararon en un prado verde e infinito y estiraron un poco las piernas. La chica había agarrado a Percy de un brazo y los alejó de los otros dos para hablarle en privado. Había estado lloviendo hasta un rato antes y el campo estaba empapado y medio embarrado.

-¿Estás bien? No quiero que te sientas incómodo.

-Estoy bien, tranquila.

-Quizá podríamos haber hecho esto los dos solos, pero tampoco es como si pudiéramos viajar a Escocia todos los días. Y, bueno, Stan es un tío guay. Y Cillian no se está portando mal. Antes estaba un poco cabreado, pero se está comportando.

-Todo está bien, Audrey, de verdad. Y me alegra que estemos haciendo esto.

-¿Por Penny?

-Por Penny y porque me lo estoy pasando bien.

Y realmente se estaba divirtiendo. Tenía la sensación de estar alejándose de los problemas de su vida cotidiana y era genial. Audrey no le miraba con lástima y no sabía nada de nada, y era lo que él necesitaba para estar tranquilo. Y, además, Penny estaba un poco más cerca.

-Debe ser una tía genial. Mira todo lo que estás haciendo para encontrarla.

Los ojos de Audrey brillaron de una forma peculiar mientras decía aquello. Le parecía que la historia de Percy y Penny era muy romántica, eso ya lo había dicho antes, pero es que además él era un tipo fabuloso, alguien que era capaz de cruzar medio país en un coche destartalado y con tres personas casi desconocidas para encontrar a su novia. Audrey incluso se sintió un poco celosa porque nadie había hecho algo así por ella y dudaba que alguien fuera a hacerlo alguna vez.

-Nos conocemos desde los once años –Dijo Percy casi en un susurro. Aunque no le gustaba hablar sobre sí mismo, creía que Audrey merecía saber más. Estaba ofreciéndole su ayuda de forma desinteresada- Los dos solíamos pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y allí empezamos a hacernos amigos y más tarde nos gustamos y decidimos salir juntos.

-¿Y no has estado con nadie más? –Percy negó con la cabeza y Audrey soltó un silbidito- Vaya. Pensé que esas cosas ya no ocurrían en el mundo real.

-Pues ocurren, te lo aseguro.

-Entonces. ¿Cómo es que os separasteis?

Percy reflexionó un instante, pensando en la forma de decir algo pero sin decir nada.

-Pasaron algunas cosas ajenas a nuestra voluntad que nos separaron. No era algo que quisiéramos hacer, pero pasó.

Audrey se mordió el labio inferior, lamentando que algo así hubiera pasado entre Percy y la otra chica. Realmente no existían muchos chicos como él. Era un caballero, quizá un tipo demasiado serio, pero Audrey estaba segura de que era la clase de hombre que toda mujer querría tener cerca. Estaba demostrando ser un chico leal y, bueno, no era muy hablador, pero Audrey consideraba que era mejor un hombre que supiera escuchar a uno que no parara de decir estupideces.

-¡Ey, tortolitos! ¡Vámonos!

-¡Cillian!

A Audrey no le gustó que los llamara así, por si Percy se pensaba cosas que no eran, pero al chico no pareció importarle y echó a andar hacia el coche con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Contar con la compañía de Stan en el asiento trasero del coche no estuvo tan mal. No parecía tener la intención de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, como ya hiciera Audrey, y era considerablemente callado, así que Percy pudo ir casi todo el rato prestándoles atención a los dos chicos que se sentaban delante.

Cillian ya no estaba de mal humor. Audrey y él cantaron a voz en grito un par de canciones e intercambiaron opiniones sobre famosos y cosas que carecían de sentido alguno para Percy. Poco a poco fue anocheciendo y para entonces habían bajado la música hasta que casi no se oía y Stan se dedicaba a contar historias de terror con esa voz grave y profunda que resultaba ciertamente perturbadora.

Percy consideraba que no era muy buena idea asustar a Audrey mientras conducía. Estaba muy tensa y miraba de vez en cuando para atrás, como si esperara que alguno de los asesinos en serie de los que hablaba Stan fuera a aparecer en el interior del coche. Porque de eso trataban sus relatos, de asesinos destripadores, estranguladores y demás variaciones particularmente violentas.

Percy llegó a la conclusión de que los _muggles_ no estaban demasiado bien de la cabeza si eran capaces de hacer cosas así. Tenían un gusto desmedido por la sangre y todas esas cosas. Audrey comentó con una sonrisa que a ella Jack el Destripador siempre le había parecido un tipo interesante y morboso y que a veces fantaseaba con él. Percy no sabía quién era ese Jack, pero quiso pensar que Audrey sólo bromeaba. O quizá no y era cierto eso de que las mujeres solían sentirse atraídas por los hombres malos.

En ese momento, Stan hablaba sobre un pequeño ubicado en Escocia que tenía una extraña tradición. Una vez al año, los vecinos se dedicaban a cazar humanos y se los comían. A Percy le pareció repugnante, pero cuando Stan afirmó que sus últimas víctimas habían desaparecido justo en aquel tramo de carretera, Audrey gritó y casi pierde el control del coche. Afortunadamente Cillian parecía conocerla muy bien, pues sujetó el volante con firmeza y rompió a reír. Audrey se tranquilizó y a Percy le pareció que se enfadaba por primera vez desde que la conocía.

-No tiene gracia. Podríamos haber tenido un accidente.

-¡Claro que no, Audrey! Estaba perfectamente preparado para controlar la situación.

Percy quiso decirle a aquel tipo que Audrey tenía razón, pero Stan estiró una mano consoladora y apretó el hombro de la chica.

-Lo siento, niña –Dijo con suavidad- Pero Cillian tiene razón. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos casi parados.

Y también era verdad, porque mientras Audrey escuchaba hablar al hombre, había ido reduciendo la velocidad y avanzaban más lentos que una tortuga.

-¡Acelera, princesita! –Cillian dio una palmada- Los paletos caníbales podrían estar en cualquier parte.

Audrey, lejos de hacerle caso, paró el coche y le dio un empujón un tanto brusco a su amigo. Después, se bajó sin decir nada y se alejó unos metros en dirección a un bosque cercano. Percy quiso seguirla, pero Stan lo detuvo con un gesto.

-Déjala. Necesita tomar aire.

-No debería estar sola ahí afuera.

-No te preocupes, Weasley –Cillian cogió la mochila de los bocadillos y sacó cuatro de su interior, acompañados por unos refrescos. Curiosamente, estaban frescos. Y sin ayuda de la magia- Audrey sabe cuidar de sí misma. Si yo fuera un caníbal, saldría huyendo.

-Cillian dice eso con total conocimiento de causa, créeme.

Stan le dio un mordisco a su cena y pareció poco dispuesto a seguir hablando.

-Una vez me rompió la nariz de un puñetazo. Sabe cómo noquear a un hombre a patadas.

Percy resopló para ocultar una risita. Le resultaba muy difícil de creer que una chica tan pequeña como Audrey pudiera dejar fuera de combate a un hombre tan alto como Cillian, pero a juzgar por su expresión estaba diciendo la verdad.

-De todas formas, me gustaría ir a ver cómo está. Y creo que le llevaré la cena.

Percy cogió dos bocadillos, dos _coca-colas_ y fue en dirección al bosque. Llovía ligeramente y el brujo supuso que dentro de poco el agua caería con más fuerza.

Encontró a Audrey a unos pocos metros de distancia, apoyada en un árbol y fumándose un cigarrillo. No creía que fuera un hábito demasiado saludable, pero no le pareció conveniente hacer ningún comentario. Cuando llegó junto a ella, le entregó el bocata y miró hacia el cielo.

-Va a caer otro chaparrón.

-Seguramente.

Como Audrey se quedaba callada, algo bastante raro en ella, Percy le abrió su refresco y se lo ofreció con gesto distraído.

-¿Estás bien?

Audrey lo miró como si no considerara la pregunta demasiado conveniente, pero contestó con tranquilidad, sin demostrar en absoluto que estaba un poco enfadada.

-Sí, claro. Lo que pasa es que algunas veces Cillian me pone de los nervios y encima Stan le ayuda y… ¡Bah! Es una estupidez. Supongo que es normal que me enfade con Cillian –Se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su bebida- Si tienes hermanos, deberías entender perfectamente lo que digo.

Percy resopló y dejó escapar una risita no exenta de ironía.

-Seis.

-¿Seis?

-Tengo seis hermanos.

Audrey alzó una ceja, parpadeó y se echó a reír, palmeándole a Percy el hombro.

-Por supuesto que me entiendes. ¡Joder! Seis hermanos.

-En realidad, ahora son sólo cinco –Percy suspiró, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de decir. No quería que Audrey supiera demasiado sobre él y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, contándole cosas. Una parte de sí mismo se arrepintió de habérselo dicho, pero la otra no pudo parar de hablar- El otro día, cuando fuimos a bailar. Él era la persona a la que había perdido.

Audrey lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Había pena en sus ojos, pero no la clase de pena a la que estaba acostumbrado. Era como si Audrey fuera capaz de comprender su pérdida y quisiera ofrecerle alguna clase de consuelo que no le resultara agobiante.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Fred.

-Lo siento.

Compartieron un silencio más o menos largo. Se comieron sus respectivos bocadillos, se tomaron sus refrescos y finalmente Audrey volvió a hablar.

-Y dime una cosa, Percy. Tú eres el hermano número…

-Tres.

-Prácticamente una figura de autoridad. Seguro que más de una vez tuviste que poner orden entre los hermanos menores.

Percy torció el gesto y rió, agitando la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-Si conocieras a mis hermanos no pensarías que alguien es capaz de poner orden entre ellos. Tan solo mi madre es capaz de controlarlos. Algunas veces, ni siquiera ella podía meter en cintura a los gemelos.

-¡Tienes unos hermanos gemelos!

-Una auténtica pesadilla –La sonrisa de Percy aún bailaba en su rostro, aunque se fue borrando poco a poco- Fred era uno de ellos. Ha sido una pérdida muy dura.

Notó cómo los dedos de Audrey se entrelazaban con los suyos. Para ella parecía ser un gesto de lo más normal, pero él sintió cómo se le erizaban los dedos de la nuca y se agitó con algo de nerviosismo. Audrey ya lo había tocado antes –demasiadas veces- pero aquella vez fue algo más íntimo, como totalmente fuera de lugar. Quiso apartarse, rechazar su mano, pero no quería ser brusco porque Audrey no pretendía nada más que ofrecerle su apoyo y le parecía injusto no permitirle que lo hiciera.

-¿Sois todo chicos?

-No. Ginny es la más pequeña de todos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Pobre Ginny.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no quiero ni imaginarme lo que tiene que ser para una chica tener seis hermanos mayores.

-No veo nada de malo.

Percy se encogió de hombros, sin entender a dónde quería llegar Audrey exactamente.

-¿Me vas a decir que nunca os habéis entrometido en sus cosas? ¿Ni que la agobiáis pensado que la protegéis? ¿Ni que la tratáis como si fuera una niña indefensa?

-No sé. Supongo que cuidamos de ella. Es nuestra hermana. Pero te aseguro que no hay nadie capaz de entrometerse en sus cosas. Tiene un carácter temible y es una cabezota insufrible.

-¡Qué remedio le queda a la pobrecita!

Audrey habló como si Ginny le diera muchísima lástima y no quisiera bajo ningún concepto estar en su pellejo, pero después soltó una risotada. El enfado de antes parecía haberse evaporado entre las ramas de los árboles.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Inquirió Percy cuando ella dejó de reír- ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Aunque quiero a Cillian como si lo fuera, debo decir que no tengo ninguno.

-¡Oh! Vaya.

-En realidad, no tengo más familia que Cillian. Y él no tiene más familia que yo –Audrey se abrazó a sí misma. Había algo en sus ojos un poco oscuro, como si disfrutara tampoco hablando de ese asunto como Percy hablando de Fred- Ahora también está Stan. Es el adulto que nos hacía falta para sentar cabeza.

-¿Y vuestros padres?

Audrey se pensó la respuesta. Percy pensaba que había hecho mal llegando tan lejos, pero la chica comenzó a hablar. No parecía contenta, aunque tampoco entristecida.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo tenía nueve años. No tenía ningún familiar más que pudiera hacerse cargo de mí, así que me llevaron a un centro de acogida –Audrey chasqueó la lengua- Un orfanato, vamos. Y allí estaba Cillian. Ninguno de los dos fue adoptado por otra familia, así que crecimos allí.

Percy se había quedado mudo. Audrey parecía la clase de persona que había crecido en un hogar feliz. Era dicharachera, agradable, lista y se la veía tan feliz que no daba la impresión de haber tenido una infancia dura.

-No pienses que el orfanato era un lugar horrible ni nada de eso –Audrey parecía haberle estado leyendo el pensamiento- Los cuidadores repartían su tiempo y su cariño entre todos nosotros y, aunque nunca tuvimos demasiadas cosas ni caprichos, siempre tuvimos abundante comida, ropa limpia y una buena educación. Era un buen sitio, Percy. Suelo visitarlo de vez en cuando.

-Yo pensé que…

-Es por lo de orfanato. Suena fatal –Audrey le guiñó un ojo- Aunque no todo fue bien siempre. Al principio, yo no hablaba. Con nadie.

Percy no podía imaginarse a una Audrey enmudecida. Era antinatural.

-¿Por qué?

-El día del accidente, yo iba en el coche –La chica tragó saliva. Era obvio que no quería recordar ciertas cosas y Percy quiso decirle que no tenía que entrar en detalles si no le apetecía, pero Audrey no callaba- Quedé traumatizada y durante los meses posteriores tenía pesadillas todos los días. Estaba cansada y no terminaba de entender que mis padres estaban muertos, así que me negaba a hablar con nadie. Siempre estaba sola y los otros niños se burlaban de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes como son los niños, Percy. Siempre se aprovechan del más débil. Y allí, yo era la más débil –Audrey se encogió de hombros, como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo- Un día, Cillian se acercó a mí, me cogió de la mano y me dijo que tenía que jugar con él al fútbol. Él llevaba en el orfanato un par de años más que yo y también sufría el acoso de los otros niños, sólo que tenía muy mal genio y siempre se defendía a puñetazos –Audrey sonrió, como si recordar aquello le produjera muchísima ternura- Yo no quería jugar, claro, pero el insistió e insistió hasta que me hizo gritarle. Y, desde entonces, no he dejado de hablar.

Percy rió ante el último comentario. La historia de Audrey no era precisamente alegre, por más que ella la contara como si no le diera importancia a las cosas malas que le habían pasado. Debía ser una persona muy optimista para afrontar todo aquello con tanta tranquilidad.

-¿Y la familia de Cillian?

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

Aunque Percy sentía cierta curiosidad, ni loco pensaba decirle algo a aquel tipo. Se le notaba un montón que no le caía bien y no quería arriesgarse a recibir una mala contestación. Tampoco insistió con Audrey, porque no parecía la clase de persona que fuera por ahí contando las intimidades de otras personas. Le gustaba enterarse de todo, por supuesto, pero no aireaba los trapos sucios de nadie.

-Antes me ha dicho que le rompiste la nariz.

-¡Oh, eso! –Audrey sonrió con malicia- Digamos que necesitaba que alguien le diera una lección. Quizá algún día te cuente la historia, pero ahora debemos volver al coche antes de que empiece a llover con más fuerza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Parece que esos dos se han dormido.

Cillian miró a través del espejo retrovisor y apenas logró distinguir el rostro de Weasley en la oscuridad. Fuera del coche llovía con inusitada fuerza y, aunque sólo faltaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar a su destino, avanzaban con lentitud. El viaje se había alargado un poco más de lo previsto, pero tendrían toda la noche para descansar y podrían levantarse temprano. Eso era bueno. A Cillian le gustaba que todo estuviera preparado para la llegada de los invitados, prevista para la media tarde del sábado. Tenía organizada una velada excepcional. Todo sería genial y divertido si alguien –Weasley- no lo echaba a perder.

Audrey giró la cabeza y sonrió. Los ronquidos de Stan eran perfectamente audibles. Tenía la cabeza colgando a un lado, en una postura extraña, pero es que se hombre sería capaz de dormirse incluso estando de pie. Lo que la chica no se esperaba era que Percy también sucumbiera al sueño. No era la clase de persona que hacía cosas así, por lo que debía sentirse muy cansado.

-¿Sigues enfadado?

-¿Porque me has hecho una encerrona? Un poco sí, la verdad.

A pesar de las palabras, Audrey sabía que no estaba realmente enfadado. Quizá un poco molesto y preocupado porque sus planes no fueran a salir bien, pero no enfadado.

-De verdad que no va a causar problemas, Cillian. Sabes que no lo hubiera traído si pensara lo contrario.

Su amigo reflexionó unos segundos y terminó afirmando quedamente con la cabeza. Volvió a buscar a Weasley a través del espejo y giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Audrey.

-Te tomas muchas confianzas con él para conocerlo desde hace tan poco tiempo. ¿No crees?

-No sé –Audrey se encogió de hombros, un poco sorprendida por el comentario y, sobre todo, por el tono suspicaz que Cillian utilizó- Me cae bien. Es amable y me gusta hablar con él. Es muy bueno escuchando. Y tiene paciencia.

-Debe tener muchísima para poder soportarte.

-¡Cillian! No seas borde.

Audrey le dio un golpe en el brazo y el chico resopló. Apartó los ojos de la carretera nuevamente y la miró durante más tiempo del conveniente, teniendo en cuenta que iba conduciendo.

-Mira, Audrey, sabes que no me gusta darle vueltas a las cosas, así que te lo preguntaré directamente. ¿Te gusta?

La chica dio un bote, totalmente alucinada por la pregunta. No era el hecho de que Cillian fuera tan franco y directo, puesto que siempre lo era, sino tener la seguridad de que ese chico la conocía mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma y de que, si preguntaba aquello, era por una buena razón. Razón de la que Audrey ni siquiera era consciente.

-No digas eso –Espetó, bajando la voz- Percy podría oírte y no quiero imaginarme lo qué pensaría.

-Me importa una mierda lo que piense Weasley. Te estoy preguntando a ti.

Audrey entornó los ojos y miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de que los dos hombres seguían durmiendo. Se mordió los labios y se inclinó un poco para hablar prácticamente en el oído de su amigo.

-No hace casi nada de tiempo desde que lo dejé con David. No estoy para pensar en otros chicos.

-Sí, claro. Eso suena muy sensato, pero no es lo que te he preguntado. ¿Te gusta Weasley?

Audrey reflexionó y miró hacia atrás de nuevo. Luego miró a Cillian, que permanecía expectante y daba la impresión de estar un poco preocupado.

-No. Apenas nos conocemos. No puede gustarme. No sé nada de él.

Su voz sonó firme y Audrey estaba bastante segura de que su respuesta había sido sincera, pero Cillian la miró de esa forma extraña, como si pudiera ver a través de ella, y chasqueó la lengua.

-Está bien. No te gusta –Dijo, y sonó como si intentara convencer a un niño de que la verdura estaba riquísima- Pero de todas formas acuérdate de que tiene novia. Tú ya sabes lo que pasa con Audrey Ramsey cuando se lía con tipos comprometidos.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta. Pero si me gustara, te aseguro que lo de David no se repetiría. Y si yo sucumbiera a la tentación y me lanzara al cuello de Percy, te aseguro que él me rechazaría. Está loco por Penny.

Cillian no dijo nada más. Audrey sabía perfectamente que no estaba en absoluto convencido y entonces empezó a pensar en la cuestión que él le había planteado. A pensar en ello de verdad. Le había dicho a Cillian que no conocía nada de Percy y sin embargo sabía que era educado, puntual, fiel e inteligente. Sabía que tenía una familia enorme, que había sufrido grandes pérdidas y que era capaz de darlo todo por aquellos a los que quería. Sabía que no sabía bailar, que le encantaba la _Coca-Cola_ y que nunca había visto una película de Steven Spielberg. Sabía que era alto y pelirrojo y que usaba gafas y que a veces todo en él le parecía encantador y perfecto. Y ante todo sabía que, algunas veces, tenía envidia de Penélope Clearwater y que, entonces, una parte de su ser ansiaba no encontrarla jamás.

Se tensó cuando comprendió esto último. Miró hacia atrás y miró a Cillian. Él no captó su gesto ligeramente angustioso y siguió conduciendo bajo la lluvia como si nada. Audrey quiso decirle que no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando por su mente y entonces.

El reventón sonó como si hubieran explotado una bomba. Cillian se aferró al volante con todas sus fuerzas y logró controlar el coche antes de que se fuera a la cuneta. Los dos de atrás se despertaron con sobresalto y durante un terrible segundo Percy Weasley tuvo la certeza de que iban a morir. Hasta que Cillian consiguió frenar y todos se quedaron momentáneamente inmóviles, con los ojos clavados en el asfalto mojado y escuchando el ruido de la lluvia al golpear el capó.

-¡Oh, mierda!

Audrey nunca había estado más de acuerdo con Cillian que en ese momento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Me cago en…

Cillian contuvo la sarta de palabras malsonantes, maldiciones y blasfemias varias que pugnaban por escaparse de sus labios y le dio una patada a la rueda con todas sus fuerzas. Se hizo daño y sus protestas cada vez sonaban peor. Finalmente, se encaró con Stan y le señaló con el dedo.

-Dijiste que el coche aguantaría.

-Y ha aguantado. El pinchazo no tiene nada que ver con el coche.

Cillian apretó los dientes como si no estuviera en absoluto de acuerdo y buscó algo que golpear. Sólo encontró el aire, aunque al menos sirvió para aplacar un poco su mal humor.

Todos estaban fuera del coche, empapados por la lluvia y con muy pocas ganas de seguir escuchando las quejas de aquel insoportable. Percy incluso estaba ayudando a Stan a cambiar la rueda, tarea bastante complicada puesto que él nunca había hecho nada parecido y no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaban las herramientas _muggles_ necesarias para llevar a cabo una labor tan complicada. Afortunadamente Audrey también estaba allí y, puesto que Cillian no parecía muy dispuesto a echarles una mano, ambos se esforzaban por asistir a Stan lo mejor posible.

Mientras Percy le daba el gato al otro hombre y Audrey alumbraba el escenario con una linterna, el brujo pensó en lo que diría su padre cuando le contara esa pequeña aventura. Si es que lo hacía, claro. Seguramente se entusiasmaría y le sometería a un interrogatorio exhaustivo. Percy no podría entrar en detalles, por supuesto, pero seguramente su padre insistiría en conocer a Audrey, a Stan e incluso a Cillian y entonces el mundo caería sobre sus hombros y perdería el pequeño oasis en que se había convertido aquella chica chiflada. Definitivamente, nadie en su familia debía saber qué había estado haciendo durante ese día.

-Ten, Percy. Deja la rueda por aquí cerca y pásame la otra. Esto casi está. Y tú, niña, acerca la linterna un poco más.

Era sorprendente la pericia de Stan en aquellos menesteres. A pesar de la oscuridad, la lluvia y los improperios de Cillian, estaba logrando cambiar la rueda en un tiempo récord.

-Apuesto a que nunca habías hecho esto. ¿Verdad, Percy?

El chico sonrió vergonzosamente al saberse descubierto. Audrey le sonrió, pero no le miró durante mucho rato. Por algún motivo, Percy la notaba un poco más esquiva que antes. No era un gran cambio, pero no le miraba como antes y cuando Audrey le había entregado una llave inglesa, se había esforzado mucho por no rozarle la mano.

-Yo lo intenté una vez, pero fue un desastre. No se me da bien la mecánica.

-Porque la mecánica es cosa de hombres –Intervino Cillian bruscamente- Vaya mierda. Vamos a pillar un buen resfriado, ya veréis.

-Deja de quejarte, Cillian, por Dios –Stan se puso en pie, perdido ya todo resquicio de paciencia- Todos estamos empapados, cansados y jodidos, así que cierra la boca y ayúdame a guardar las cosas. Percy ya ha hecho bastante.

Cillian entornó los ojos, murmuró algo entre dientes y obedeció la orden. Audrey solía decir que su amigo era un cordero con piel de lobo, porque siempre se quejaba por todo y siempre terminaba cediendo, aunque fuera contra su voluntad. La chica decidió que ya se había mojado lo suficiente e hizo que Percy se acomodara con ella en la parte trasera del coche. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que eran casi las dos de la madrugada y fue consciente de lo terriblemente cansada que estaba. El próximo viaje a Escocia lo haría en tren.

-Perdona a Cillian. No hay quién lo aguante.

-La verdad es que es comprensible que esté de mal humor. –Percy habló con total diplomacia- Yo tampoco me encuentro precisamente feliz en este momento.

Audrey le sonrió y alzó una mano como si quisiera darle un golpecito en la pierna, pero se detuvo justo antes de hacerlo.

Lo dicho. Su comportamiento era un poco desconcertante, pero Percy no le dio importancia. Sólo quería llegar a casa y olvidarse de lo estúpido que había sido hacer ese viaje. Al día siguiente, y si tenía un poco de suerte, habría encontrado a Penny, lo que supondría una mejora sustancial en su vida.


	8. La señora McGinty ha muerto

**DOS SABUESOS DESPISTADOS**

_**DISCLAIMER:**____Casi todo es de Rowling. Lo de siempre, vamos._

**CAPÍTULO ****8**

**La señora McGinty ha muerto**

Pasear por la antigua casa de Penny resultó ser una experiencia perturbadora. Cada vez que Audrey encendía una luz o abría una puerta, Percy imaginaba cómo debió ser para su novia vivir allí y se sentía triste y no podía dejar de lamentar todo lo que había pasado y lo poco que había hecho él por evitarlo. En el exterior, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, lo que sólo contribuía a que el ambiente se volviera más melancólico.

-Percy. ¿Pasa algo?

El joven supuso que había estado un poco ensimismado, pues Audrey estaba parada frente a él y mirándolo con expresión extraña. Estaba empapada de agua y lo que más le apetecía hacer era imitar a Stan y Cillian e ir a darse un baño caliente, pero alguien debía encargarse de instalar a Percy y, obviamente, le tocó a ella.

-No pasa nada. Estoy bien.

-Te decía que podrías quedarte en esta habitación –Dijo Audrey mientras pasaba a un amplio dormitorio- La casa es enorme y nunca ocupamos los cuartos de los antiguos inquilinos. Por respeto, ya sabes.

Percy cabeceó. Lo que decía Audrey sonaba bastante lógico, aunque ella no terminaba de comprender qué clase de respeto había que tener hacia dichas habitaciones si sus dueños ya nunca volverían. De cualquier forma, había sido Stan el que lo había sugerido y no estaba de más hacerle caso de vez en cuando.

-Tienes tu propio baño. Hay un montón de mantas en el armario y Cillian se ha encargado de encender la calefacción, así que la habitación se calentará pronto si cierras la puerta.

-Muchas gracias, Audrey.

-Si tienes hambre, hay latas de comida en la cocina. Mañana compraremos más cosas.

-Claro.

-Y si necesitas algo, estaré en la puerta de enfrente –Audrey bajó la voz y se acercó un poco a él- Es para tenerte vigilado. Cillian insistió. Cree que estás tramando algo terrible.

Percy resopló divertido y miró a Audrey especulativamente.

-No creo que tú pudieras detenerme si realmente estuviera tramando algo.

-Pero Percy, a estas alturas, hasta tú deberías saber que soy una chica de recursos.

Audrey le guiñó un ojo. Era bueno comprobar que volvía a ser la de siempre. En el coche se había comportado de forma un poco rara, incluso para ser ella, y casi no había abierto la boca, pero cuando llegaron a la casa y comenzó a enseñársela habitación por habitación, Audrey recuperó su buen humor y su eterna verborrea.

-Gracias otra vez.

Audrey le sonrió y se apartó de su camino. Cuando Percy se encerró en la habitación, le pareció oírla suspirar. Después, sus tacones resonaron en dirección a la escalera principal. Seguramente iría a buscar a Stan y Cillian, que dormían juntos en el primer dormitorio del pasillo. Quizá una parte de sí mismo echó de menos un poco más de conversación, pero era tarde, tenía frío y estaba tan cansado que su cerebro ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que ocurriría por la mañana. Así pues, se dio un baño caliente, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Antes de dormirse se preguntó cuál sería la habitación de Penny. Seguramente Audrey se lo diría si le preguntaba.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Cuando se despertó aún estaba amaneciendo. Percy calculó que había dormido unas tres o cuatro horas y aunque el sueño le embotó el cerebro durante unos minutos, no tardó en sentirse en plena forma. Percy estaba acostumbrado a madrugar mucho. En Hogwarts solía quedarse estudiando hasta las tantas y el trabajo también solía robarle horas de sueño y por eso no necesitaba descansar demasiado para recuperar fuerzas. Lo que realmente necesitaba era un buen tazón de café bien cargado, así que se puso uno de sus trajes oscuros y bajó a desayunar.

Ya en la escalera le llegó el olor del bacon y el estómago rugió de hambre. Recordó las comilonas matutinas de _La Madriguera_ y la sonrisa bailó en sus labios hasta que llegó a la cocina y vio a Stan apartando una sartén del fuego. Audrey y Cillian charlaban tranquilamente en la mesa, ambos vestidos con ropa deportiva, relajados y aparentemente recuperados de la mala experiencia del día anterior. Percy se sintió extraño un instante. Había pensado que él sería el primero en levantarse y le extrañó un poco ver tanta vida allí, delante de sus ojos.

-Buenos días, Percy –Fue Stan el primero en verlo- ¿Te apetecen unos huevos con bacon?

No dejó que respondiera. Inmediatamente siguió con su tarea en los fogones, mostrándose muy eficiente a pesar de la ausencia total de magia.

-Hola –Audrey alzó una mano a modo de saludo y lo invitó a tomar asiento- ¿Quieres té, zumo, café o leche?

-Yo…

-No atosigues a Weasley. Ya es mayorcito para tomar lo que le apetezca. ¿A que sí?

Cillian nunca había sonado tan amable. Percy notó que se había cortado un poco el pelo y parecía recién afeitado, seguramente por el acontecimiento de esa misma tarde. Mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada, movió una silla con el pie y Percy creyó conveniente sentarse allí. A continuación se sirvió un poco de café y recibió la comida preparada por Stan con una sonrisa. Estaba buenísimo.

-Creí que sólo había comida enlatada –Comentó, saboreando detenidamente los huevos fritos.

-Stan se lo tenía muy calladito.

-No quería que os abalanzarais sobre la carne como bestias hambrienta.

-Mentira. Querías tener ocasión de levantarte a media noche y comértelo todo tú solo. Confiésalo.

Stan rió y palmeó la espalda de Cillian. A Percy le pareció que esa acusación era del todo pausible, puesto que Stan tenía pinta de ser un gran comilón. Mientras desayunaban, alguien puso la televisión. Minutos después, Audrey se apoderaba del mando a distancia y sustituía las noticias de la mañana por los dibujos animados.

-¡Audrey, tía!

Cillian enmudeció, intimidado por la mirada que su amiga le dirigió. Percy pensó que esa chica podía ser realmente intimidante cuando se lo proponía y supo que, efectivamente, tenía sus recursos. Quizá se debía al hecho de haber crecido en un orfanato. Sin duda, vivir allí debió haberla hecho muy fuerte e independiente y la intimidación era la mejor demostración de dicha fuerza e independencia.

-He pensado que mientras vosotros compráis, Percy y yo vamos a ir a visitar a Emily Irving.

-¿A quién? –A juzgar por su expresión, Cillian sabía perfectamente de qué iba el asunto.

-Son cosas de Percy y mías. Pero no te preocupes. Volveremos antes del mediodía. ¿Vale?

Percy no supo si había o no protestas. Audrey se había levantado, lo había cogido de la mano y lo había arrastrado hasta el recibidor sin que él fuera consciente de lo que pasaba.

-Será mejor que huyamos antes de que empiece a protestar.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Buenos días, Liam. ¿Se acuerda de mí?

-La Pequeña Gran Bebedora de Whisky. Claro que me acuerdo de usted, señorita Ramsey.

-Por lo visto su memoria no es tan buena. Creí haberle dicho que me llamara Audrey.

Si Percy no la conociera, hubiera pensado que su acompañante estaba coqueteando con el dueño del bar. El tal Liam estaba tan flaco que casi parecía enfermo y había algo definitivamente desagradable en la sonrisa que le dirigía a Audrey. Claro que a él no debería importarle en absoluto que le mirara los pechos y no la cara, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de ropa que la chica llevaba puesta. Simplemente estaba mal que un hombre hiciera eso. No era correcto.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí? ¿El chiflado de su novio organizando un nuevo asesinato?

-¿Acaso uno ya no puede mantener en secreto esas cosas?

-Edna. Le gusta enterarse de todo. Además, su hotel se ha llenado de gente que no deja de comentar lo del crimen de esta noche.

Audrey sonrió y se apoyó en la barra. Percy todavía no sabía qué estaban haciendo allí. Sólo sabía que esa pequeña chiflada lo había sacado de casa, lo había hecho caminar por un camino medio embarrado durante más de un kilómetro y lo había llevado directo al bar para, después, ponerse a ligar con el camarero. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo eso?

-Si Edna es la que se entera de todo, quizá debería recurrir a ella, aunque he preferido venir a verle a usted.

-Supongo que eso es bueno, Chica de Ciudad. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Recuerdo que usted se jactó de conocer a todo el mundo en el pueblo. Mientras yo bebía cinco copas de whisky más que usted. ¿Me equivoco?

El tal Liam rió y afirmó alegremente con la cabeza, como si ver a una chica beber como un cosaco fuera el espectáculo más divertido del mundo. A Percy tampoco le gustó mucho aquello.

-Desembuche de una vez, Audrey.

-Verá, Liam. Me gustaría saber donde vive exactamente Emily Irving. Tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar con ella.

Percy no creyó que fuera a ser tan fácil. Esperaba que aquel hombre respetara un poco más la intimidad de sus vecinos y, aunque le molestó un poco que señalara la casa que estaba precisamente frente a su bar, no se quejó. La irresponsabilidad de ese hombre lo acercaba un poco más a Penny. ¿De qué iba a quejarse?

Tras agradecerle al hombre su ayuda, Audrey volvió a arrastrarlo por la calle. Percy parpadeó y al instante estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de la señora Irving y se disponía a llamar.

-Espera.

Percy la detuvo en el último segundo. Ella lo miró de forma rara, pero le hizo caso.

-No estoy seguro de que esto sea lo correcto. No podemos presentarnos aquí y llamar a su puerta sin más.

-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Quieres que hagamos alguna clase de ritual o algo?

Percy bufó y negó con la cabeza. Audrey, que obviamente había querido tomarle el pelo, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y sonó ciertamente consoladora.

-Vamos, Percy. Sé que estás nervioso, pero ya verás como todo sale bien. ¿O es que no quieres encontrar a Penny?

Claro que quería. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, pero hasta ese instante no se dio cuenta de lo realmente perturbado que se sentía. Era casi como la noche que conoció a Audrey, cuando se presentó en aquel mismo pueblo, decidido a volver a la vida de Penny quisiera ella o no. Entonces había sido valiente y ahora debía volver a serlo.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré.

Y presionó el timbre. Audrey le sonrió como si se sintiera realmente orgullosa de él y esperó a su lado. Cogiéndole la mano.

Cuando la señora Irving abrió, no pudo reprimir el impulso y dio un paso atrás. La mujer tenía el pelo alborotado, llevaba puesto un mandil y parecía muy atareada. Percy se acordó de su madre y cuando escuchó las voces de niños en el interior de la casa imaginó que la mujer se ocupaba de sus nietos. Parecía demasiado mayor para tener hijos pequeños.

-Si han venido a pedirme dinero… -La señora Irving, que sonaba seca e impaciente, observó detenidamente a Percy y supuso que alguien tan trajeado no podía ser un mendigo- No quiero comprar nada. Y no cambiaré de religión ni me asociaré a ningún partido político ni…

-Es usted Emily Irving. ¿A qué sí? –Audrey extendió una mano, amable y decidida, y asumió por completo las riendas de la conversación- Yo soy Audrey Ramsey. Seguramente me ha visto otras veces por aquí. Unos amigos y yo organizamos reuniones en la casa que hay a las afueras.

-Claro –La mujer pareció un poco descolocada ante la mención de la casa. Allí había vivido su hermana, después de todo.

-No quisiéramos molestarla. Parece muy ocupada.

A través del hueco que dejaba el cuerpo de la mujer, Percy vio a un par de niños que se peleaban por un trapo o una toalla. La señora Irving suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

-La verdad es que ahora estoy un poco liada, pero si puedo serles de ayuda…

Emily Irving se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Su casa era mucho más pequeña que la de su hermana y estaba sorprendentemente limpia y ordenada a pesar de la revoltosa presencia de los niños.

-Todos mis hijos se han puesto de acuerdo para irse de viaje y me han dejado a los niños a mí –Emily se quejó y lanzó una mirada feroz a los niños peleones. Percy pensó que aquella clase de mirada debía ser patentada por madres y abuelas de todo el mundo, pues conseguía que los niños se tranquilizaran por un rato. Era la misma mirada de Audrey cuando quería pararle los pies a Cillian- Es una locura. Pero dígame. ¿Hay algún problema con la casa?

-¡Oh, no! Todo está perfectamente. Es una casa preciosa.

-Pertenecía a mi hermana. Bueno, en realidad a la familia de su marido. Es muy antigua. Fue de los Clearwater desde el siglo dieciocho, pero tuvieron que venderla.

-¡Qué pena! –Audrey se mordió el labio inferior. Por supuesto que ella no tenía ni idea de los motivos que impulsaron a los Clearwater a salir de allí. A juzgar por la expresión de Percy, él lo sabía perfectamente. Audrey supo que no sería algo que le agradara conocer. Tampoco era como si fuera asunto suyo.

-Sí –Emily suspiró y miró a Percy –No recuerdo que usted se haya presentado debidamente.

Percy había creído que podrían obtener información sobre Penny sin necesidad de que él abriera la boca. Audrey había conectado a la perfección con la mujer y se la veía lo suficientemente capacitada para sonsacarle cosas, pero la señora Irving le había hecho una pregunta y convenía contestar. De cualquier forma. ¿Qué daño podría hacer decirle su nombre?

-Percy Weasley.

Pero hizo daño. El rostro de la señora Irving se descompuso y lo miró con odio absoluto. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien allí. No era normal esa acritud. No podía ser normal.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Señaló a Percy con un dedo y lo hizo retroceder- ¿Cómo tenéis la poca vergüenza de venir aquí después de lo que habéis hecho?

-Señora Irving, yo no…

-¡Sí! ¡Tú y toda tu gente! Y venís aquí como si nada. ¿Cómo os atrevéis?

-Escúcheme. Audrey no tiene nada que ver. Hablemos a solas, por favor.

-¿Ella no tiene nada que ver? –Emily se volvió hacia la chica. Audrey estaba absolutamente alucinada. Tanto que hasta se había quedado sin palabras –Así que tú no eres una de ellos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Y ni siquiera lo sabes! –Emily soltó una risita casi enloquecida y miró a Audrey con compasión- Aléjate de esta gentuza, cariño. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-No sé que quiere decir, pero Percy es un buen tipo.

-¡Oh, no! Parece un buen tipo, pero es como todos los suyos. ¿Verdad, Weasley?

Percy no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. No podía dejar que todo escapara a su control y sobre todo no podía consentir que esa mujer dijera algo que revelara el secreto de la magia ante Audrey. Así pues, cogió a la chica de los hombros y la empujó suavemente hacia la salida.

-Espera fuera, por favor.

-Pero Percy…

-Hazme caso. ¿Quieres?

Audrey afirmó quedamente con la cabeza y salió. Vale. Lo de ahí dentro había sido muy raro, pero seguro que había una explicación lógica. Se negaba a creer que Percy hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo malo. Porque, aunque no entendía lo que esa mujer había querido decir con lo de ser uno de ellos y todo eso, sí que había sonado a acusación. A acusación de las graves, para ser más exacto. Y Percy era un buen tipo. Al menos con ella lo estaba siendo.

Mientras la chica se dejaba caer en los escalones de la entrada, Percy volvió junto a la señora Irving y se aseguró de que los niños no les estaban haciendo el menor caso.

-Escúcheme. Sé que para usted la situación es muy difícil, pero le aseguro que no quiero hacerle daño a Penny. La quiero.

-¿La quieres? ¿Y por eso dejaste que tus amigos se la llevaran a ese lugar horrible? ¿Sabes el daño que ha sufrido?

-Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera puedo alcanzar a comprenderlo, pero le juro que no fue mi culpa. Los que la encerraron no eran mis amigos. Mataron a mi hermano y los odio mucho más que usted, se lo aseguro.

Emily se mordió el labio inferior, pero su expresión no se suavizó ni un poco.

-Siempre supe que sería una maldición, desde que Penny recibió la maldita carta. Claro que mi hermana y el idiota de su marido creyeron que sería algo bueno, pero yo sabía que sólo traería problemas. Y así ha sido. Primero alejándose de nosotros cada vez más, luego quedando paralizada y ahora esto… No sabes cuánto odio la magia, Weasley. No tienes ni idea.

-No es la magia la que ha hecho daño a Penny. Si hablara con ella, comprobaría hasta qué punto la hace feliz.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Qué la hace feliz? –Emily resopló y se cruzó de brazos- La odia tanto como yo. Tanto como sus padres.

Escuchar aquello fue como recibir una bofetada. Percy sintió que el aire le faltaba. No era verdad. Penny jamás, nunca, odiaría la magia.

-¿Por qué te crees que se han ido? Porque quieren empezar desde cero. Penny necesita recuperar su vida. Ha perdido muchos años. Desde que puso un pie en ese colegio.

Percy tardó un poco en asumir esas palabras. Cuando vio a Penny por última vez no mencionó nada de alejarse de la magia, pero sí que había algo en su mirada, una desesperanza que iba más allá de la influencia de los dementores. Quizá el inicio de aquella especie de rechazo a todo lo que tenía que ver con su propia identidad.

-Penny y yo estamos enamorados. Ella puede odiar la magia y puede querer alejarse. Está en su perfecto derecho. Y quizá me odie a mí también porque no estuve a su lado cuando me necesitó, pero necesito oírselo decir a ella. Me lo merezco.

Emily no movió un músculo, pero Percy sabía que se lo estaba pensando. Quizá le gustaba imaginar que Penny sería hiriente con Percy, que no tendría piedad a la hora de dejarlo atrás y quizá por eso suavizó un poco su tono de voz y cedió ante él.

-Se fueron a Londres hace meses. Su padre anda metido en política. Te daré su número de teléfono.

No podía creerlo. Mientras Emily garabateaba una serie de números en un trozo de papel, Percy no podía creer lo que ocurría. Ya estaba hecho. Tenía su teléfono. Sólo tenía que llamarla y aclarar las cosas. Pronto, muy pronto estarían juntos otra vez.

-Audrey parece una buena chica –Dijo la señora Irving antes de dejarlo ir- Y no es uno de vosotros. Penny desgraciadamente lo era y no supo alejarse a tiempo, pero esa chica no tiene porqué sufrir.

-No quiero hacerle daño.

-No quieres, pero terminarás haciéndoselo. Ambos lo sabemos.

Y dicho eso, prácticamente lo echó de su casa. Percy no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con lo último que la mujer había dicho, pero no le dio importancia. Además, Audrey se había puesto de pie de un salto y ya estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tengo el número de Penny. Necesito llamarla.

Se quedó inmóvil un instante, como si ella tampoco pudiera creer que hubiera sido tan fácil, e inmediatamente después dio un gritito y se abrazó a su cuello. Percy se sorprendió tanto que no intentó quitársela de encima.

-¡Es genial, Percy! –Audrey dio un saltito, se alejó de él un par de pasos y lo cogió de la mano- Vamos a buscar una cabina ahora mismo.

-Sí, claro. Pero Audrey. Esto tengo que hacerlo yo solo.

Y era verdad. Necesitaba hablar con Penny ahora, pero no podía hacerlo con Audrey revoloteando a su alrededor. Le agradecía con toda el alma que lo hubiera ayudado tanto, pero el resto del camino debía recorrerlo él solo. Y Audrey pareció entender, pues le sonrió, se tranquilizó bastante y dejó de tocarle. Percy agradeció esto último. El abrazo de Audrey se había sentido un poco raro. Muy raro, a decir verdad.

-Tienes razón. Sé que a veces soy un poco pesada, pero no lo hago a propósito –Percy rió por lo bajo. La chica estaba en lo cierto- Me iré a casa a echarle una mano a Cillian. Tú tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. ¿Vale? Y ten mucha suerte.

-Gracias por todo.

Ella agitó la cabeza como quitándole importancia e inició el viaje de regreso a casa. Le había parecido ver un deje de tristeza en la mirada de la chica cuando se había enterado de que Percy tenía el número de teléfono de su novia, pero luego todo había seguido el guión establecido. El brujo hubiera pensado un poco más en dicha mirada si el recuerdo de Penny no hubiera inundado sus sentidos.

Suspiró profundamente y echó a andar hacia el interior del pueblo. Seguramente que habría una cabina o algo en la plaza principal. De todas formas, si no había ninguna siempre podría entrar al bar del tal Liam y utilizar su teléfono. Por suerte, no tardó en encontrar una cabina.

Los nervios se instauraron en su pecho. Por un momento casi le faltó el aire y su mente se quedó en blanco. Debía reconocer que lo que estaba a punto de suceder le aterrorizaba. Las palabras de la señora Irving se habían grabado a fuego en su cabeza y no podía dejar de temer que Penny lo rechazara. Sería más duro aún que estar alejado de ella. Significaría que la había perdido para siempre.

De cualquier forma, debía actuar. Era un hombre valiente. A muchos no les había parecido nunca un Gryffindor como los otros, quizá porque siempre había sido muy ambicioso. Claro que la guerra le había cambiado bastante. Había descubierto la existencia de unas cuantas cosas por las que luchar y que no eran ni el dinero ni el poder. Había peleado por y junto a su familia y eso era algo que, poco a poco, iba rigiendo cada vez más en sus decisiones.

Percy se dijo que estaba pensado tonterías sólo para postergar el momento definitivo, así que se irguió, se aseguró de que tenía unas monedas en el bolsillo del pantalón y se metió dentro de la cabina. Ni siquiera pensó mientras marcaba los números y esperaba.

-_¿Diga?_

¡Oh! La voz de Penny al fin, después de tanto tiempo. Percy cerró los ojos y dejó que los recuerdos invadieran su mente. Sintió incluso que la mano le temblaba un poco, pero no le dio importancia.

-Hola, Penny. Soy yo.

Se produjo un momento de silencio. Percy incluso creyó que había sido incapaz de hablar. Se sentía tan feliz que todo parecía un poco irreal a su alrededor. Pero estaba pasando, allí y en ese momento, y se vio obligado a tragar saliva para contener la emoción.

-_¿Percy?_

-Sí. ¿Cómo estás? Hacía tanto que no sabía nada de ti.

Tenía la sensación de que estaba sonando bastante estúpido, pero es que no se le ocurría qué decirle. Normalmente no tenía problemas a la hora de comunicarse con Penny, pero ese día era diferente. Todo era diferente y le asustaba bastante.

-_Estoy bien. Pero. ¿Cómo has conseguido éste número? _

Era extraño que Penny no sonara tan emocionada como él. Más bien me parecía molesta y Percy no lo entendía. A no ser que la señora Irving tuviera razón y realmente ya no sintiera lo mismo de antes por él.

-Te he estado buscando. Estoy… Estoy en tu pueblo. He estado hablando con tu tía y ella me ha dado el número. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Escuchó como la chica suspiraba y un poco de su felicidad anterior se desvaneció entre la creciente preocupación. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

_-No deberías haberlo hecho, Percy._ –Dijo ella, y sonó cansada y resignada, como harta de la situación. Percy sólo dio un respingo y apretó el auricular del teléfono con inusitada fuerza.

-No sabía qué había pasado contigo, Penny. Me pediste tiempo, pero pasaron los meses y no dabas señales de vida. Creí que te había ocurrido algo.

-_No ha pasado nada. Sólo necesitaba alejarme, eso es todo._

-Pero ya ha pasado medio año.

_-No se trata de tiempo, Percy. No voy a volver._

Enmudeció. No. Penny no podía estar diciéndole eso. Debía tratarse de un malentendido. Sí. Seguro que era eso.

-¿Qué? –Musitó, incrédulo- ¿Por qué? Te aseguro que las cosas están bien otra vez. Puedes venir cuando quieras.

-_Pero es que no quiero, Percy. No quiero volver a coger una varita nunca más y no quiero ir a ese mundo otra vez. Voy a empezar una nueva vida alejada de todo aquello._

No. No era verdad. Aquello no estaba pasando. Percy sintió tantas ganas de llorar que se contuvo a duras penas.

-Escucha, Penny. Lo que te pasó fue terrible, pero no puedes tomar una decisión así a la ligera. Podríamos quedar. Hablar sobre ello. Me gustaría volver a verte. Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.

_-No. Ya no necesito que me ayudes. Y no he tomado mi decisión a la ligera. Lo he pensado mucho y no quiero saber nada de vosotros._

-Pero. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

No quería sonar preocupante. No quería decirle a Penny que la necesitaba a su lado y pensó que con eso bastaría. Creyó que ella recordaría lo mucho que lo quería y que aceptaría una cita con él, pero se equivocó por completo.

_-Lo siento, Percy. No vuelvas a llamarme._

Y colgó sin despedirse.

Percy permaneció en pie dentro de la cabina un rato, con el auricular en la mano y la mirada perdida. No había imaginado que todo terminaría así. No creyó que realmente Penny estuviera tan herida como para querer marcharse del mundo mágico. De su mundo. Y si no hubiera estado en mitad de la calle, Percy se habría puesto a llorar hasta quedar agotado, pero no podía permitirse que nadie lo viera en ese estado. En lugar de eso, se aclaró la garganta, se estiró la ropa y se dispuso a volver a la casa de los Clearwater.

En ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que Audrey le diera un abrazo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Cuando Audrey entró a la cocina, descubrió que Stan había conseguido ayuda para el tema de la cena. En una ocasión habían recurrido a una empresa de catering, pero como Stan era un cocinero espléndido y Cillian un tipo un tanto tacaño, ahora era él quién siempre se encargaba de preparar la comida. Insistía, eso sí, en contratar a un par de chicas del pueblo para que le echaran una mano, puesto que era demasiado trabajo para un hombre solo. La cuestión era que ya empezaba a oler de forma deliciosa y Audrey no pudo contener la tentación de acercarse a la encimera y meter un dedo en lo que próximamente sería una deliciosa tarta de limón.

-No hagas eso, niña –Stan le dio un manotazo, alejándola en el acto.

-Huele que alimenta. Insisto en que deberías montar tu propio restaurante. Sería un éxito alucinante.

Stan resopló y no respondió al cumplido. De hecho, cada vez que Audrey o Cillian sugerían la posibilidad de que se dedicara a la hostelería, él se enfurruñaba un poco y no parecía en absoluto halagado. Audrey solía pensar que, tal vez, su oscuro pasado incluía algún negocio fracasado y que por eso se negaba a intentarlo otra vez. Era algo no muy probable, pero a la chica le gustaba imaginar cómo podría haber sido la vida de Stan antes de aparecer en las suyas.

-¿Has perdido a Percy por el camino?

-Tenía que hacer unas cosas. ¿Sabes que hemos conseguido el número de teléfono de su novia?

-Francamente, no puede extrañarme estando tú de por medio. Eres demasiado obstinada para darte por vencida.

-Muchas gracias, Stan.

Le sacó la lengua y el hombre le guiñó un ojo cariñosamente. Después, volvió al menú de la noche. Podía cocinar cosas realmente buenas con muy poco dinero y eso era algo que Cillian agradecía mucho.

-¿Debo suponer que Percy no nos acompañará esta noche?

Audrey no había pensado en ello. La verdad era que no le gustaba la idea de que él se fuera tan pronto. Se alegraba de que Percy al fin hubiera encontrado a su chica, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. En cierta forma era contradictorio, puesto que lo lógico sería que a partir de entonces Percy estuviera con Penny y a ella dejara de verla tan a menudo. Y Audrey se alegraba por él, de verdad que sí, porque era su amigo y todo eso, pero una parte de si misma estaba molesta porque no quería que desapareciera de su vida.

-Creo que se quedará. No tiene coche y no hay ningún autobús que salga del pueblo hasta el lunes.

-Quieres decir que no le quedará más remedio. Pobre Percy.

-Debe estar muy contento. ¿No crees?

-Seguramente. Si quiere tanto a su novia como dices, ahora mismo estará impaciente por irse con ella.

Audrey afirmó con la cabeza y se quedó callada. Sí que debía estar impaciente, sí.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Stan se había acomodado frente a ella y la miraba con esa expresión tierna que a veces tenía. La chica lamentó que la conociera tan bien y se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos encontrados que el reencuentro de Percy y Penny le provocaba.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Estoy perfectamente.

-Mira, niña. Yo no soy Cillian y entiendo que no me cuentes las cosas que le cuentas a él, pero no te creas que soy tonto. Sé perfectamente qué pasa por esa cabecita –Le golpeó la frente con un dedo y se dio media vuelta para seguir trabajando.

Audrey se mordió el labio inferior. Sinceramente, estaba echa un lío. No se había sentido así desde los días que sucedieron a la Navidad en que realmente conoció a David y no le hacía gracia pensar que eso se debiera a que Percy estuviera empezando a gustarle. Porque ella no podía ser tan tonta. ¿Verdad? No podía ser que tuviera un radar para localizar a todos los hombres comprometidos de Inglaterra. Seguramente había muchos solteros por ahí, chicos adecuados con los que divertirse o salir, no tipos enamorados hasta las trancas de sus novias fantasmas. No. Percy no podía gustarle. No sería justo.

-Stan. ¿A ti te ha gustado alguien alguna vez?

Pareció desconcertado un instante, pero luego soltó un resoplido de risa y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues claro que sí, Audrey. Puedo ser viejo, pero no he pasado mi vida en una burbuja.

Ella se ruborizó, fue inevitable. Su pregunta había sido tan estúpidamente formulada que le parecía increíble que Stan le hubiera prestado un mínimo de atención.

-Entonces, si te ha gustado alguien, también debo pensar que alguien ha dejado de gustarte también. ¿Verdad?

-Efectivamente –El hombre recuperó la ternura de antes y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Y crees que es posible que pierdas el interés por alguien en unas cuantas semanas?

-¿Intentas decirme que ya no te gusta David?

Audrey se encogió de hombros. Ver a David aún le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago, pero cada día que pasaba pensaba menos en él y más en todas las extrañezas de Percy y no entendía muy bien qué le estaba pasando. No estaba siendo consciente del cambio en sus sentimientos.

-No lo sé. No es que lo haya olvidado, pero creo que está empezando a haber alguien más y…

-Tenemos un problema.

Cillian irrumpió en la cocina como un huracán e interrumpió la conversación. Audrey y Stan se levantaron al mismo tiempo y lo miraron con condescendencia, pensado que estaba exagerando otra vez, pero al verle la cara supieron que era posible que sí que tuvieran un problema de verdad.

-¿Has roto algún jarrón chino del siglo XIX y tendremos que pagarlo nosotros? –Sugirió Audrey, considerando que aquello podría ser lo más grave que podría ocurrirles.

-Si fuera eso daría saltos de alegría. Lo que pasa es que nos hemos quedado sin Martin McGinty. Han tenido que operarle de no sé qué cosa y está totalmente fuera de juego. Su hermano acaba de llamar.

-Sam Daniels era el señor McGinty. ¿Verdad? –Inquirió Audrey, recordando al hombre risueño y amable que acudía a las reuniones de forma habitual- ¿Y está bien?

-Lo han sacado del quirófano hace un par de horas y ya se ha despertado. No ha habido ningún contratiempo y se pondrá bien. Nosotros, en cambio, estamos jodidos.

-¿Por qué? Ya hemos tenido problemas similares otras veces y tú siempre has podido adaptar el guión.

-Pero esta vez no puedo –Cillian suspiró y pareció tan afectado que Stan no le regañó cuando también probó la masa de la tarta- McGinty es una pieza clave en el misterio de esta noche. No podemos prescindir de él.

-Podrías hacer tú su papel…

-Soy el narrador de la historia, Audrey. No puedo hacer ambas cosas.

-¿Entonces?

-O encontramos un sustituto para Daniels o suspendemos la reunión.

En ese instante, y como caído del cielo, Percy llegó a casa. Le apetecía encerrarse en su cuarto y sentirse miserable hasta que el lunes tuviera que irse a trabajar, pero tres pares de ojos se posaron en él con aire depredador y supo que sus lamentos tendrían que postergarse.

-Weasley. Tienes que hacerme un gran favor –Aseguró Cillian sin más, acercándose a él con decisión.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que una vez dijiste que no se te daba bien actuar, pero hoy tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que interpretar al señor McGinty.

-¿A quién?

-Al señor McGinty. El ataúd de su mujer ya está instalado en la biblioteca.

Percy recordó la noche que conoció a Audrey. Todo había sido muy raro, con muertos vivientes tirados en mitad del suelo, pelucas rubias y llamativos vestidos dorados. Esas cosas formaban parte de una especie de juego que solía organizar Cillian y que por lo visto ahora incluía ataúdes de verdad. No se encontraba con ánimos de meterse en medio de tanto jaleo, pero algo le dijo que no tenía escapatoria.

-Está bien. Vosotros dos –Cillian señaló a Audrey y Percy- Venid conmigo.

Salió de la cocina tan rápido como había llegado. Audrey se encogió de hombros, agarró la mano de Percy y siguió a su amigo hasta la habitación que siempre utilizaban de despacho. Percy se sentía tan confundido que casi agradecía todo aquello; al menos no tenía que pensar en Penny.

-Martin McGinty y Edith Grosvenor son los asesinos de esta noche –Anunció Cillian con voz arrastrada, como si confesar aquello le estuviera resultado excepcionalmente difícil- Por eso no puedo prescindir de ninguno de los dos. La historia gira alrededor de su relación con Martha McGinty. ¿Lo entendéis?

-No me lo puedo creer –Audrey se puso en pie y corrió a abrazar a su amigo. Percy, que se había conseguido sentar, lo contemplaba todo con absoluta incredulidad- ¡Al final me lo has dado! ¡Muchas gracias!

-Venga, quita, pesada. Sólo espero que no hagas que me arrepienta.

-¡Claro que no! Quedarás tan satisfecho conmigo que querrás que siempre sea tu asesina.

Percy pensó que eso sonaba muy desconcertante, pero estaba bien. Cualquier cosa le parecería buena en ese momento. Finalmente Audrey volvió a su lado y comenzó a agitarse nerviosamente.

-Bien. La cuestión es que Martha y Edith son hermanas. Edith y Martin estaban juntos, pero Martha se encaprichó de Martin y se casó con él. Edith fingió sentirse traicionada y tal y Martin fingió estar enamorado de su mujer, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En resumen, Edith y Martin se alían para asesinar a Martha. Si sois listos y jugáis bien vuestras cartas, no os descubrirán, aunque vigilaría de cerca al señor Lane. Es un idiota insoportable, pero terriblemente sagaz.

-¡Claro que no nos pillarán! –Agarró el brazo de Percy sin fijarse en la expresión de abatimiento del chico- Seremos la perfecta pareja de amantes clandestinos, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero. Ahora haz el favor de explicarle cómo funciona todo y asegúrate de que lo hace más o menos bien. ¿Vale?

-Déjalo en mis manos –Audrey se levantó, volvió a coger a Percy y lo sacó del despacho. Antes de cerrar la puerta, chasqueó la lengua y miró a Cillian con los ojos entornados- Por cierto. Hay que ver lo melodramático que puedes llegar a ser. ¡Quién lo diría!

Cillian bufó. Cuando la puerta se cerró, sólo pudo pensar en lo desgraciado de todo aquello. ¿Por qué todo tenía que salirle mal?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. ¡Yo!

Audrey rió suavemente y lo ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta de su esmoquin de los años veinte. Normalmente Percy utilizaba trajes de raya diplomática y en tonos oscuros, así que verle esplendorosamente vestido de blanco y con ese aire retro le pareció divertido y encantador. Había pasado las últimas horas dándole instrucciones sobre cómo debía actuar para no fracasar en su papel de señor McGinty y se le había olvidado todo lo relacionado con Penny. Lo había notado un poco ensimismado y se dejaba hacer con cierto aire ausente que no dejaba de trastornarla. Podría haberle preguntado, pero lo más importante en ese momento era la reunión de esa noche.

-Si mis hermanos se enteran, se reirán de mí durante el resto de mi vida.

-Pues es una suerte que no vayan a hacerlo. ¿No te parece? Porque yo no pienso decirles nada, te lo aseguro. Ni siquiera les conozco.

Percy se miró en el espejo. No es que tuviera mal aspecto, pero es que toda la situación era tan extraordinaria que no podía evitar sentirse un poco ridículo. Quizá podría haberle dicho a Audrey que no quería hacerlo y seguramente ella no habría hecho nada para obligarlo, pero es que en realidad prefería prestarse a ese juego. No se sentía con demasiadas fuerzas para afrontar el rechazo de Penny. Realmente no en ese momento.

-No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, de verdad. Nuestro papel es el más fácil de todos. Sabemos que somos culpables y si actuamos rápido podremos encontrar las pistas incriminatorias antes que los demás. Si es así, no tienen por qué descubrirnos. Cuando eso pasa Cillian se pone muy feliz.

Audrey dio un par de vueltas por ahí y cogió las hojas de papel que les llevaban acompañando toda la tarde.

-Nuestras conversaciones deben girar en torno a lo que Cillian ha establecido. Podemos improvisar, pero si te atascas yo me encargaré de todo. Se me da bien hablar, ya lo sabes –Percy sonrió por primera vez desde lo de Penny y Audrey se dirigió a la salida- Voy a cambiarme de ropa y a recogerme el pelo. Afortunadamente, la señorita Grosvenor es morena.

Se dio un golpecito en la cabeza y salió entre movimientos casi espasmódicos. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Percy fue consciente de lo realmente solo que se sentía y quiso desaparecerse y volver a casa, pero no lo hizo. Quizá porque no quería dejar a Audrey colgada después de todo lo que había hecho por él, quizá porque regresar significaba tener que regodearse en su sufrimiento y no le apetecía mucho tener que hacerlo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¡Habéis estado absolutamente geniales!

Audrey recibió el abrazo con una sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en la cara. Percy se encontraba un poco más tenso, pero por primera vez desde que lo conocía Cillian le estaba estrechando la mano y eso era algo absolutamente insólito. Y es que la noche había sido un éxito absoluto.

Al principio, Percy se había sentido evidentemente incómodo. Encontrar el ataúd cerrado en mitad de la biblioteca no le trajo buenos recuerdos, pero debía reconocer que la ambientación de aquella extraña representación no podía ser mejor. Supuestamente los acontecimientos tenían lugar el mismo día en que Martha McGinty fue asesinada, la noche antes de su funeral. Se habían reunido una docena de personas para velar el cuerpo y ahí habían empezado todas las intrigas y maquinaciones que la mente de Cillian había puesto en marcha. Audrey le comentó que el chico solía inspirarse en un montón de novelas policíacas y que aquellas reuniones cada vez tenían más éxito. Percy pensaba que era una locura, pero agradeció estar en la piel de Martin McGinty durante unas horas.

Ser el amante secreto de Audrey había sido una experiencia inolvidable. La chica se había pasado toda la noche haciendo aspavientos y alargando las palabras de una forma absolutamente teatrera y en un par de ocasiones lo había alejado del grupo y le había comunicado que en ese instante debían estar besándose apasionadamente porque se habían librado de Martha y estaban impacientes por desatar su pasión. A Percy le había hecho gracia las dos veces y se había reído un poco mientras Audrey le instaba a guardar silencio.

Poco a poco habían ido construyendo la historia de sus dos personajes y al final de la noche Percy casi se estaba divirtiendo. Reconocía que el señor Lane era un listillo inaguantable y se alegraba de que no hubiera podido responder al misterio. Había habido una pareja de ancianos que se pasaban todo el rato murmurándose cosas al oído, un universitario de pelo largo que se suponía que era su mejor amigo y un tipo barrigudo que lucía un uniforme de policía con un orgullo encomiable. Percy se había dado cuenta de que más allá de lo excéntrico que todo pudiera parecer, esa gente sólo se reunía para divertirse y él mismo había logrado tener la mente despejada y el ánimo más o menos arriba. Observar como toda esa gente buscaba pistas minúsculas por todas partes, desde papeles arrugados hasta mechones de cabello negro, casi le había dejado con ganas de más. De hecho, Percy se había descubierto a sí mismo pensando en que no estaría mal acudir como investigador a alguna de esas reuniones.

Para cuando la noche terminó, Cillian fue el único capaz de explicar el misterio. Obviamente lo consideraba como un logro personal, puesto que conforme llevaba a cabo su explicación de los hechos, en su rostro se iba dibujando una sonrisa más y más amplia. Los invitados parecían un poco defraudados por no haber podido descubrir a los criminales, pero se fueron a casa de buen humor y le pidieron a Cillian que no tardara en escribir un nuevo asesinato. Lo dicho, todo estaba siendo muy raro.

-Y pensar que dudabas tanto de nuestras capacidades –Audrey frunció el ceño fingiendo estar molesta- ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto.

-Pues creo que no, princesita. Salvo –Y miró a Percy con absoluta solemnidad- Gracias, Weasley. Sé que no querías meterte en esto y te agradezco que nos hayas echado una mano. Al final no vas a ser tan terrible como yo pensaba.

Dicho eso, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Cillian se encerró en el despacho. Percy parpadeó y miró a Audrey con expresión confundida.

-¿Cree que soy terrible?

-¡Oh, sí! Y no se esconde para decírtelo. Eso es bueno. ¿No crees?

Percy lo consideró un instante y llegó a la conclusión de que debía serlo. Sintió también la mano de Stan posándose en su hombro.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal. Cillian cree que prácticamente la totalidad de la gente es terrible.

Percy no supo qué decir a aquello. De cualquier forma Stan tenía pinta de estar muy cansado y se dirigió a la escalera sin añadir nada más. Segundos después, Audrey y él estaban solos. La chica aún no había perdido la sonrisa.

-No sé tú, pero tengo hambre. ¿Quieres que acabemos con la tarta de limón?

El brujo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y siguió a Audrey hasta la cocina. Tal y como ella había dicho, colocó la tarta sobre la encimera, agarró dos cucharas e instó a Percy a comer. No había sido consciente de ello, pero también tenía hambre.

-Has estado genial. ¿Sabes? Nadie diría que era la primera vez que hacías algo así. Debes tener un talento innato o algo.

-No creo que hubiera estado genial sin ti para darme instrucciones. Eres realmente buena borrando pruebas.

-Ya ves. Cosa de práctica.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se sonrieron. La verdad era que Audrey había estado toda la noche pendiente de él, asegurándose no solo de que no metía la pata, sino también de que se sintiera cómodo, y Percy le estaba muy agradecido.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Cillian ya está escribiendo el guión de la próxima reunión.

-No conozco muy bien a Cillian, pero yo diría que tienes razón.

-Creo que se le da bien escribir. Casi lo tengo convencido para que retome los estudios y vaya a la universidad. Lo dejó en el instituto y nunca aprobó la secundaria.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que no llevaba tan bien como yo lo de no tener padres. Pasó una etapa difícil.

-Todos hemos pasado una de esas –Masculló entre dientes, recordando los años que pasó voluntariamente alejado de su familia. Nunca dejaría de lamentarse por ello, pero lo más duro era darse cuenta de que en su familia, sobre todo entre sus hermanos, siempre existiría un halo de desconfianza hacia él.

-Supongo que sí –Audrey se encogió de hombros y soltó un bufidito- Creo que yo desarrollé un enfermizo gusto por los zapatos durante la mía. ¿Y tú?

Por supuesto que Percy no iba a contarle la verdad y estaba seguro de que Audrey tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Me pasó algo parecido a lo tuyo, sólo que no colecciono zapatos, sino corbatas.

-¡Dios mío, Percy! Un chico de quince años obsesionado por las corbatas.

-Suena patético. ¿Verdad?

-Un poco, sí.

Volvieron a sonreírse. Percy sabía que en cuanto estuviera solo se sentiría considerablemente peor que en ese momento y por eso le apetecía quedarse con Audrey allí más tiempo, incluso aunque hubieran terminado de dar cuenta de la tarta.

-A estas alturas ya deberías saber que mi adolescencia no fue precisamente salvaje. Me encantaba estudiar, así que dedicaba casi todo mi tiempo a eso. El resto lo aprovechaba para comer y dormir.

-Ambas actividades igual de necesarias.

-Sí. Supongo que sí.

Audrey se imaginó al estudiante aplicado que Percy debía haber sido, y entonces se sintió tonta y muy egoísta. Acababa de acordarse de que Percy conoció a Penny en el instituto y de que esa mañana había conseguido ponerse en contacto con ella y aún no le había preguntado nada.

-¡Pero qué idiota soy! –Percy se sobresaltó ante la efusividad de la chica- He estado tan metida en mi mundo que no te he preguntado nada de tu novia. Te hemos tratado casi como un esclavo y hasta es posible que a estas horas debieras estar con Penny en Londres, reencontrándote con ella.

Percy sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón. Por supuesto que Audrey no había querido despertar esa sensación, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Podría haberse negado a hablarle, pero seguía pensando que Audrey merecía un poco de sinceridad después de todo lo que le había ayudado y se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

-En realidad no ha salido muy bien –Murmuró lo suficientemente bajo como para procurar no escucharse a sí mismo. Era duro asumir la realidad- Penny no quiere volver conmigo.

Esperaba que Audrey le hiciera miles de preguntas, que se mostrara ansiosa por saber los detalles y que incluso llegara a agobiarle, pero no pasó nada de eso. Audrey se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Percy se había mantenido firme, pero ella debía haber visto algo en él que le llevara directa a ofrecer consuelo. Percy sólo pudo agradecer el abrazo de todo corazón, contento porque Audrey le estaba dando justo lo que necesitaba.

-¡Oh, Percy! ¡Lo siento tanto!

-No pasa nada. Estoy bien. Un poco cansado, nada más –Y eso último sólo lo dijo porque consideraba que el abrazo se estaba alargando demasiado y porque se estaba sintiendo demasiado a gusto.

-Deberías irte a dormir. ¿Sabes? Si te apetece, mañana podremos hablar. Yo no me daría por vencida tan pronto. Seguramente Penny te quiere y sólo esté confundida. Ya lo verás.

Percy quería creerla. Quería ver el futuro esperanzador que Audrey estaba retratando, pero conocía a Penny y sabía que era una mujer de ideas firmes. Si había decidido no volver con él, no lo haría bajo ningún concepto. Aún así, afirmó con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir los consejos de la chica. Seguramente dormiría como un tronco esa noche, si es que no se acordaba de Penny y se ponía a pensar en todo lo que había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses. Quizá renunciar a sus viejas ambiciones había sido duro, pero nada equiparable a la pérdida de Penny.

¡Cuánto la echaba de menos, por Merlín!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Y colorín, colorado, este capítulo se ha acabado. Ha tenido un poco de Penny y todo, así que poco a poco vamos sabiendo cosas de ella. Como que está viva._

_Espero que os haya gustado y todo eso._

_Hasta la próxima, coleguillas_

_Cris Snape._


	9. Cartas sobre la mesa

**DOS SABUESOS DESPISTADOS**

_**DISCLAIMER:**____Casi todo es de Rowling. Lo de siempre, vamos._

**CAPÍTULO ****9**

**Cartas sobre la mesa**

Quedaron el viernes por la noche. Durante el viaje de vuelta a Londres no habían tenido ocasión de hablar sobre el tema de Penny, pero Audrey sabía perfectamente que Percy lo estaba pasando mal y se negaba rotundamente a dejarle pasar solo por todo aquello.

Audrey se miró al espejo. Se había arreglado lo suficiente para sentirse guapa, pero no tanto como para que la gente pensara que tenía una cita romántica con Percy o algo así. Era su amigo y nada más. Por mucho que Stan y Cillian la miraran como si pensaran que Percy le gustaba, para ella sólo era eso. Un amigo.

Debía reconocer, no obstante, que no se sentía del todo segura de sus sentimientos al respecto. Eso de alegrarse de la ruptura sentimental de un amigo no podía considerarse como un signo de lealtad ni nada que se le pareciera. Pero se había alegrado. Audrey no había querido pensarlo mucho durante aquellos cinco días, pero la idea de que Penny ya no fuera nada en la vida de Percy la llenaba de tranquilidad. Era como cuando estuvo con David y él le prometía que dejaría a su mujer para siempre. La misma sensación de alivio y felicidad, como si viera las puertas de su futuro abiertas de par en par.

Audrey también sabía que esos sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como con David. Porque de David había estado muy enamorada y Percy sólo estaba empezando a gustarle un poco. No era ni tan guapo ni tan simpático como David, pero a Audrey le gustaba esa forma de andar y de moverse, como si tuviera que controlar cada uno de sus gestos. Nunca antes le había gustado nadie así y no terminaba de entenderlo. Era como el antihéroe de los tíos buenos: demasiado alto, delgado, pelirrojo, pecoso y estirado para formar parte de las fantasías eróticas –o de cualquier otra clase- de una mujer. Y sin embargo, Audrey había comprendido que le gustaba.

Cuando el miércoles por la tarde la llamó a casa para confirmar la cita del viernes, Audrey casi se puso a saltar por el salón. No lo hizo porque Cillian y Stan estaban pendientes de todos sus movimientos y no quería darles pie para que pensaran cosas estúpidas. Audrey podía admitir internamente que Percy empezaba a gustarle, pero no quería que ellos insistieran con el tema de las citas románticas. Era perturbador escuchar a Stan darle consejos y Cillian le ponía de mal humor. En momentos como ese se arrepentía de vivir rodeada de hombres, así que hablar con Helen la hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

Era jueves y Audrey se sentía un poco nerviosa. Habían tenido un día ajetreado por culpa de un accidente en cadena en la autopista y habían pasado casi todo el tiempo yendo de un quirófano a otro. Audrey debía decir que también estaba bastante cansada, pero no rechazó la invitación de Helen cuando ésta sugirió ir a tomar algo antes de irse a casa. El mes de diciembre ya había echo acto de presencia, hacía frío y empezaba a lloviznar, pero el ambiente en el pub era agradable y Audrey se alegraba de poder estar allí con una amiga.

Se sentaron en la barra. El local estaba repleto de trabajadores del hospital. Era como una tradición que todos fueran allí después del trabajo y Audrey saludó a unos cuantos compañeros antes de acomodarse. Reconoció a David justo al otro lado de pub. Audrey retiró la mirada cuando él le sonrió y por un instante se olvidó de Percy. Cualquiera lo haría ante la sonrisa de un hombre como aquel.

-Míralo. Vendría aquí arrastrándose si le guiñaras un ojo.

Helen habló con suavidad, colocándole su pinta de cerveza entre las manos y refiriéndose claramente a David.

-Creo que en este momento eso sería lo último que haría.

-Mejor, porque es un cabrón. Guapísimo, sí, pero un cabrón.

Audrey alzó la vista y miró a David. Era mucho más que guapo. Era perfecto en muchos sentidos, pero tenía un pequeño defecto en forma de mujer y dos hijas que ella no volvería a obviar jamás.

-Ya no estoy enamorada de él.

Helen la miró con asombro, como si no terminara de creerla. Y a decir verdad, Audrey también estaba un poco sorprendida porque sabía que estaba siendo totalmente sincera. Le parecía imposible que alguien pudiera pasar del amor al desamor en cuestión de semanas porque, aunque aún sentía deseo por David, ya no necesitaba tenerlo cerca todo el rato.

-¿Estás segura de eso? No tienes que engañarte a ti misma. Debes sentirte un poco rara al verlo todos los días y, bueno, habéis tenido una historia muy larga y no será fácil olvidarlo.

-No, Helen. Hablo muy en serio. No estoy enamorada de él.

-Vale. Eso es genial. Creo.

Audrey sonrió. Entendía a Helen, era normal que pensara aquello. Para Audrey nunca había sido una confidente, pero se había enterado de lo de David poco después de que empezaran a verse y siempre la había apoyado y nunca la juzgó. Audrey no solía buscar su consejo, pero Helen siempre se lo daba, así que esa noche consideró que había llegado el momento de ser sincera con ella. Y necesitaba hablar con una mujer, era lo natural.

-He conocido a otra persona y creo que está empezando a gustarme de verdad.

-¿En serio? –Helen se giró hacia ella, claramente interesada- ¿Le conozco?

-En realidad sí que lo conoces. ¿Te acuerdas de Percy?

-¿Percy? ¿El pelirrojo?

-El mismo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Creo que sí –Audrey sonrió y miró nuevamente a David- Y sé puede parecer un poco raro porque no se parece en nada a los chicos con los que he salido antes, pero es un buen tipo. Te caerá bien cuando lo conozcas un poco más, ya verás.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que no me sorprenda, pero supongo que está bien.

-Pero…

-¿Pero, qué?

-Vamos, Helen, que nos conocemos.

-Vale- La joven suspiró y le dio un largo trago a su cerveza- ¿No es un poco aburrido y pedante?

Audrey alzó una ceja y rompió a reír. Pues sí, la verdad era que Percy pecaba un poco de las dos cosas y, sin embargo, no le importaba.

-Y Cillian añadiría que es muy raro, pero aún así me gusta. De hecho, creo que me gusta precisamente por eso. Me parece que es muy… -y tardó un par de segundos en encontrar la palabra que necesitaba- Íntegro.

-¿Íntegro?

-Ha sido capaz de remover cielo y tierra para encontrar a la persona que quiere. No creo que sea de esa clase de hombres que van engañando a los demás y eso es algo que valoro mucho ahora mismo.

Helen pensó un poco en lo que la otra chica había dicho mientras Audrey esperaba con ansia su veredicto.

-¿Te das cuenta de que ese chico está enamorado de otra persona?

-Sí. Pero creo que han roto y tampoco es como si yo pretendiera tener una historia con Percy mañana mismo. Es sólo que ahora me gusta alguien adecuado y quiero poder disfrutarlo.

-¿Incluso si te dan calabazas?

-No me van a dar calabazas porque no le voy a entrar a nadie. Quiero conocerle mejor. Ir despacio.

Helen volvió a quedarse callada y finalmente sonrió y le dio una palmadita a Audrey.

-Me parece perfecto. Pero de verdad tienes que tomártelo con calma.

-Hemos quedado mañana.

-Eso no es ir despacio precisamente.

-Sí. Pero acaba de romper con su novia y necesita amigos.

-¡Claro! –Helen resopló y torció el gesto- ¡Amigos!

-Hablo en serio. No sabes la carita que se le quedó al pobre después de hablar con esa chica. ¿Te puedes creer que lo dejara por teléfono?

-Es una putada, sí, pero estoy segura de que tiene un montón de hombros sobre los que llorar.

-Pero si yo no quiero que llore sobre mi hombro. Quiero que se divierta.

Audrey sonrió con cierta malicia y Helen, que estaba bastante acostumbrada a ir de copas con ella, supo que no dejaría que Percy tuviera ni un solo segundo para pensar en su reciente ruptura sentimental. Ni para aburrirse tampoco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aún en contra de su voluntad, Percy debía reconocer que durante aquella semana apenas había rendido en su trabajo. Había estado demasiado ocupado auto compadeciéndose para prestarle atención a las docenas de expedientes que había tenido que cerrar y apenas había adelantado nada de las tareas de la semana siguiente. Si bien nadie le había llamado la atención por ello, Percy no se sentía del todo a gusto y se dijo a sí mismo que iba a olvidarse de Penny a partir del lunes siguiente. Nunca era agradable perder a alguien a quién quieres, pero eso no debía influir en el carácter ni en los deberes de uno mismo. Percy lo tenía bien claro y consideraba que una semana era un plazo de tiempo más que considerable para reponerse y volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

El viernes por la tarde dejó su oficina bien organizada, hizo un par de anotaciones sobre encargos urgentes que tenía que llevar a cabo el próximo lunes y un día más fue hasta el Callejón Diagon para visitar a George. En las últimas semanas apenas se habían visto un par de veces y, aunque Percy tenía muy en cuenta su próxima cita con Audrey, no quería dejar de echarle un vistazo a su hermano. Sabía que George lo estaba pasando muy mal y se sentía responsable de su bienestar. Posiblemente para el resto de la familia sonaría ridículo y patético, pero después de no haber podido hacer nada por Fred, no iba a permitir que George se hundiera.

El ambiente estaba bastante animado. La gente parecía querer aprovechar la tarde para hacer sus compras semanales y Percy pronto se vio rodeado por magos y brujas de toda condición. _Sortilegios Weasley_ era perfectamente visible desde el otro lado de la calle y Percy no se extrañó de verlo abierto a pesar de la hora. Cuando entró, el joven comprendió que ningún negociante en sus cabales cerraría con la tienda a rebosar de gente y se dijo a sí mismo que sólo saludaría y luego volvería a casa.

George estaba atendiendo a un par de chicas que tenían toda la pinta de ser estudiantes de Hogwarts. Percy debía reconocer que había echado un poco de menos hablar con él y mientras iba en su dirección supo que estaba allí por algo más que por sentirse responsable. No le había contado a nadie lo de Penny y por algún extraño motivo le parecía que George –precisamente George- era el más adecuado para hacerlo. Quizá en otro momento.

-Veo que estás muy liado. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

George pareció un poco sorprendido por verlo allí, pero inmediatamente sonrió y agitó alegremente la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Verity se las apaña bastante bien con la caja y Angelina nos está echando una mano. Llegó hace un rato.

Percy giró la cabeza y, efectivamente, allí estaba Angelina Johnson, que salía de la trastienda cargada con un par de cajas que emitían unos extraños humos de colores. La verdad era que su presencia allí era un tanto inusual, aunque no le pareció extraña. George y Angelina pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y era bastante normal dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Vas a _La Madriguera_? –George hablaba y se movía entre los estantes al mismo tiempo- Tenemos mucho lío y creo que vamos a cerrar a las tantas, así que me voy a llevar a las chicas a cenar por ahí. ¿Podrías decírselo a mamá?

-En realidad he quedado –Percy se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado.

-¿Has quedado? –George entornó los ojos y le pasó un brazo por los hombros- No me digas que al fin te has decidido y has visto a Penny.

Percy retuvo el aire en los pulmones y sintió un dolor casi físico en el pecho. Supuso que también debía haber palidecido, pues George pareció todo lo preocupado que él podía estar.

-En realidad se trata de otra persona.

Y no pensaba contarle nada más. Podía tener la necesidad de hablarle sobre lo ocurrido con Penny, pero Audrey todavía era suya y no deseaba compartirla con nadie.

-¿Asunto oficial, entonces?

-Algo así –Percy miró el reloj, repentinamente incómodo, y se revolvió con nerviosismo- Será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde.

Percy pensaba que la conversación ya había terminado, pero entonces escuchó a George de nuevo. Y casi agradeció lo que quería decirle.

-¿Qué hay de Penny? ¿La has visto?

-Más o menos.

-¿Y?

-No salió muy bien. ¿Vale? Ya hablaremos luego.

George ya no sonreía. Lo vio mover afirmativamente la cabeza y salió de la tienda sin mirar atrás. Nunca se le había dado bien eso de hablar con los demás, ni siquiera cuando lo necesitaba de verdad. Tal vez por eso le parecía tan curioso lo fácil que era tratar con Audrey.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ni se te ocurra mirar atrás. Tenemos que irnos pitando.

-¿Qué?

Percy ignoró la orden y giró la cabeza. Únicamente vio la puerta cerrada del edificio de Audrey y por eso encontró tan extraña su actitud. La chica se había agarrado a su brazo y lo arrastraba calle abajo. Percy escuchó perfectamente el ruido de sus tacones al golpetear el suelo. Fue raro comprobar que ese simple sonido era tan reconfortante.

-No quiero que Stan te vea. ¿Vale? Insiste en invitarte a cenar.

-Realmente no me importaría aceptar su invitación.

Porque su comida estaba deliciosa y la compañía era agradable. Audrey se alejó un poco de él y le miró con el gesto torcido, como preguntándose algo. La escuchó chasquear la lengua y apretarse un poco más contra su cuerpo. Quizá porque hacía frío, o simplemente porque le gustaba estar así. En cualquier caso, era bueno para Percy darse cuenta de que su cercanía ya no le incomodaba.

-Tengo otros planes para nosotros. Y ya sé que te gustaría pasarte horas hablando de política con él, pero no voy a permitirlo.

-No recuerdo haber hablado jamás sobre política con Stan.

-Ya. Más vale prevenir.

Audrey resopló y aceleró el paso hasta que llegaron a la parada de autobús más cercana. Sólo entonces Percy tuvo oportunidad de fijarse en ella y comprobó que se había puesto muy guapa. Y Audrey también lo miró a él, echando un vistazo debajo de su abrigo gris.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No te has puesto corbata!

-Recuerdo que dijiste algo sobre vestir de forma informal. Lo que no significa que haya renunciado por completo al traje.

Audrey le miró los pantalones y, efectivamente, allí estaban la caída elegante, la raya diplomática y el sempiterno gris Weasley. A veces Audrey se preguntaba si Percy era capaz de utilizar colores que no fueran tan serios y aburridos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Inquirió ella muy seria, aún abrazada a su brazo, mientras esperaban la llegada del transporte público.

-Por supuesto.

-En el armario de casa. ¿Tienes alguna clase de ropa que no sean trajes, camisas y corbatas?

A Percy la pregunta le pareció muy graciosa. Era evidente que Audrey se esforzaba por distender el ambiente entre ellos desde el principio de la noche. Se lo agradeció y decidió que no estaría del todo mal seguirle un poco el juego.

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué te piensas? –Dijo con absoluta solemnidad- Tengo un montón de pijamas.

Audrey alzó una ceja, se quedó muy seria un momento y luego soltó una risotada. Percy la acompañó inevitablemente.

-Te prometo que algún día te llevaré de compras. Descubrirás el maravilloso mundo de las camisetas, los vaqueros y las zapatillas de deporte.

-¿Qué son todas esas cosas, Audrey?

Fue genial que ella pensara que estaba bromeando. Claro que Percy conocía perfectamente la ropa _muggle_, pero nunca la había utilizado. Quizá, si salir por ahí con Audrey empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre, podría plantearse la posibilidad de renovar su vestuario. Y no adquiriendo nuevas túnicas precisamente.

-Insisto. Te llevaré de compras. En cuanto empiecen las rebajas de enero, te vas a venir conmigo. No sabes la cantidad de cosas que necesito. Podría sacrificar unos cinco o diez minutos de mi tiempo para ayudarte a buscar algo adecuado. Los hombres sois bastante rápidos comprando ropa.

Percy cabeceó. La verdad era que esa afirmación era perfectamente discutible, pero Audrey se había agarrado a su brazo con más fuerza que antes y temblaba un poco por culpa del frío.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir?

Hizo la pregunta justo cuando llegó el autobús. Audrey lo instó a subir y se sentaron justo al final. No había mucha gente, algo extraño a esa hora, pero muy afortunado. Audrey odiaba viajar de pie.

-Había pensado en ir a patinar, pero no estaba muy segura de que tu supieras hacerlo, así que vamos a cenar algo ligero y luego iremos a un pub donde tocan grupos en directo. Conozco a uno de los músicos de esta noche y me invitaron hace un par de semanas. Te va a gustar, ya verás.

Percy dio por supuesto que ella estaba en lo cierto y no hizo ningún comentario. La verdad era que nunca había sido un gran aficionado a la música y, por tanto, nunca había asistido a un concierto en directo. Recordaba que sus hermanos mayores solían ser grandes admiradores de _The Weird Sisters_, pero a él siempre le habían parecido excesivamente ruidosos y un poco vulgares. De cualquier forma, Audrey parecía muy ilusionada con su plan y él tampoco sabía mucho sobre música _muggle_. Había escuchado un montón de canciones desde que conocía a Audrey. Unas le gustaban y otras no, así que merecería la pena darle una oportunidad a su amigo.

-Suena bien.

-Ray y sus chicos hacen música muy tranquila. Ya sé que a ti el rock no te entusiasma precisamente.

Percy se encogió de hombros y no supo que decir. Audrey sonrió. Era una lástima no poder cogerse a su brazo en el autobús. Podría haberlo hecho, pero eso suponía prácticamente tener que sentarse sobre él y no le pareció una buena idea.

-Y después de eso vas a emborracharte.

Percy dio un respingo. No se esperaba esa última revelación, pero la mirada feroz de la chica daba a entender que no había discusión posible.

-Odio beber –Espetó con no mucha seguridad.

-Eso ya lo suponía, Percy. Pero vas a emborracharte igualmente.

-No sé por qué debería hacerlo.

-Pues porque todo el mundo debería ahogar sus penas en alcohol alguna vez. Por eso.

Y Percy no supo si fue por la forma que ella tuvo de decirlo, pero le pareció perfectamente lógico lo que decía. Después de todo, Percy siempre había presumido de no haberse emborrachado ni una sola vez en su vida. Quizá ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo por primera vez, después de su ruptura con Penny, como si fuera una forma de empezar desde cero.

El autobús hizo un par de paradas antes de que Audrey lo instara a bajar. Percy reconocía perfectamente esa parte de la ciudad. El Caldero Chorreante estaba relativamente cerca y durante un instante tuvo la terrible certeza de que Audrey lo llevaría hasta casi su puerta, poniendo en evidencia su secreto. Pero no fue así. Ella lo guió hasta un local repletoº de gente y buscó con eficacia una mesa cerca de la ventana.

-¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?

A Audrey le había costado un poco decidirse a llevarlo allí. Dudaba mucho que llevar a tu cita del viernes por la noche a un sitio como ese causara la mejor impresión del mundo, pero es que ella había estado buscando el lugar menos romántico que conocía y sólo se le ocurrió ese. Estarían rodeados de adolescentes ruidosos, niños llorones y padres histéricos y, la verdad, Percy desentonaba un poco allí. Y por algo más que por el aspecto lustroso de su traje recién planchado.

-Creo que sí –Dijo él. La verdad era que las hamburguesas no formaban parte de su dieta habitual y no le apasionaban, pero esa noche no pensaba ponerse exigente.

-Échale un vistazo al menú si quieres. Yo siempre me pido una ensalada y un poco de pollo. Y patatas. Tenemos que pedir patatas.

Percy le echó un vistazo a la carta y optó por lo primero que vio. En realidad le daba igual comer una cosa u otra y no quería pedir consejo a Audrey. Ella podía admitir que era un chico un poco raro, pero seguramente que le parecería bastante alucinante que alguien no se hubiera comido una hamburguesa en su vida.

Cuando una hora después culminaban la supuesta cena ligera con un helado de chocolate, y tras una conversación banal acerca de la molesta climatología británica y lo incómodo que era todo cuando nevaba, Audrey lo volvió a sacar a la calle y comenzaron a caminar a buen paso. Oficialmente la noche estaba siendo la más fría del año. La chica había vuelto a agarrarse a su brazo y se planteó la posibilidad de pedir un taxi, pero finalmente apretó el paso. Si iban casi corriendo, el frío dejaría de ser un problema.

Por fortuna, el local donde tocaban el tal Ray y su banda no estaba tan lejos como Percy había creído. Los recibió un portero de tamaña considerable y modales muy poco amables. Luego, la calidad del local los hizo sentirse mucho mejor a ambos.

Audrey se sentó muy cerca del escenario. Percy le echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El sitio era acogedor, con sus pilares forrados de madera y sus colores ocres, y no había tanto ruido como en la hamburguesería. De hecho, la gente vestía de una forma bastante elegante. Allí, el traje de Percy no desentonaba. Audrey le comentó que el concierto empezaría en diez minutos, pidió un par de bebidas –y Percy no se quejó porque fueran con alcohol- y le explicó que había conocido a Ray en la universidad. Él había querido ser médico, pero su pasión por la música y su absoluta intolerancia a la sangre –se desmayaba cada vez que la veía- le hicieron seguir un camino muy distinto. Estaba estudiando algo relacionado con la economía por si lo de la música no salía bien.

-Nos reuniremos con ellos después. ¿Qué te parece? Ray te caerá muy bien. Se parece bastante a ti en algunos aspectos.

-¿En serio?

-El también es de lo más estirado.

Percy supuso que aquello debería haberlo ofendido un poco, pero fue obvio que Audrey sólo le estaba tomando el pelo y, además, un poco de razón sí que tenía, así que sonrió y afirmó quedamente con la cabeza. Tampoco podía ser tan malo si uno de los amigos de Audrey le caía bien.

Con una envidiable puntualidad británica, la banda salió al escenario, se presentó y empezó a tocar. Audrey los escuchó como hipnotizada un rato, pero después se giró para mirarlo. Percy debía reconocer que la música no estaba nada mal y que se sentía a gusto allí sentado sin tener que hacer nada, pero era obvio que la chica estaba con él por algo y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar.

-Entonces. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Penny?

Ya debería estar acostumbrado a su falta de tacto, pero la pregunta le sorprendió un poco. No esperaba tener que hablar sobre eso en toda la noche, pero Audrey debía pensar que eran amigos y, por lo tanto, debía preocuparse por él y echarle una mano. Y después de todo tampoco estaba mal tener a alguien con quien desahogarse. Más o menos.

-Se ha ido.

Habló casi sin pensar. Audrey entornó los ojos como si no comprendiera por completo las connotaciones de aquellas palabras. En realidad no tenía forma de saber lo que significaban porque Penny se había ido del mundo de la magia y no quería volver jamás y él podía decirle aquello.

-¿Quieres decir que se ha ido del país?

-No exactamente. De hecho, actualmente creo que está aquí, en Londres.

-¡Oh! Vale.

Por una vez, Audrey se había quedado sin palabras. Percy la miró de reojo, procurando centrar su atención en el grupo de Ray y sintiéndose incómodo por primera vez esa noche. Quizá porque a una parte de sí mismo no le gustaba tener que mentirle a Audrey. Casi no la conocía, pero no se lo merecía.

-Me refiero a que me ha dejado, Audrey –Dijo con gravedad. Reconocer aquello en voz alta dolía bastante- Ni siquiera quiere que nos veamos para hablar. Necesita empezar de cero, pero yo confío en que recapacite en algún momento.

Porque, independientemente de si volvía o no a salir con él, Penny no podía renunciar a la magia. Formaba parte de su vida y más tarde o más temprano tendría que recuperarla.

-Siento que no saliera bien. De verdad.

Percy tuvo la impresión de que no lo lamentaba tanto como quería dar a entender, pero no pensó mucho en ello. Después de todo, Audrey no tenía porqué sentir absolutamente nada. No conocía a Penny, no sabía prácticamente nada de él y no tenía ni idea del daño que la guerra les había hecho a los dos.

-Supongo que me acostumbraré a la idea.

-¿Estás seguro de que se ha terminado del todo? –Audrey se había acercado un poco más a él y le sonreía como si pretendiera darle esperanza- Quizá si os encontráis cara a cara puedas hacerla cambiar de idea.

Sí. Sonaba bien, pero no daría resultado.

-Cuando Penny hace algo es porque está completamente segura de lo que quiere –Y también dolió reconocer aquello- No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que vuelva conmigo.

-¿No te quiere?

Percy no estaba seguro. Era bastante posible que sí, que aún sintiera algo por él. En el hospital no lo había mirado con rencor, no lo había culpado por no ayudarla y se había alegrado de verlo. Los sentimientos que habían compartido fueron sinceros por parte de ambos y Percy no creía que se hubieran esfumado tan pronto.

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-¡Claro que la tiene! Si te quiere…

-No, Audrey. Da igual si aún me quiere o si no lo hace –Percy sonó vehemente. Tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había cogido la mano de la chica- Todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha levantado barreras insalvables. Penny no quiere estar conmigo y dan igual sus sentimientos hacia mí. No se echará atrás.

Audrey se mordió los labios. Le hubiera gustado poder animarle, decirle que todo saldría bien, pero ella no conocía a Penny y no sabía qué había pasado para que estuviera tan dolida, así que se calló porque Percy sí la conocía y era obvio que estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

-En ese caso, lo único que puedes hacer es mirar hacia delante –Dijo, sintiéndose bastante tonta porque no se le ocurrió nada mejor. Percy sonrió y fue bueno que no pareciera nada burlón.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. No te diré que haya pasado la mejor semana de mi vida, pero no me voy a dejar abatir ni nada de eso.

-¿Crees que sólo necesitas una semana para reponerte? –Audrey pareció incrédula y sorprendida a partes iguales- Vaya. A veces, yo aún tengo ganas de llorar cuando pienso en David.

-¿Quién es David?

Audrey recordó que aún no le había hablado de él y notó la vergüenza recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Y fue raro porque supo que eso se debió únicamente al hecho de que estaba segura de que Percy no vería con buenos ojos su relación con David. No le agradaba la idea de que la considerara un monstruo o algo así y se planteó el mentirle, pero desechó la idea tan rápido como llegó. Percy era más o menos sincero con ella. Le debía unas cuantas verdades sobre sí misma.

-David fue un error. Yo sabía que era complicado y que no estaba del todo bien, pero no quise evitar lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Debo suponer que estabais liados –A Percy le pareció divertido que la chica se pusiera nerviosa de repente. Y de paso agradeció el cambio de tema. No estaba mal hablar un poco sobre Audrey para variar- ¿Por qué dices que fue un error?

-Pues porque David es mucho mayor que yo y porque –Se detuvo un instante y bajó la cabeza. Hasta ese instante Percy no sabía que ella tuviera capacidad para estar abochornada- Porque está casado y tiene dos hijas.

Eso no se lo esperaba, quizá porque nunca había pensado que Audrey fuera capaz de hacer algo incorrecto. Por supuesto que le parecía terrible que una mujer se entrometiera en el matrimonio de un hombre, pero cuando la miró a los ojos y vio que Audrey esperaba con ansias su veredicto, se dio cuenta de que él no era nadie para juzgarla. Después de todo fue el tal David quién se jugó en bienestar de su familia por enredarse con jovencitas. Además, él tampoco se había comportado muy bien en los últimos tiempos, así que se limitó a coger aire y a afirmar quedamente con la cabeza.

-No pienses que lo hice por capricho o algo así –Audrey siguió hablando. Era casi como si pretendiera defenderse de las acusaciones que Percy no había hecho- Yo le quería de verdad. David es un buen tipo.

Percy dudaba mucho que alguien que engañaba a su mujer con otra fuera un buen tipo, pero no dijo nada.

-Lo dejé con él poco antes de conocerte. ¿Sabes? Y no fue fácil, pero me di cuenta de que no quería hacerle daño a su familia. Seguramente encuentre a alguien muchísimo más adecuado que él.

Percy no acertó a decir nada. No sabía muy bien qué responder a aquello. Además, antes de tener tiempo para pensarlo un poco, Audrey dejó de mirarlo y pareció ciertamente abatida.

-Debes pensar que soy una zorra.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Vamos, Percy. Puede que no nos conozcamos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sé que eres un hombre muy recto. Lo que he hecho debe parecerte fatal.

-No. Es sólo que me ha pillado por sorpresa. No creo que seas una zorra.

Audrey alzó los ojos casi con timidez y le sonrió. A Percy le pareció que era un gesto casi coqueto, tal vez porque la música y el ambiente lo acompañaban totalmente.

-Se me ha caído un mito –Bromeó para no tener que pensar en porqué esa mirada le había gustado tanto.

-¡Claro! Porque pensabas que soy un ángel recién caído del cielo. ¿No?

-Más o menos.

Audrey resopló y decidió pedir un par de copas más. Nada como eso para olvidar los momentos tensos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ray le caía bien, era oficial. Y no porque en ese momento le estuviera entregando otra copa de lo que fuera aquella cosa, sino porque realmente era la clase de persona con la que podía hablar sin aburrirse durante horas y horas. Cierto que era un _muggle_ y los temas de conversación entre ellos estaban bastante limitados ante esa barrera, pero era un chico inteligente y culto y fue un placer comenzar a hablar sobre protocolo con él. Percy dudaba que Audrey supiera algo sobre ello y estaba seguro al cien por cien de que Cillian, su terrible mejor amigo, supiera siquiera lo que significaba la palabra, así que esa noche prácticamente había monopolizado al tal Ray y no le importaba que la música de la discoteca estuviera muy alta y la gente le diera golpes todo el rato. Se lo estaba pasando bomba.

Y Audrey también. El hecho de que él le estuviera haciendo mucho más caso a ese tipo que a ella no parecía ser problema. Estaba bailando con los chicos de la banda de Ray, riéndose y divirtiéndose aún más que él. De cualquier forma, a Ray tampoco le gustaba nada bailar, así que estaban condenados a entenderse. Aunque fuera a gritos.

Después del concierto –para aquel entonces Percy podía decir que se había tomado un par de copas de más y se sentía bastante desinhibido- Audrey lo había llevado al camerino de Ray y sus chicos. Charlaron un rato y en algún momento decidieron salir de marcha juntos. No era algo que Audrey hubiera planeado, pero estaba saliendo bien. Percy ni siquiera había protestado ante la perspectiva de emborracharse y ya ni le daba importancia a las copas que iban sucediéndose una tras otra. Posiblemente tendría una resaca terrible por la mañana, pero esa noche se sentía bien por primera vez desde que Penny lo dejó y le daba todo absolutamente igual. ¡Cuánta razón tenía Audrey con eso de ahogar las penas en alcohol!

Al cabo de un rato bastante grande, Audrey lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a bailar frente a él. Percy estaba tan borracho que procuró menearse un poco. Lució bastante patético, pero Audrey lo encantó absolutamente encantador y entonces pasó.

No tenía que haber ocurrido, por supuesto. Estaban allí como amigos- buenos amigos- y Audrey sólo había querido echarle una mano. Pero cuando lo vio en pie junto a Ray, con el pelo algo alborotado, sin corbata y sin chaqueta y con esa camisa perfectamente planchada por encima de los pantalones, le pareció que estaba muy atractivo y tuvo que ir hasta él y sacarlo a la pista de baile. Se suponía que sólo para bailar un poco con él. Pero sus movimientos torpes, su mirada enturbiada por el alcohol y su total falta de juicio la llevaron a agarrarlo del cuello y besarlo.

Sí.

Y fue una estupidez. Audrey lo supo mientras lo cogía con fuerza para que no se le escapara. Lo supo cuando lo sintió tenso y queriendo zafarse de sus brazos y después, cuando Percy se rindió y se dejó llevar, cogiéndola por la cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

Percy sabía a alcohol y no besaba nada mal para estar borracho y dolido. Era agradable, pero cuando pensó en lo de estar dolido se repitió mentalmente que era una idiota y se separó de él con brusquedad.

Cuando lo miró, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios como si lamentara que la falta de contacto hubiera terminado. Audrey suspiró, sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y le dio un abrazo fuerte a modo de disculpa.

Definitivamente, esa no era forma de ayudarlo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Percy parpadeó. Cuando comprendió lo que acababa de hacer pareció horrorizado y no protestó mientras Audrey lo sacaba de la discoteca y lo llevaba hasta el autobús. Solamente podía pensar en que el beso no había estado tan mal después de todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero el ordenador ha vuelto a estropearse y lo he tenido más de un mes en la enfermería, así que no he podido pasarme por aquí hasta ahora. De todas formas espero que el capítulo os haya gustado un poco y haya servido para compensar un poco por la espera :)_

_Procuraré colgar el siguiente capi muy pronto. La historia ya anda bastante avanzada y no planeo hacerla excesivamente larga. Además, ya tengo otro Percy/Audrey en mente, aunque tardaré un poco en ponerme a escribir y aún más en publicar. Será bastante diferente a este, más oscuro diría yo, y ya quiero empezarlo para ver cómo me queda. Ya veréis, ya ;)_

_Nada más. Gracias por la paciencia y perdón otra vez._

_Cris Snape_


	10. Némesis

**DOS SABUESOS DESPISTADOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Casi todo es de Rowling. Lo de siempre, vamos._

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Némesis**

-Lo siento, tío. No está.

Acurrucada en el sofá, Audrey vio como Cillian colgaba el teléfono y ponía los ojos en blanco. Después, se dejó caer a su lado y la miró de reojo, esperando una explicación que ella no quería tener que darle. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, puesto que llevaba una semana rehuyendo a Percy.

-¿Y bien?

Al parecer, sería temprano. Cillian había tenido mucha paciencia, tenía que reconocerlo, y le había seguido el juego sin hacer muchas preguntas, pero ya se había cansado de ser discreto y Audrey casi se lo agradecía porque necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué he vuelto a mentirle?

Audrey se mordió el labio inferior. No era fácil reconocer que había vuelto a cometer el mismo error que con David. La primera vez Cillian había sido bastante comprensivo, pero ahora Audrey no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar. Quizá por eso no podía hablar como le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

-¿Te he hecho algo, Audrey?

Había algo feroz en los ojos de Cillian al hacer esa última pregunta. Audrey casi se sintió alarmada y dio un respingo para, a continuación, aferrarse a él y reposar la cabeza en su hombro.

-En realidad, he sido yo la que le ha hecho algo.

Habló casi en un hilo de voz. Sabía que su amigo había girado la cara para mirarla y no se atrevía a enfrentarlo. Cerró los ojos y se sujetó a su brazo con fuerza, sintiéndose totalmente estúpida una vez más. En momentos como ese, Audrey dudaba que existiera en la faz de la tierra una criatura más idiota que ella.

-¿Vas a decirme que has hecho o tenemos que pasarnos toda la tarde jugando a las adivinanzas?

-Le he besado.

Audrey contuvo la respiración. En realidad, Cillian también lo estaba haciendo, porque al cabo de unos segundos resopló e intentó separarse de ella. La chica no se lo permitió.

-Joder, Audrey.

-No lo digas, por favor. Ya lo sé.

Sintió el abrazo de Cillian y se sintió muy reconfortada. Tonta, sí, pero un poco mejor. Afortunadamente no se puso a llorar como una imbécil.

Al cabo de un rato, Audrey aceptó que el abrazo terminara y se encontró con los ojos de Cillian clavados en los suyos. Parecía preocupado, como si temiera que la historia de David volviera a repetirse y él, una vez más, fuera a ser el responsable de recoger los trocitos de Audrey que quedara por ahí desparramados.

-¿Sigue estando con esa chica, Penny? –Audrey negó suavemente con la cabeza, pensando que eso al menos era una diferencia considerable respecto a su última y fracasada experiencia sentimental- Supongo que eso está bien, si ese Weasley te gusta. Porque te gusta. ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Me gusta mucho.

-Vale –Cillian volvió a resoplar y le apartó el pelo de la cara- No entiendo cómo puedes sentirte atraída por semejante gilipollas, pero no es tan malo.

-No es un gilipollas. No hables así de él.

El chico alzó una ceja y sonrió con ironía. Audrey sabía que era porque había salido en defensa de Percy como si fuera una damisela en apuros, lo cual significaba que estaba verdaderamente colada por aquel imbécil. Y ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba hasta que lo besó.

-No entiendo por qué estás así, Audrey. Para una vez que te gusta alguien con quién tienes posibilidades, decides huir. Deberías contestar sus llamadas.

-No tengo posibilidades. Percy sigue enamorado de Penny y yo he metido la pata hasta el fondo con él. Ni siquiera sé por qué me llama. No lo entiendo.

-Tal vez porque el beso le gustó.

Audrey lo meditó un instante. Percy no había parecido asqueado ni nada parecido. Es más, había respondido al beso con cierta efusividad, como si no le importara en absoluto que Audrey hubiese tomado la iniciativa y lo hubiera atacado sin molestarse en avisar. Eso debía ser algo positivo. ¿Verdad? Tal vez Cillian tuviera razón y su comportamiento estuviera siendo totalmente inadecuado. O quizá Percy era un caballero y quería despedirse de ella para no volver a verla jamás.

-Necesito tiempo para pensar. Sé que actué impulsivamente y ahora me arrepiento, pero…

-Escucha, Audrey. He estado observando a Percy. ¿Sabes? Y no puedo decir que esté locamente enamorado de ti, pero sé que te aprecia de verdad. Y sé que mis consejos sueles ignorarlos olímpicamente, pero si Percy te gusta tanto deberíais hablar de lo que ha pasado. Quizá a día de hoy no tengas posibilidades de estar con él, pero Weasley no estará eternamente enamorado de esa chica y, entonces, podrías… Ya sabes.

Cillian le guiñó un ojo y chasqueó la lengua, arrancándole una carcajada. Audrey sabía que su amigo tenía razón. A pesar de todas las veces que había actuado erróneamente, Cillian siempre había sido el más sensato de los dos. Sin perder la sonrisa, Audrey le besó la mejilla y se mostró dispuesta a hablar con Percy, pero antes tenía que estar segura de que, tal vez, algún día, tendría posibilidades con él. No quería esforzarse por iniciar una relación con alguien que podría cambiar de idea en el futuro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Percy estampó su firma en el último pergamino del día y estiró los brazos hacia arriba. Los huesos de su espalda crujieron y sentía la cabeza un poco embotada, pero se encontraba muy satisfecho consigo mismo. El estado de deprimente aletargamiento en que se había sumido después de su conversación con Penny parecía haber desaparecido y había tenido una semana bastante eficiente en el trabajo. Y ni siquiera tuvo que echar horas extras.

Inconscientemente sabía que su dedicación casi enfermiza a sus obligaciones laborales no sólo se debía a que fuera un tipo responsable y un poco obsesivo. No. La verdad era que trabajar con tanto ahínco le permitía no pensar en Audrey y en lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían visto.

¡Merlín! ¡Le había besado! Bueno, en realidad se habían besado. Los dos. Porque Audrey fuera la que inició aquella extraña locura, pero él le había correspondido encantado. Posiblemente por culpa del alcohol. Percy no estaba ni remotamente acostumbrado a beber, no recordaba haberse emborrachado más que un par de veces en toda su vida y ahora era obvio por qué no le gustaba hacerlo.

Percy era un hombre acostumbrado a pensarlo todo unas cuantas veces antes de actuar. No se consideraba un tipo impulsivo ni nada parecido, pero el estar ebrio, unido al temperamento Weasley, le había llevado a actuar de aquella manera y a no sopesar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Podría haberle resultado muy fácil cargar a Audrey con toda la responsabilidad, pero hubiera sido injusto. En primer lugar porque ella no tenía nada que perder y en segundo porque no le había obligado. En absoluto.

Lo que sí le resultaba raro era que Audrey no quisiera hablar con él. No se tragaba el rollo de que estuviera todo el rato ocupada. Si había llamado a su casa veinte veces, se había encontrado con veinte excusas diferentes. Que si estaba trabajando, haciendo la compra, en el gimnasio, de compras, en la biblioteca, haciendo papeleo y cosas así. Percy no era estúpido y no se creía nada. Las cuatro o cinco primeras veces sí podría haberse hecho el sueco, pero después no. Le hubiera gustado decirle a Cillian que ya estaba harto de tantas mentiras, pero suponía que Audrey necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente y decidió esperar. Después de todo ya había hecho lo mismo por Penny durante un montón de meses y tal vez el resultado no fue el mejor, pero Percy estaba bastante tranquilo consigo mismo.

Recordando a Penny, Percy llegó a la conclusión de que Audrey se comportaba así precisamente por su antigua novia. Sabía que su amigo estaba muy enamorado de ella y debería estar pensando que no era justo interponerse en su relación, lo que no dejaba de ser una soberana estupidez porque ya no existía ninguna pareja que romper. Seguía siendo duro admitirlo y Percy aún quería a aquella chica, pero ya había asumido su ruptura y estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante. Sabía que algún día sus sentimientos por Penny desaparecerían y que encontraría a alguien con quien rehacer su vida. Quizá no hoy ni mañana, pero sí algún día.

De todas formas, Percy no pensaba en Audrey como en una futura pareja. La encontraba simpática, inteligente y bastante mona, pero de momento la quería como amiga. No la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero le resultaba doloroso imaginar que no volvería a verla. Porque Audrey podía ponerlo nervioso algunas veces, pero era un encanto y le estaba ayudando –aún sin saberlo- a sobrellevar una etapa de su vida que no era precisamente fácil.

En cuanto a lo del beso, Percy reconocía que le había gustado, pero no quería nada más. Solamente deseaba aclarar las cosas con Audrey, decirle que lo mejor que podían hacer era olvidarse de todo y seguir siendo amigos como antes. Seguro que ella lo comprendería.

En todo eso iba pensando mientras salía de su oficina y se dirigía a Sortilegios Weasley. Se dijo a sí mismo que esa misma noche intentaría ponerse nuevamente en contacto con Audrey y que si no lo conseguía iría a su casa, al trabajo o donde hiciera falta para verla.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de su hermano, ya estaba cerrado. George debía estar por ahí dentro, porque había luz y Percy podía distinguir un par de sombras en la trastienda. Quizá Verity y él estuvieran haciendo inventario, así que golpeó la puerta con suavidad y observó el interior con los ojos entornados. Estaba empezando a cansarse de esperar cuando George le abrió. Tenía el pelo alborotado, la túnica mal colocada y estaba bastante rojo y sudoroso.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Pero George no pudo responder. Angelina Johnson irrumpió en la habitación luciendo igual de desastrosa y pasó a su lado musitando unas palabras que parecían de disculpa. Percy se quedó boquiabierto y no supo qué decir. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber lo que esos dos habían estado haciendo.

-No me lo puedo creer –Musitó en voz muy baja, demasiado conmocionado aún para decir algo más sensato- ¿Angelina y tú…? –George se apoyó en el mostrador principal e hizo un gesto afirmativo- ¿Aquí? ¿En la tienda?

Percy estaba dispuesto a soltarle un discurso sobre lo inadecuado que era mantener relaciones íntimas en un lugar público –más o menos- como aquel, donde cualquiera podría verlos, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no iba del todo bien. George no se había reído de él por ser tan conservador y aburrido como siempre. En vez de eso, parecía avergonzado.

-Ha sido algo bastante inesperado –Masculló el joven, pasándose una mano por la cabeza- Y en realidad no quiero hablar de ello ahora.

-Pero. ¿Angelina y tú?

George suspiró y agachó la mirada. Percy no recordaba haberlo visto en ese estado jamás. George simplemente no era así. No era la clase de personas que bajaba la cabeza y se avergonzaba.

-¿Estáis juntos? –Preguntó Percy al cabo de unos segundos. No se le ocurría nada mejor que decir.

-No. Y te agradecería que no comentaras esto con nadie.

Percy asintió. Tenía una extraña sensación que no podía clasificar muy bien. Seguramente sólo era desconcierto porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que George era más que risas y bromas. Eso ni siquiera le había pasado después de la muerte de Fred.

Fred.

Así que era eso. Tenía que serlo. La vergüenza y la incomodidad eran por Fred. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? George debía pensar que sentirse atraído por Angelina era como traicionar a su hermano. Por eso estaba abochornado, no porque alguien lo hubiera descubierto prácticamente en plena faena.

-Está muerto –Dijo con suavidad, atreviéndose a ponerle una mano en el hombro. George lo miró con sorpresa y pareció sentirse muchísimo peor que antes- Si te gusta Angelina –Se interrumpió sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. Nunca se le había dado bien dar consejos- Sé que es complicado, pero si…

-Déjalo, anda –George recuperó la sonrisa y se agarró a su brazo- Eres un desastre como asesor sentimental.

¡Cuánta razón tenía! Percy le agradeció enormemente el comentario porque tenía la sensación de estar metiéndose en un callejón sin salida. Sonrió, aceptó que su hermano le diera un par de palmaditas de apoyo y decidió que se olvidaría del tema aquel hasta que George quisiera hablar o, en su defecto, hasta el día de su futura boda con Angelina. Lo que sí le resultó curioso fue que George y él fueran por ahí dando besos inoportunos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Me esperas un momento? Estamos organizando la campaña de Navidad y tengo que ordenar un par de cosas.

Percy supuso que lo que tenía que hacer era recoger el desastre que Angelina y él debían de haber organizado, pero se limitó a asentir y a dar una vueltecita por la tienda mientras George terminaba su trabajo. Para ser viernes había muy poco ambiente en el Callejón Diagón. El frío no animaba precisamente a la gente para que saliera de compras y los primeros días del mes de diciembre habían llegado acompañados de copiosas nevadas. Los niños debían estar encantados y los adultos hartos de los problemas que la nieve ocasionaba.

Al cabo de media hora, los dos hermanos Weasley se disponían a desaparecerse para ir a cenar a _La Madriguera_. Su madre los recibió entre regañinas y malos humos porque se habían retrasado y la comida estuvo tan rica como siempre. Para Percy era agradable comprobar que a pesar de todos los problemas, la vida en casa siempre era la misma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Penelope Clearwater estaba sentada junto a una de las ventanas del pub, taza de café hirviente entre los dedos y ojos fijos en los dos guardaespaldas que su padre se había empeñado en encasquetarle cada vez que salía a la calle. Según él, todos los hijos de políticos del país debían llevar seguridad por si algún chiflado quería pagar sus frustraciones con ellos, pero Penny sabía que lo que le daba miedo a su progenitor no eran los _muggles, _sino la gente que la había enviado a Azkaban y que la había estado torturando durante tantos y tan espantosos meses.

Ahora, más de medio año después de aquellos terribles acontecimientos, Penny había aprendido a sentirse tranquila. Aún se asustaba cuando escuchaba un ruido más fuerte de lo normal y no estaba nada dispuesta a volver a coger una varita por el momento, pero sabía que su estado físico y anímico había mejorado muchísimo. De hecho, seis meses antes no se hubiera emocionado ante la idea de viajar al extranjero, pero ahora que su padre le había comunicado que el Primer Ministro en persona le había ofrecido el puesto de embajador en Sudáfrica, Penny no veía el momento de coger sus cosas y marcharse a aquel país. Sabía que un cambio de aires le ayudaría a recuperarse por completo mucho antes.

Viendo las cosas con perspectiva, no le había ido tan mal desde su puesta en libertad. Estaba disfrutando de los cuidados de sus padres, de las comodidades que se había perdido en su adolescencia e incluso estaba haciendo nuevas amistades. Se sentía a gusto viviendo entre _muggles _y dudaba que algo pudiera perturbar la paz en su vida.

Hasta que Percy la llamó.

Tal vez no debió pillarla por sorpresa. Sabía que Percy Weasley era un chico cabezota y que la quería mucho, así que era lógico pensar que insistiría en volver a verla. Y no era que Penny lo culpara de lo que le había pasado, porque sabía que él no era responsable de nada y que no podría haber hecho gran cosa por ayudarla, pero no quería verlo como no quería ver a ningún mago. Nada de varitas mágicas, calderos de peltre o escobas voladoras en mucho tiempo.

Debía reconocer, eso sí, que una parte de sí misma se alegró de escucharle de nuevo. Lamentó mucho la muerte de su hermano y no le deseaba ningún mal a su familia. Lo había querido demasiado para pensar lo contrario, pero al tiempo que se alegró supo que no sería capaz de enfrentarse a él y lo que su presencia podía suponer en su vida. Penny había decidido empezar desde cero y eso excluía por completo a Percy de sus planes de futuro. Al principio fue duro alejarse de él, pero ya no lo extrañaba tanto. Estaba preparada para olvidarlo.

O eso era lo que ella había creído hasta que recibió la llamada telefónica de esa chica. Fue la tarde anterior. Penny le había colgado un par de veces, pero finalmente se había visto obligada a aceptar aquella cita.

-Perdona. ¿Eres Penny?

Alzó la vista y vio a una joven morena y de cara aniñada que tenía toda la pinta de ser _muggle_. ¿Acaso había esperado otra cosa? Los magos no eran famosos por su apego a la tecnología y hubieran preferido contactar con ella por lechuza. Aunque, claro, eso no era muy efectivo si el destinatario de los mensajes no tenía intención de contestar. La cuestión era que esa chica fue muy insistente. Quería hablar sobre Percy. Penny no podía imaginar exactamente sobre qué. Percy nunca había sido muy dado a relacionarse con gente no mágica, así que era casi imposible que conociera a esa chica.

En cualquier caso, Penny recordó sus modales y, poniéndose en pie, estrechó la mano que la desconocida le tendía. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como los guardaespaldas se ponían en guardia y los tranquilizó con un gesto. Esa chica no suponía un peligro absolutamente para nadie.

-Yo soy Audrey.

Después de las presentaciones, ambas tomaron asiento, la recién llegada se pidió un café bien cargado y pasaron un breve periodo de tiempo calladas, observándose tentativamente. Finalmente fue la tal Audrey la que habló.

-Siento muchísimo haberte molestado. Soy consciente de que no tengo ningún derecho a entrometerme en tu vida o en la de Percy, pero él es mi amigo y estoy preocupada por él.

-¿Percy es tu amigo? –Penny no podría haber expresado mayor perplejidad ni queriendo. Audrey se mostró descolocada un instante, pero luego afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-No nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero nos llevamos bien. Es un chico muy agradable.

-Supongo que sí.

-Seguramente se enfadará un poco conmigo cuando sepa que te he llamado, pero es que me pareció muy importante quedar contigo. ¿Sabes? A Percy le cuesta mucho expresar sus emociones, pero me he dado cuenta de que te quiere mucho y te echa de menos.

Penny entornó los ojos. No podía creerse que esa chica la hubiera citado para eso. Era absolutamente surrealista. Y Audrey debía pensar lo mismo, porque hablaba como si le costara un gran esfuerzo pronunciar cada una de sus palabras.

-Yo no hago esto muy a menudo y no es fácil para mí –Audrey se mordió el labio inferior y se agitó con nerviosismo- De hecho, creo que estoy empezando a arrepentirme un poco. Espero que no te moleste lo que te voy a preguntar.

-¿Qué me vas a preguntar? –Inquirió Penny entre paciente y divertida. No era una situación cómoda, pero en lugar de estar molesta se encontraba embargada por toda aquella rareza.

-¿Todavía quieres a Percy?

Si hubiera estado comiendo algo, posiblemente Penny hubiera sufrido una espantosa muerte por atragantamiento. Por fortuna, lo único que hizo fue estar a punto de escupir el café y alucinar un poco. No esperaba algo así.

-¿Perdona?

-No es asunto mío, pero creo que deberías hablar con él.

-¿En serio?

-No sé muy bien qué ha pasado entre vosotros y no espero que me cuentes nada, claro, pero sí sé que Percy ha invertido mucho tiempo en buscarte y que sería injusto que vuestra última conversación fuera por teléfono.

Penny carraspeó, se agitó con incomodidad y notó como el sentimiento de irrealidad mutaba hasta transformarse en enfado. No le gustaba que nadie se entrometiera en su vida, mucho menos absolutos desconocidos que no tenían ni idea de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar. Por un momento pensó que fue Percy quién envió a esa chica a hablar con ella, pero no tardó en comprender que no era su estilo. Percy podía ser un poco imbécil a veces, pero era todo un Gryffindor y afrontaba sus problemas directamente, sin intermediarios. Además, la tal Audrey no debía tener ni idea de que existía un mundo mágico.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él en persona. Aclarar las cosas.

-Mira, Audrey. Tú misma lo has dicho antes. No tienes ningún derecho a entrometerte en mi vida o en la de Percy.

Penny se puso en pie, dispuesta a acabar con esa charla lo antes posible. Sin embargo, la otra chica estiró una mano y le asió con suavidad la manga de su chaqueta. La mirada que le dirigió era casi suplicante.

-Por favor.

Y el tono de voz también. Penny contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y se detuvo.

-No estoy aquí sólo por él. ¿Sabes? También he venido por mí.

Audrey consiguió captar de nuevo su atención y Penny volvió a sentarse con la sensación de saber lo que ella iba a decirle. Después de todo esa chica no era precisamente una experta disimulando emociones.

-Él… Seguramente tampoco te interese, pero Percy me gusta un poco y yo… Me gustaría estar segura de que no… De que tú y él no…

Penny sintió una extraña calidez subirle por el pecho. No sabían si eran celos, ternura o una mezcla de ambas cosas, pero acertó a sonreír.

-Percy no me ha contado mucho, pero sé que te quiere. Él no cree que volváis a estar juntos otra vez, pero necesito estar segura.

Después de decir aquello, la tal Audrey la observó con aprensión, esperando una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. Finalmente Penny suspiró y la miró fijamente a los ojos, tan segura de sí misma como no lo había estado jamás.

-Sí quiero a Percy. Es una buena persona y estuve muy a gusto a su lado, pero no quiero volver con él. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. De hecho, me marcho del país dentro de unos días y no creo que regrese en mucho tiempo. Lo nuestro se ha terminado.

Vio como la chica se mordía el labio inferior y afirmaba quedamente con la cabeza.

-De todas formas creo que deberías verlo –Dijo Audrey. Penny tuvo la impresión de que acababa de quitarle un gran peso de encima.

-Me lo pensaré. ¿De acuerdo?

Audrey le sonrió, apuró su café y se dispuso a irse.

-Si le llamas, no le digas que nos hemos visto. ¿Quieres? No me gustaría que pensara que soy una entrometida.

-Claro. Seré una tumba.

Audrey se despidió dándole las gracias y se marchó apresuradamente. Mientras la veía salir, Penny consideró sus palabras. Tal vez Percy merecía una explicación después de todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-No pienso irme hasta que no hable con ella, así que si no me dejas pasar la esperaré en el portal.

Cillian entornó los ojos, lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo y se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada. Lo último que le apetecía era compartir tiempo y espacio con ese mequetrefe, pero consideraba que era necesario que Audrey y él hablaran y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien de su amiga. Además, después de la última reunión en Escocia, Percy Weasley no le caía tan mal como antes. Debía reconocer que le había echado una mano sin tener obligación de hacerlo y eso era algo que debería agradecerle.

Por fortuna, Percy no se paseó por la casa como si fuera suya. Esperó a que Cillian lo invitara a tomar asiento y se mantuvo bastante silencioso, aunque dispuesto a iniciar una conversación si su anfitrión así lo deseaba. Cillian supuso que ese era un momento como para cualquier otro para poner las cartas sobre la mesa y se encogió de hombros con resignación antes de sentarse frente a él y mirarle escrutadoramente. La pobre Audrey no tenía ni padres ni hermanos y alguien debía asegurarse de que nadie le hacía daño. No es que Cillian hubiera sido muy útil en el pasado, especialmente con todo el asunto de David, pero al menos nadie podría acusarlo de no intentarlo.

-Audrey me ha dicho que el otro día os enrollasteis.

-¿Disculpa?

Al menos aquella afirmación lo pilló desprevenido y se le vio bastante desconcertado durante un par de segundos. El tiempo exacto que tardó en ajustarse el nudo de la corbata y poner cara de circunstancias.

-Espero por tu bien que seas sincero con ella.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Exactamente.

Percy frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos adquiriendo una postura entre defensiva y arrogante. Cillian supuso que no se dejaría intimidar con facilidad y él mismo decidió demostrarle que le plantaría cara en cualquier circunstancia.

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo si me he enrollado o no con Audrey. Y tampoco si soy sincero o no con ella.

-Ya. Pero es que como le digas una cosa y luego hagas la contraria, te voy a partir la cara. ¿Entiendes?

-Claro. Pero sigue sin ser asunto tuyo.

Cillian entornó los ojos, se preparó para el segundo asalto y la puerta de la calle se abrió.

Audrey, que volvía sintiéndose bastante satisfecha después de su reunión con Penny, los miró a los dos con cara rara y luego se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente Percy estaba allí. Obviamente no pensaba dejar de insistir y la chica supo que debía enfrentar el asunto del beso ya mismo. No le apetecía mucho, pero imaginó que no daría muy buena impresión salir por patas después de que tanto Cillian como Percy la hubieran visto volver a casa.

-Me voy.

Efectivamente, Cillian cogió su cazadora y se fue. No se le veía muy contento y Audrey quiso pedirle que se quedara un rato, pero era mejor así. Cuando la puerta se cerró otra vez, Percy estaba de pie a unos pocos pasos de ella y la miraba fijamente. Audrey suspiró, se tomó su tiempo para quitarse el abrigo y se dio media vuelta. No era una cobarde. O al menos eso empezó a repetirse una y otra vez mientras buscaba una manera de dar comienzo a la inminente conversación.

-¿Hace mucho que has llegado?

-No.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-No, gracias.

-¿Ni siquiera una Coca-Cola?

No sonaba mal, pero Percy negó con la cabeza y la chica le sonrió. Había algo tenso en ella, a pesar de que pretendía ser amable, y su sonrisa no era para nada sincera.

-Me alegro de haberte encontrado. Estaba semana no nos hemos visto ni una vez.

Aunque Percy no habló con reproche, sí que había cierta acusación en su voz. No era algo que pretendiera esconder y se alegró al comprobar que Audrey no estaba muy orgullosa de su comportamiento huidizo.

-He estado muy ocupada en el hospital. Estamos en medio de una auténtica epidemia de gripe y el servicio de urgencias está hasta los topes.

-Debes estar cansada.

-En realidad, todos los años es igual –Audrey se sentó y Percy no tardó en imitarla- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien. Yo también he tenido una semana complicada en el trabajo.

Audrey asintió, suspiró y se recostó en el sofá. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, la chica no tomaba las riendas de la conversación. Percy, sentado de medio lado y sintiéndose un tanto incómodo, la miró de soslayo y supuso que él tendría que dar el primer paso si querían comentarle algo del beso.

-Sobre lo que pasó el sábado…

Audrey dio un respingo y se puso totalmente roja. A Percy le pareció graciosa su actitud, puesto que nunca habría imaginado que esa chica pudiera ser tan lanzada para unas cosas y vergonzosa para otras.

-Creo que…

-Fue una estupidez –Audrey lo interrumpió repentinamente- Tú estabas mal por lo de Penny y yo… No sé que me pasó. Seguramente fue por todo lo que bebimos. Y sé que suena a excusa estúpida, pero no quería que te sintieras incómodo ni nada. Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido para hablar y espero que sigamos siendo amigos.

Percy parpadeó, abrumado por tanta palabrería. Audrey esperaba con ansiedad que él dijera algo, que la disculpara o lo que tuviera que hacer por lo ocurrido.

-Bueno. No fue del todo adecuado, pero tampoco es para tanto. Fue sólo un beso.

-Sí, claro. Sólo un beso.

Percy cabeceó, satisfecho porque todo estaba claro. A Audrey no se la veía ni muy contenta, pero al menos ambos estaban más o menos seguros de que podían olvidarse de ese tema y seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Era lo mejor si querían seguir siendo amigos.

-¿Por qué no te invito a tomar algo?

Audrey aceptó con una sonrisa un poco más real que la anterior. Mientras salían al exterior, Percy pensó en que estaba muy bien que las cosas volvieran a su sitio. Después de todo, el orden era lo que más le gustaba del mundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ya por la mañana, Percy despertó sintiéndose bastante contento. El persistente dolor que sentía cada vez que se acordaba de Penny aún seguía allí, aunque debía reconocer que cada vez era menos fuerte y más soportable. De hecho, pensar en lo bien que Audrey y él se lo habían pasado la noche anterior le ayudaba bastante a sobrellevar su reciente –o no tan reciente- ruptura sentimental.

Después de su escueta y esclarecedora conversación con Audrey, Percy había temido que la chica no se comportara con la misma naturalidad de siempre, pero sus temores se vieron reducidos a la nada cuando se tomaron los dos primeros refrescos –nada de alcohol después de las recientes estupideces- y empezaron a hablar sobre películas. En realidad fue Audrey la que se pasó todo el rato de cháchara, hasta que decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era ir al cine y Percy se descubrió a sí mismo disfrutando de una película de verdad.

Fue una experiencia interesante. La pantalla enorme, el sonido envolviéndolo todo y la suave risa de Audrey cuando los protagonistas decían algo gracioso. Percy no recordaba el nombre del largometraje, y por supuesto no conocía a los actores, pero estaba dispuesto a repetir la experiencia más pronto que tarde.

Después del cine, estuvieron cenando por ahí y volvieron a casa. Era bastante pronto cuando se despidieron y realmente a Percy le hubiera gustado estar con ella un rato más, pero lo importante era que esa noche se acostó con buen sabor de boca, contento porque no había perdido la inestimable amistad de Audrey.

Esa mañana, mientras se preparaba el desayuno, consideró la idea de ir a buscarla antes del mediodía. Sabía que Audrey tendría el día libre y le atraía la idea de ir a pasear con ella cuando todavía había luz solar. Casi todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos era durante la noche y Percy se preguntaba cómo sería recorrer las abarrotadas y bulliciosas calles del Londres muggle mientras estaban repletas de gente que quería hacer sus compras, que sacaba al perro de paseo o que llevaba al parque a sus hijos. No es que se quejara del ambiente nocturno, pero quería probar otras cosas. Seguramente sería agradable.

Le pareció raro descubrirse a sí mismo tarareando una molesta melodía. No había podido quitársela de la cabeza desde que se levantó y se sentía un poco tonto. Él no era de los que hacían esas cosas. Aún así, le quitó importancia al hecho, se sirvió una buena taza de café y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un incesante golpeteo en la ventana del salón.

Sus padres no acostumbraban a enviarle lechuzas a casa, y sus hermanos mucho menos. Cuando Percy atendió al animal, supuso que algo habría ocurrido en el Ministerio y se despidió de sus planes de estar junto a Audrey, pero al leer el mensaje de Penny algo se revolvió en su interior.

No se lo esperaba, la verdad. Había perdido la esperanza de volver a verla otra vez. Incluso se había hecho a la idea, así que aquello le pilló desprevenido. Por supuesto que le alegró un montón, pero la felicidad se transformó pronto en un extraño cansancio que no dejaba de perturbarle. Quizá porque había querido pasar la página de esa parte de su vida y le molestaba tener que volver atrás de nuevo.

De cualquier forma, una hora después estaba en el Londres muggle, pero no en compañía de Audrey tal y como había pensado. Penny lo había citado en Hide Park. En cuanto la vio, Percy pensó que estaba guapísima. Atrás habían quedado las túnicas de bruja, dando paso a un abrigo oscuro hasta casi los pies y a un paraguas igual de sobrio. Además, se había estirado el pelo. Percy no recordaba haberla visto tan elegante como ese día y, sin embargo, su corazón no dio el vuelco que él había esperado. Se emocionó al comprobar que estaba bien, pero le descolocó un poco no tener ganas de comérsela a besos.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, Percy intentaba comprender por qué sus emociones parecían haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Quería a Penny, sí, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza no se cansaba de decirle que a esas alturas apreciaba más su amistad que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran tenido en el pasado. Aún así, cuando llegó junto a ella no pudo ni quiso contener las ganas de sonreírle. Penny correspondió con un gesto despreocupado y a Percy le alegró que ella aún quisiera estrecharle en un abrazo más de alivio que de otra cosa.

-Penny –Masculló cuando se separaron, sosteniéndola aún por los codos- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

Ella lo llevó hasta un banco cercano. Hacía frío y estar parado en mitad de la calle no era algo que apeteciera demasiado, pero Percy se encontró a gusto allí, con Penny. Le extrañó, eso sí, la presencia silenciosa y cercana de dos hombres altos y robustos como gigantes, pero la chica lo tranquilizó.

-No te preocupes por ellos, no molestarán. Vienen conmigo. Son mis guardaespaldas.

Percy cabeceó y los miró de reojo. Para ser muggles, esos dos elementos se veían de lo más intimidantes.

-¿De verdad estás bien? He estado muy preocupado.

-Estoy perfectamente, Percy. Vivir lejos de la magia me está haciendo mucho bien. Estoy muy tranquila y me siento a salvo. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Claro. Me alegro. Es sólo que pensé que volverías.

Penny se mordió el labio inferior y la tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos. Aquel no era un tema fácil de tratar, aunque se alegraba muchísimo de que la conversación con Percy fluyera con tanta naturalidad. Ellos dos nunca habían tenido problemas para comunicarse y ni siquiera el tiempo que llevaban sin verse pudo cambiar eso.

-Como ya te dije, no pienso volver.

-Pero tú perteneces a nuestro mundo.

-No, Percy. Yo pertenezco a un mundo que me haga feliz y, por ahora, el mágico no cumple ese requisito.

-Las cosas han cambiado de verdad. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño.

-Pero es que eso ya no me importa. No siento la necesidad de hacer magia otra vez. Estoy muy bien cómo estoy y me gustaría que lo comprendieras.

Percy apretó los dientes. Le resultaba difícil, casi imposible, entender que un mago renunciara a sus poderes como lo estaba haciendo Penny, pero después de todo lo que la chica había sufrido podía intentar ponerse en su lugar.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces? No esperaba que te pusieras en contacto conmigo después de lo que me dijiste.

-Estoy aquí por ti. Quería despedirme de ti.

-Entonces. ¿No piensas volver?

-No lo sé. Quizá dentro de unos años me sienta con fuerzas para intentarlo. Pero mi despedida no se debe a eso. Me voy de Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi padre será el nuevo embajador en Sudáfrica y nos vamos con él. Yo no podía dejar el país sin decirte adiós. Te mereces al menos una explicación.

-Yo… -Percy retuvo el aire en los pulmones, buscando una forma adecuada de decir lo que quería. Miró a Penny fijamente a los ojos y se atrevió a cogerle las manos –Lo siento.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que te fallé. Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo más por ti cuando te capturaron. Intenté avisarte, pero…

-No hace falta que digas nada, Percy –Penny lo interrumpió con suavidad y firmeza entremezcladas, dando a entender que ese no era un asunto sobre el que quisiera discutir. Por lo menos de momento- No podías hacer nada. Fuiste uno de los pocos que se portó de forma decente conmigo. No fue tu culpa.

-Pero yo dejé que te apresaran. No hice nada por ti. Me asusté.

-Si hubieras intentado algo, tú también habrías terminado en Azkaban. Al menos luchaste en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad.

-Pero…

-Ya basta, Percy –Penny le acarició una mejilla, gesto más que suficiente para enmudecerle- Quiero olvidarme de todo eso. ¿Entiendes? No hay más que hablar.

-Claro. Perdona.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Percy aún la tenía agarrada de la mano y ambos se sentían totalmente en paz. El chico sabía que todos los problemas que tanto le habían atormentado en el pasado se habían arreglado en aquellos pocos minutos y supuso que con eso era suficiente. No había esperado retomar su noviazgo con Penny y no se sentía triste por no conseguirlo.

-Entonces. ¿Cuándo te vas?

-En un par de semanas. Mi padre está ultimando todos los detalles del viaje.

-Me gustaría poder escribirte alguna vez.

Penny lo miró de reojo y sonrió con algo semejante a la complicidad.

-Quizá podamos hablar, ahora que has aprendido a usar el teléfono.

-Sí, bueno. No me quedó otro remedio para lograr contactar contigo.

-Por supuesto. ¿Y se puede saber quién te ha enseñado?

Percy resopló y contuvo una risita ahogada.

-Esa es una historia muy larga e interesante que te contaré en la primera carta que te envíe.

Penny rió y le golpeó juguetonamente con el hombro. Estaba claro que no podían volver a ser novios, pero conservar su amistad era casi como ver cumplido su objetivo de los últimos meses.

-Espero que todo te vaya bien, Penny.

-Lo mismo te digo, Percy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Y hasta aquí puedo leer :) Espero que no os haya disgustado demasiado ;)_

_Creo que esta historia ya se acerca a su fin. Antes de darles el tiro de gracia a Audrey y Percy, tenía que hacer que nuestro Weasley se despidiera de su antigua chica. ¿Verdad? Ahora sólo queda que él se de cuenta de que la mujer de su vida en una chica muggle y ya está. Ya veremos si es el próximo capítulo :)_

_Gracias por estar ahí. Besos_

_Cris Snape._


	11. El pudding de Navidad

**DOS SABUESOS DESPISTADOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Casi todo es de Rowling. Lo de siempre, vamos._

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**El pudding de Navidad**

-Audrey. ¿Villancicos?

-Ajá.

-Genial.

Cillian se dejó caer en el sofá. Odiaba la Navidad con su música estúpida, su decoración hortera y sus regalos inútiles. Y a juzgar por su expresión, a Stan, que se había levantado un poco mustio esa mañana, tampoco le agradaba mucho. Pero como a Audrey le encantaba, todos en casa debían pasar por el desagradable trago de la cena copiosa y el espíritu navideño. Lo dicho anteriormente. Genial.

En ese momento, Audrey había empezado a decorar el árbol de Navidad, un horrible abeto de plástico que podría hacer que el edificio entero se incendiara al más mínimo descuido. Al parecer, para ese año la chica había decidido renovar los adornos y había comprado montones de espumillón y bolas doradas. Al menos la cosa aquella tendría un aspecto discreto, alejado del molesto colorido de años anteriores.

Cillian miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido y casi agradeció tener que trabajar en Noche Buena. Casi, porque en cierta forma también disfrutaba de la Navidad con Audrey, siempre y cuando no lo obligara a cantar cosas absurdas.

-He pensado que Stan y yo podríamos llevarte la cena al trabajo. Y después, cuando termines, iremos a tomar unas copas por ahí. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que no puedo trabajar y tener una cena de Noche Buena al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh, venga! No seas aguafiestas. ¿Verdad que es un buen plan, Stan?

El hombre, que batía con absoluto desinterés unos huevos, levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad no me apetece mucho, niña.

Aquella era la primera vez que le negaba algo. Audrey se quedó absolutamente pasmada y Cillian, que ya tenía preparada una protesta, enmudeció. Más aún cuando Stan dejó su lugar en la cocina y se encerró en su dormitorio.

-Le pasa algo.

-Que Stan no quiera concederte uno de tus caprichos no significa que le pase algo.

-¡Venga ya, hombre! Has visto la cara que tiene. Creo que está deprimido.

-Déjalo en paz, Audrey. Hasta él tiene derecho a un poco de intimidad.

-Es nuestro amigo. Tenemos que ayudarle.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que no entrometerte en sus asuntos también es una forma de ayudar?

Audrey apretó los labios. Incluso Cillian se había dado cuenta de que Stan no estaba atravesando el mejor día de su vida. No podía entender que el chico quisiera quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada. No era una forma de ayudar a nadie. Stan necesitaba desahogarse, explicarle a alguien porqué estaba mal y, sin duda alguna, ella era la mejor candidata para echarle un cable.

- En serio, tía, no te metas –Cillian, que parecía estar leyéndole la mente, siguió hablando- Hay gente a la que simplemente le deprime la Navidad. Déjale en paz.

Audrey guardó silencio, fingiendo que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que Cillian le sugería. Colocó un par de adornos más, pero se sentía demasiado intrigada como para no seguir con la conversación.

-¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasó? –Cillian la miró sin entender- Quizá la Navidad le recuerde cosas que dejó atrás. Una familia, tal vez.

-Con más motivo para que no te inmiscuyas.

-Pero Cillian.

-En serio. No sé ni para qué me molesto –El chico se puso en pie, cogió su abrigo y se dispuso a salir- Al final vas a hacer lo que te da la gana, como siempre.

-No te enfades. ¡Es Navidad!

Cillian alzó una ceja. Sin duda, Audrey había sonado bastante burlona. Bufando, se fue de casa dando un portazo. A su compañera le hubiera gustado que fuera un poco más colaborador, pero como todos los años era igual ni siquiera le importó. Después de todo, lo de decorar el árbol era sólo cosa suya. Siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería.

Audrey recordaba que de niña había disfrutado mucho de momentos como aquel. Su madre y ella se encargaban de decorar la casa y su padre siempre las felicitaba por su trabajo. Audrey suspiró. Los echaba de menos, sobre todo en las fechas importantes, pero apenas se permitió un minuto para pensar en ellos. No quería ponerse triste. La Navidad debía ser una época de felicidad y extrañar a tus padres muertos hasta que dolía no era la mejor forma de estar contento. Además, ese año tenía otras cosas en mente. Como los regalos.

Ya los tenía todos. A Stan le había comprado una colección de óperas en CD y DVD. A Cillian unas zapatillas de deporte, porque las que tenía estaban medio destrozadas y él era un tacaño que no las renovaba porque no le daba la gana. A Helen le regalaría la chaqueta rosa de punto que tanto le gustaba y a Percy una corbata. No era muy original precisamente, pero Audrey recordaba que el chico había dicho algo sobre coleccionar dichos complementos y no pudo resistirse. Además, era una corbata especial, muy alejada de las que Percy solía utilizar habitualmente.

Audrey rió suavemente al pensar en ella. No es que hubiera planeado comprarle nada a Percy, pero en cuanto vio la corbata estampada con diminutas botellitas de _Coca-Cola_, supo que era el regalo perfecto. Seguramente Audrey lo encontraría un poco absurdo en cuanto se lo diera, pero a Audrey le seguiría pareciendo igual de genial. Es que de verdad que esa corbata estaba hecha especialmente para él.

Durante un segundo, la chica se preguntó si Percy también le habría comprado algo a ella. Por supuesto que no estaba en la obligación de hacerlo, faltaría más, pero sí que le gustaría mucho que tuviera algún detalle con ella. Y no porque le gustara de verdad, que también, sino porque un regalo de su parte significaría que ella también representaba algo en la vida de Percy, aunque sólo la viera como una amiga.

Arrodillada frente al árbol de Navidad y colocando una de las últimas bolas, Audrey se dijo que no debía hacerse ilusiones porque Percy no era del tipo detallista y un extraño e incómodo hormigueo le recorrió el estómago. Eso sería ciertamente decepcionante.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Percy no sabía muy bien qué pensar de la Navidad. Cuando era pequeño, le había encantado porque era la única época del año durante la que podía comer dulces sin control y porque siempre disfrutó al ver a toda la familia reunida alrededor de la mesa, pero ahora que era mayor no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos al respecto. Quizá, si no hubiera pasado las fiestas de los últimos años obstinadamente solo, esas fechas le resultarían más agradables, pero ese año se sentía tenso y un poco inquieto. Tal vez porque pensaba que le debía algo a la familia.

Todos le habían perdonado. A Percy le gustaba pensar que así había sido. Su madre insistía en que los desplantes pasados ya estaban olvidados y el joven sabía que, al menos por parte de sus padres, eso era absolutamente cierto, pero sus hermanos eran otra cosa. No era que lo trataran de forma desagradable, pero había algo en sus miradas, en sus palabras un tanto medidas que llevaba a Percy a pensar que no se fiaban de él. Y no les faltaban motivos para hacerlo, por supuesto, pero a Percy no le gustaba sentir esa especie de atmósfera enrarecida cuando estaba presente.

Por eso, y a pesar de que no era la mejor manera de reconciliarse con ellos, Percy había gastado una buena parte de sus ahorros en regalos para todos. No estaba muy seguro de haber acertado, pero ya estaba hecho. Sólo le faltaba encontrar algo para su madre y todo quedaría resuelto.

Había decidido comprarle unos pendientes. Molly Weasley nunca había tenido oportunidad de tener joyas, con eso de tener que criar siete hijos y ser pobre, y Percy pensaba solucionar aquello cuanto antes. Por eso entró con decisión a la tienda y se plantó frente a un expositor repleto de aretes, anillos y colgantes. Eran bonitas las joyas, con sus brillos dorados o plateados y sus piedrecitas de colores. Y también eran caras y, aunque Percy había ahorrado bastante en los últimos años, no podía permitirse gran cosa.

Después de unos diez minutos de deliberación, escogió unos pendientes de oro blanco adornados con unos pequeños rubíes –o eso fue lo que le dijo el dependiente- y se dispuso a marcharse a casa. Tenía que arreglarse para la cena y apenas le quedaba tiempo. Llegar tarde después de una ausencia tan larga sería un gesto muy feo. Así pues, encaró la salida y caminó por el Callejón Diagón dando grandes zancadas. Hasta que pasó frente al escaparate de una zapatería y los vio.

Eran rojos, de piel de dragón y con unos tacones casi vertiginosos. Además, estaban en oferta y, demonios, eran perfectos para ella. La diminuta Audrey que coleccionaba zapatos y que parecía sentir especial predilección por el color rojo. Sonriendo, y sintiendo que estaba haciendo algo casi peligroso porque, la verdad, él no acostumbraba a improvisar nunca, Percy Weasley compró los zapatos.

Se moría de ganas de ver la cara de Audrey cuando los tuviera delante.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Charlie Weasley llegó a casa a eso de las seis de la tarde. Su madre lo recibió con un grito y un abrazo de oso y Percy, que había sido el primero de todos en poner un pie en _La Madriguera_, vestido de punta y blanco y convencido de que se había retrasado, le saludó con un apretón de manos y un par de palabras un tanto torpes. Era un poco raro, porque Percy siempre fue bastante hábil con las palabras, pero se le notaba nervioso. Charlie lo comprendía. A veces, aún tenía ganas de darle un par de puñetazos por su comportamiento del pasado, pero era Navidad, Percy estaba intentando redimirse y él estaba demasiado harto de que todo fuera un desastre como para reprocharle nada.

Molly llevó a sus hijos a la cocina, les encomendó un par de tareas y comenzó a explicarles por qué no había nadie más en casa. Al parecer, Ginny, Ron y Harry estaban tomándose algo con Hermione Granger, que pasaría las fiestas con su familia. Arthur había ido a ayudar a George con la tienda y Bill y Fleur no tardarían en llegar. Con algo de sorna, Molly comentó que su nuera debía estar acicalándose y compadeció a su hijo por tener que aguantarla. Ciertamente no había acritud en sus palabras, pero cuando Charlie se rió con el comentario, Percy fue consciente de que se había perdido más cosas de las que debería.

Fue entonces cuando se produjo un instante de silencio. El nombre de Fred parecía estar bailando en los labios de su madre y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras se afanaba por terminar el pudding de Navidad. Percy no pudo mirarla. Se preguntó si en años anteriores su madre también habría llorado su ausencia. No. No era una situación fácil y se sentía avergonzado, pero decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era distraerse y le preguntó a Charlie por su trabajo en Rumanía. Pasaron un rato hablando de dragones y, entonces, llegaron Fleur y Bill.

Tampoco era bueno verlos a ellos. A Fleur, cuyo embarazo ya empezaba a ser visible, apenas la conocía. La recordaba del Torneo de los Tres Magos celebrado en Hogwarts. Aquel acontecimiento supuso el principio de su ruptura con la familia y la vergüenza fue en aumento. Después, cuando vio las cicatrices de su hermano y recordó que no lo había visitado cuando casi muere y que ni siquiera fue a su boda, simplemente quiso salir corriendo. Pero entonces los dos lo saludaron amablemente, como si el pasado no les importara lo más mínimo, y Percy se dijo que debía ser valiente y afrontar sus errores como el hombre que era y fue más consciente que nunca de lo mucho que disfrutaba estando junto a Audrey. Con ella no tenía nada que echarse en cara.

Fleur y Bill también ayudaron con las tareas domésticas. Molly se negó por completo a que su nuera moviera un dedo en la cocina, alegando que era su invitada y que en su estado debía cuidarse, pero no pudo evitar que la chica insistiera en poner la mesa. Quería darle un toque _chic_, según dijo, y no se sintió ni mínimamente intimidada ante el ceño fruncido de su suegra. Bill, que en ningún momento intervino en la breve discusión que mantuvieron, se puso a hacer ensaladas como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Percy se sintió a gusto mientras ayudaba a su madre a cocinar. Ya de pequeños habían tenido que echarle una mano porque en casa siempre fueron demasiados, pero Percy no lo había disfrutado tanto como ahora. Cuando Ron, Ginny y Harry llegaron, el bullicio fue en aumento. Los tres lo saludaron con despreocupación, como si tenerle allí fuera lo más natural del mundo. Percy ya se había disculpado con Harry por haber dudado de él en el pasado y el chico era educado, pero estaba bastante seguro de que nunca serían amigos. Y en cuanto a sus hermanos, Ron era como una olla a presión y siempre decía lo que pensaba. Había sido el único que le había reprochado abiertamente que se largara como lo hizo, pero después todo había ido sobre ruedas. Y Ginny, con la que jamás había tenido nada en común ni una relación especialmente estrecha, seguía siendo la de antes de su ausencia. Percy no era su hermano favorito y ni siquiera una reconciliación más o menos emotiva podía cambiar eso.

Su padre y George fueron los últimos en llegar. Arthur estaba de buen humor y fue a arreglarse para no tener que echar una mano. George también estaba sonriente y hacía bromas, hablando con orgullo sobre lo bien que iba el negocio, pero había algo en sus ojos que le hizo pensar a Percy que su actitud no era más que una pose. La misma tristeza inconsolable presente en la mirada de su madre.

Entre risas y pullas, se sentaron a la mesa. El ambiente en _La Madriguera_ era absolutamente navideño. Ginny se había encargado de decorarlo todo prácticamente sin ayuda de nadie y poco a poco Percy fue sintiéndose como en casa. Por una noche se permitió olvidarse de todas las cosas que había echo mal y pensó únicamente en disfrutar. Había vuelto a casa. Faltaba Fred, cierto, y él nunca regresaría, pero todos los Weasley volvían a estar juntos y esa Navidad bien podría significar el inicio de una nueva vida. Sólo tenían que cerrar los últimos resquicios de las heridas del pasado y mirar hacia delante.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

No sin esfuerzo, Audrey había conseguido convencer a Stan para que fueran a cenar con Cillian a la gasolinera. Cierto que para entonces ya eran más de las once y mucha gente se preparaba para ir a la iglesia o salir de marcha, pero Audrey no había comido nada y le hacía mucha ilusión pasar esa noche con su familia postiza. No entendía porqué para ellos no era importante la Navidad. No era el significado religioso, puesto que a Audrey siempre le había importado poco o nada. Era por lo de estar con los seres queridos, como si eso simbolizara algo, una unidad que el resto del año no podía vislumbrarse.

Condujeron hasta la gasolinera entre el tráfico. Audrey había metido la comida en envases de plástico, se había enfundado en su mejor vestido y había dejado que el espíritu navideño la invadiera. Había quedado con Helen y las chicas un poco más tarde, ya de madrugada, y pensaba arrastrar a Stan con ellas para que se le pasara un poco la aparente depresión que lo había invadido durante el día.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino había empezado a nevar. No había nadie en la tienda y todo parecía indicar que aquella sería una noche sin demasiado trabajo. Cillian estaba sentado tras el mostrador, con su horrible uniforme y una bufanda enredada en el cuello porque había empezado a sentirse mal poco antes de salir de casa. Parecía a punto de dormirse y no era para menos, porque la música que sonaba en el local era lo más triste y melancólico que Audrey había escuchado en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¡Era Navidad!

-¡Hola, Cillian!

El chico dio un respingo cuando los vio entrar. Sin duda, había esperado que Audrey se olvidara de sus ideas absurdas y lo dejara en paz esa noche, pero ella era una cabezota insufrible. Y lo que era peor, repleta de la alegría y energía típicas de esas fechas.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Te dije que vendríamos.

-Creí que no querías –Cillian miró directamente a Stan, que se encogió de hombros y dejó la cena sobre el mostrador.

-No he podido negarme.

-¡Venga! Quitad esas caras, hombre, que esto parece un entierro –Audrey se quitó los guantes y miró a su alrededor. Cogió un par de cartones de vino de una estantería, servilletas de papel y vasos y platos de plástico y los extendió ante los ojos pasmados de sus dos acompañantes- Stan ha hecho un pavo riquísimo. Hemos tenido que trocearlo antes de salir de casa, pero te encantará, ya verás.

-Estás chiflada, Audrey.

-Eso ya se lo he dicho yo, pero no hace ni caso.

Audrey alzó una ceja y fingió que se enfurruñaba, pero pronto recobró la expresión jovial. No pensaba dejar que esos dos elementos le estropearan la noche. Se había enfrentado a cosas mucho peores que un par de irritantes y depresivos muermos andantes.

-¿Tienes por ahí un microondas? Hay que calentar el pavo y el puré de patatas.

-Dame, anda.

Cillian decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era resignarse. Si tenía que cenar con esos dos, lo mejor que podía hacer era colaborar un poco. Además, la comida de Stan era tan deliciosa que no se la perdería por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera por enfrentarse a las idas de olla de Audrey.

Así pues, quince minutos después disfrutaban de una cena no muy abundante pero sí riquísima. Audrey no dejaba de parlotear todo el tiempo, diciendo tantas tonterías que Cillian terminó por olvidarse de su mal humor y se unió a su conversación absurda y sin sentido. Stan, por su parte, seguía igual de apagado y Audrey simplemente no pudo más. Quería a ese hombre y odiaba verlo así, tan triste.

-Stan. ¿Te sientes mal?

Lo preguntó con suavidad. Cillian puso la misma cara que habría puesto si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago y Audrey, todo tacto y cariño, esperó una respuesta con paciencia. Stan agitó la cabeza y bajó la mirada. No se molestó en ocultar las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos.

-La Navidad no me trae buenos recuerdos, chicos. Eso es todo.

Cillian tensó la mandíbula y esperó que Audrey fuera una chica lista y no insistiera, pero ella no se había dado por vencida.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti? Sólo tienes que decirlo, ya lo sabes.

-¡Oh, niña! –Stan le puso una mano en la cara y sonrió con tanta tristeza que Audrey no pudo evitar estremecerse –No tienes ni idea de todo lo que habéis hecho por mí.

Stan sacó entonces un pañuelo, se sonó los mocos y se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la cartera. Pareció dudar un instante, pero finalmente les mostró una fotografía. Le temblaban las manos mientras señalaba los rostros sonrientes de una mujer y dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica.

-Eran mi familia –Dijo con la voz rota. Cillian se incorporó un poco para ver mejor el retrato. Ahí estaba Stan, sonriente junto a su esposa y sus hijos. Audrey se mordía los labios, quizá arrepintiéndose por haberlo presionado o tal vez ansiosa por hacer algo más.

Cillian iba a decir algo, pero Audrey se le adelantó. Abrazó a Stan con fuerza, no permitiéndole una posible huida y le dijo que lo sentía muchísimo. Había tanta emoción en su voz que era imposible no creerla. Cillian, consciente de que el abrazo de Audrey y sus palabras de consuelo podían ser más que suficientes para cualquiera, se limitó a poner una mano en el brazo de Stan.

Al cabo de un rato, ninguno de ellos podría decir cuánto tiempo después, Audrey soltó a Stan. Los dos habían estado llorando como bobos, pero Cillian no les dijo nada porque él mismo no pudo evitar unirse a su momento de patético sentimentalismo. Cuando se miraron, los tres fueron conscientes de que ya había sido suficiente, de que Stan se había liberado y Audrey había dado todo lo que tenía dentro, pero la chica se secó las mejillas y siguió hablando.

-¿Quieres contárnoslo?

-Audrey, tía.

Cillian le dio un codazo y ella se fingió ofendida. Stan sonrió y negó con la cabeza, evidentemente mucho mejor que antes.

-Es una historia muy larga y dramática y estamos en Navidad. Quizá otro día.

Audrey lo dejó estar. Apuró el pavo de su plato y buscó helado por todos los congeladores de la gasolinera. Después anunció que esa noche no se iría con Helen y las otras. Se quedarían allí, con Cillian, y volverían a casa los tres juntos. Como una familia.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

La cena de Navidad no resultó ser un absoluto desastre. La ausencia de Fred fue más que notable, pero todos se mostraron muy animosos y no permitieron que nadie, ni siquiera Molly o George, cayeran en la melancolía. Devoraron toda la comida con ansia y pasaron la velada todos juntos, entre copas de whisky de fuego, anécdotas divertidas y villancicos desafinados. Incluso durmieron todos en _La Madriguera,_ ansiosos por abrir los regalos y recuperar viejas tradiciones.

Por la mañana, abundaron los jerseys Weasley. El de Percy resultó ser azul con su correspondiente "P" en un agresivo color amarillo. Recibió unos cuantos libros y un reloj de parte de sus padres y observó con impaciencia como sus hermanos abrían sus regalos. Todos se lo agradecieron con sonrisas casi condescendientes y su madre lo abrazó con tanta fuerza cuando vio sus pendientes que casi le rompe las costillas.

Cuando salió de casa se sentía de bastante buen humor. Eran las once de la mañana y había quedado en volver para la hora de la comida. Tenía cosas que hacer, aunque no podía confesárselas ni a sus padres ni a sus hermanos. Ignoraba lo que ellos pensarían de su actitud, pero estaba seguro de que ninguno imaginaría que iba a ver a Audrey.

Al llegar a Londres descubrió que había nevado. Las calles estaban bastante limpias, pero se resbaló con la nieve un par de veces y casi pierde el regalo de Audrey en un montículo sucio y helado que yacía en la acera.

No tardó en tener el edificio de Audrey frente a sus ojos. Los niños estaban en plena guerra de bolas de nieve y Percy tuvo que extremar las precauciones para no resultar damnificado. Finalmente pudo subir la escalera y llamar al timbre, sintiéndose un poco más nervioso de lo que hubiera esperado.

Le abrió Cillian. Tenía puesto un jersey anaranjado y parecía de un sincero buen humor. Escuchó las risas de Stan y Audrey en el interior y acertó a verlos sentados en la alfombra, tan frescos que nadie diría que habían pasado la noche en vela.

-¡Hombre, Weasley! ¡Pasa!

Cillian nunca había sido tan amable. Percy se preguntó si debía desconfiar de él, especialmente después de que lo amenazara con hacerle cosas horribles si le hacía daño a Audrey, pero cuando la chica lo vio y fue a darle un abrazo, su mente se quedó en blanco y sólo podía pensar en que iba a darle un infarto si el corazón seguía latiéndole tan deprisa.

-No creí que fueras a venir tan pronto –Le dijo Audrey, tirando de él para hacerle entrar en la casa- ¿Te apetece algo? Tenemos un montón de chocolate caliente y Stan ha hecho tortitas.

-No, gracias. Ya he desayunado. En realidad –Y Percy se pasó la mano por el pelo. Sabía que se había puesto colorado y realmente le sorprendió porque siempre pensó que darle el regalo sería muy fácil- Venía a darte esto.

Le entregó el paquete perfecta y cuidadosamente envuelto. Audrey abrió mucho los ojos, claramente encantada, y emitió un sonidito que era difícil de catalogar.

-¡Oh, qué mono eres! –Percy alzó una ceja, descolocado ante esa palabra- ¡Muchas gracias!

El beso que se estampó en su mejilla sonó ruidosamente. Audrey estaba exultante de alegría y Percy no podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras la veía retirar el papel con la impaciencia de una niña.

-¿Para nosotros no has traído nada, Weasley?

Cillian, que se alguna forma se había colocado a su lado, le palmeó la espalda y se rió de su expresión desconcertada. Percy no pudo decir nada porque el grito de Audrey resonó por todo el piso.

-¡Son absolutamente preciosos, Percy! ¡Me encantan!

Volvió a abrazarle y besarle. Percy supo que estaba aún más rojo y notaba su corazón más acelerado con cada latido. Se sentía tan feliz porque a Audrey le gustara su regalo que le devolvió el abrazo y se dijo que el pelo de la chica olía a las mil maravillas.

-Papá Noel también ha dejado una cosa para ti –Audrey correteó hasta el árbol y cogió un paquetito envuelto con algo de premura- No es tan bonito como el tuyo, pero seguro que te gustará.

Percy, que no se había esperado recibir absolutamente nada, sintió que un nudo se le hacía en la garganta. Mientras abría su regalo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo genial que era esa chica y en lo afortunado que era por haberla conocido.

Cuando vio la corbata, lo único que Percy pudo hacer fue soltar una carcajada. Aquella era la cosa más horrible que había visto en su vida y no pensaba ponérsela jamás, pero se merecía un lugar de honor en el mejor cajón de su cómoda. Porque sí, la corbata era hortera y escandalosamente _muggle_, pero también era perfecta en todos los sentidos y le hizo sentirse absolutamente especial.

-Es genial, Audrey –Dijo, y no le importó lo más mínimo devolverle el abrazo y darle un beso. En la frente. Ella lo miró con cara rara un instante y luego cogió la corbata y se rió de su estampado.

-En cuanto la vi supe que era para ti. Tienes en un solo objeto las dos cosas que más te gustan en el mundo. Las corbatas y la _coca-cola_.

-Me gusta un montón. Muchas gracias.

Audrey lo miró a los ojos y, Percy no supo porqué, él no pudo retirar la mirada. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bonitos y alegres que eran esos ojos oscuros. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que la sonrisa de Audrey era lo más cautivador del mundo y esos labios nunca le parecieron en absoluto dignos de un beso descarnado hasta ese preciso instante.

Algo abochornado, Percy agitó la cabeza y carraspeó. Audrey tampoco lo había puesto tan nervioso nunca como esa mañana. Cillian pareció darse cuenta, pues chasqueó la lengua e hizo un gesto burlón antes de señalar algo por encima de la cabeza de su invitado.

-¡Ey, Weasley! ¿Sabías que Audrey es una maniática del muérdago? Si por ella fuera, estaría ahí colgado durante todo el año.

Audrey y Percy miraron hacia el techo al mismo tiempo. Efectivamente, ahí estaba el muérdago, pendiendo sobre ellos. Todos conocían la tradición y todos esperaban que ellos hicieran algo. Stan con una cómica expresión fraternal que era casi condescendiente. Cillian con una maldad muy típica de él. Y Audrey y Percy con el bochorno del siglo presente en sus mejillas.

Durante un segundo, el brujo pensó que tendría que besarla. Y no es que le importara demasiado hacerlo, pero no quería con esos dos delante. Pero entonces notó la mano helada de Audrey agarrar su muñeca y se sintió arrastrado hasta su dormitorio.

-¡Sed buenos, chicos!

La puerta se cerró justo cuando Cillian terminó de hablar. Audrey, que parecía haberse quedado muda, dio dos pasos y se sentó en la cama. Percy se fijó en la habitación. Nunca había estado allí y era exactamente igual a como la había imaginado, repleta de color, decorada sin armonía pero con personalidad. Caótica y preciosa como la misma Audrey.

-Voy a ponerme los zapatos ahora mismo. Seguro que tengo por aquí algún vestido bonito. Voy a invitarte a tomar algo. Te lo mereces.

-¿Me lo merezco?

-Pues claro. Eres un encanto de hombre. No como esos dos.

Percy rió y se sentó en la cama, junto a Audrey. Algo le decía que no estaba bien hacer eso, pero en ese instante le pareció muy correcto. Lo mejor.

-¿Qué tal la cena?

Audrey le habló de su velada en la gasolinera y Percy de su reunión familiar y se les pasó el tiempo volando. Era genial hablar con ella. A veces era una chica muy atolondrada, pero se le podía perdonar porque era divertida y guapísima y le tocaba muchas veces al hablar.

-Cillian es idiota –Dijo de pronto ella, observando los zapatos con fascinación. De verdad que le gustaban.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por lo del muérdago.

-¡Oh, bueno! –Percy enrojeció otra vez y se miró las manos- Está bien.

-Vale.

Audrey se puso en pie y caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Nunca antes había visto un tejido como este. Me encanta. Y es tan cómodo.

-Me alegro.

-No tienes que ponértela. –Percy la miró con cara rara. A veces sus cambios de tema eran un poco desconcertantes- La corbata, digo. Sé que es horrible, pero es que en cuanto la vi supe que sólo podía ser tuya.

El nudo de antes volvió a su garganta. Era estúpido sentirse así porque lo que Audrey había hecho no era para tanto, pero realmente se sentía especial. Aquel regalo no había sido un regalo cualquiera. Era algo personal, sólo para él, y nunca nadie había hecho algo así por él. Quizá por eso, porque se sentía abrumado por las emociones y porque Audrey estaba preciosa, le tendió una mano y se sorprendió cuando ella se sentó mansamente a su lado.

-¿Sabes qué? A mi Cillian no me parece tan imbécil.

-¿No?

-De hecho, creo que tenía bastante razón con lo del muérdago.

Percy no lo pensó. Llevó una mano hasta el rostro de Audrey y la colocó allí, decidido a hacer lo que le apetecía hacer. Sin darle tiempo a la chica a reaccionar –y mucho menos a resistirse- se acercó a ella y la besó. Al principio tentativamente, colocando los labios sobre los de ella, expectante y ansioso por no ser rechazado. De hecho, quiso gritar cuando Audrey le pasó una mano por el cuello y le invitó a seguir con aquella locura. Porque besarla sólo podía ser eso, una locura, pero a Percy no le importó.

Después de todo, él también tenía derecho a ser irracional de vez en cuando. ¿Y quién mejor que esa chica, preciosa, extraña y chiflada, para llevarlo de cabeza a hacer cosas de las que siempre había huido? ¡Y qué demonios! Era genial. Audrey besaba bien y él, que quizá era un poco torpe porque la única chica a la que había besado alguna vez fue Penny, sólo se dejó llevar por sus emociones y por los sentimientos que ella empezaba a despertar en él. Si el corazón aún le palpitaba a toda velocidad debía significar algo. ¿Verdad?

Seguramente que alguna vez tendría que pensar en las consecuencias de todo aquello, pero Percy tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Si Audrey no se empeñaba en robárselo, por supuesto.


	12. La casa torcida

**DOS SABUESOS DESPISTADOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Casi todo es de Rowling. Lo de siempre, vamos._

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**La casa torcida**

Cuando Percy abrió los ojos, le costó unos pocos segundos recordar dónde estaba. El colorido caos de la habitación de Audrey pronto lo devolvió a la realidad y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Habían pasado otra noche juntos, algo que venía siendo muy habitual en las últimas semanas.

Tras holgazanear durante unos segundos, porque era domingo y no tenía absolutamente nada más que hacer ese día, decidió que era hora de levantarse. Después de vestirse y dejarse envolver por el olor a verano que entraba a través de la ventana entreabierta, Percy se cargó de valor para enfrentar lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Porque era cierto que le gustaba mucho compartir aquel dormitorio con Audrey, pero tener que reunirse con el resto de habitantes de la casa solía avergonzarle bastante.

Audrey decía que no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Tanto Cillian como Stan sabían que eran novios y lo más normal del mundo era que los novios se acostaran juntos, pero para Percy seguía sin ser fácil enfrentarse a la condescendencia de Stan y a la furia protectora de Cillian.

Cada vez que intentaba recordar en qué momento exacto de su vida se había metido en semejante lío, Percy llegaba a la conclusión de que fue en Navidad, después de darle aquel beso a Audrey. Habían pasado más de siete meses desde entonces y no terminaba de creerse que una chica como Audrey pudiera ser eso. Su novia.

Objetivamente hablando, no tenían nada en común. Audrey no era puntual, ni ordenada, ni tenía modales exquisitos o gusto por las cosas correctas. Audrey era una chica muggle charlatana e irreflexiva a la que no le importaba darle un beso de los que quitan el hipo en plena calle y que adoraba tomar la iniciativa en todos los aspectos de su relación. Le hacía reír, podía pasarse horas discutiendo con él sobre el asunto más insignificante y Percy estaba bastante seguro de que era una buena persona. En cualquier caso, no se parecía en nada a su ideal de la mujer perfecta y, sin embargo, le encantaba tenerla a su lado.

No podía decir a voz en grito que estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ella. De hecho, consideraba que lo suyo con Penny había terminado muy poco tiempo antes como para pensar en estar con otra persona y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Con Audrey. Le tenía muchísimo cariño, por supuesto, y acostarse con ella era una experiencia muy gratificante a la que no podría renunciar con facilidad, pero. ¿Amor? Percy creía que sí, que estaba empezando a enamorarse, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que todo era más complicado que eso.

Ni siquiera le había hablando de la magia. Sabía que si quería que su relación siguiera adelante tendría que sincerarse lo antes posible. No era un hombre al que le gustaran los secretos y Audrey tenía derecho a saberlo porque ella sí estaba enamorada de él. A Percy le pilló un poco desprevenido su confesión. Ocurrió tres meses antes, después de que se acostaran por primera vez. Audrey lo había llevado a ver un interesantísimo museo muggle y, de alguna manera que Percy no acertaba a comprender, habían terminado en un hotel un tanto siniestro porque la chica no quería hacer nada con Stan y Cillian al otro lado de la puerta. Para Percy había sido un poco precipitado, pero no había podido negarse y cuando Audrey le dijo que le quería, así, sin avisar ni nada, el corazón le había dado un vuelco y se había sentido muy bien. No pudo decirle que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero a ella no pareció importarle. Parecía estar más que dispuesta a darle todo el tiempo que fuera necesario y jamás le había presionado.

Sin embargo, Percy se daba cuenta de que ella necesitaba algo más. No conocía lo suficiente la mente femenina como para saber qué era exactamente, pero Audrey le pedía algo más y Percy sí sabía que la única forma de dárselo era siendo sincero con ella. Pero. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Uno no le decía todos los días a su novia que era un mago. Audrey posiblemente pensaría que estaba loco o que quería librarse de ella, pero la verdad parecía hacerse cada día más necesaria y Percy esperaba poder contárselo pronto. Necesitaría valor para hacerlo, pero por el momento sólo reunió el necesario para traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue a Audrey recostada en el sofá, con los pies descalzos sobre la mesa y un bol de cereales mal puesto sobre su vientre. Estaba despeinada, todavía en pijama y era casi seguro que ni siquiera se había lavado la cara todavía y, sin embargo, a Percy le pareció que estaba preciosa. Él lucía un aspecto mucho más presentable con su pantalón del traje y su camisa blanca un poco arrugada, pero necesitaba imperiosamente hacer algo con su pelo y afeitarse. Sin embargo, Stan no le permitió ir al baño.

-¡Ey, Percy! ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

-¡Uhm! Lo que sea. Da igual.

Audrey, que había girado la cabeza y lo miraba con una medio sonrisa, parecía pedirle un beso con los ojos y Percy se lo dio con algo de incomodidad. Definitivamente, las muestras de afecto en público no eran lo suyo, pero esa chica se merecía que hiciera un pequeño sacrificio. Se sentó junto a ella y miró con los ojos entrecerrados los dibujos animados. Era temprano aún y la programación infantil era casi omnipresente en la televisión. Percy se había ido acostumbrando poco a poco a aquel cacharro e incluso podía disfrutar de algunos programas y adoraba las series de ficción. Aunque los muggles nunca le habían llamado mucho la atención, debía reconocer que eran unos expertos en eso del ocio.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Stan le entregó un café bien cargado, una manzana verde y un par de tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa. Era increíble la velocidad con la que se había aprendido cuáles eran sus comidas favoritas y eso hacía que Percy se sintiera como en casa estando allí. Además, todo lo que preparaba ese hombre estaba delicioso.

-He pensado que podríamos pasar el día en Hyde Park. ¿Te apetece?

-Vale.

A Percy le gustaba Hyde Park más de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Audrey le había descubierto lo maravilloso que podía ser caminar descalzo sobre la hierba, comerse un bocadillo a la sombra de los árboles o jugar al fútbol. Sí. Ese deporte muggle tan popular que él no entendía, que no le interesaba y que le encantaba practicar. Aunque Audrey no le había explicado cuáles eran exactamente sus reglas, Percy suponía que hacía trampa porque no consideraba muy normal que la chica lo aprisionara por la cintura o le tapara los ojos cada vez que intentaba hacerse con el control de la pelota. En cualquier caso, poco importaban las reglas porque Percy se divertía y se permitía ser todo lo natural que era capaz mientras jugaban.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le sorprendían de todo aquello, su recién descubierta naturalidad. Puesto que Audrey era una chica que siempre actuaba espontáneamente, Percy había terminado contagiándose y de vez en cuando no pensaba antes de hacer algo. Simplemente se dejaba llevar, se reía, corría de un lado a otro y terminaba tirado en el suelo, abrazado a Audrey, con las gafas escurriéndose por su nariz y una sensación de ligereza en el pecho que nunca antes había experimentado. Simplemente se divertía estando con ella, lo que era una novedad absoluta porque él nunca antes le había dado la más mínima importancia a eso de divertirse.

-¿Te quieres venir, Stan? Convenceremos a Cillian y nos iremos los cuatro. Será guay.

Stan sonrió de forma poco comprometida desde la cocina. Sus ojos se habían deslizado disimuladamente hasta Percy, como pidiéndole permiso a él para acompañarles. Era obvio que no quería resultar un estorbo en su relación y Percy se lo agradecía. La verdad era que prefería que ni Stan ni Cillian aceptaran la invitación, pero fingió que la idea le agradaba porque sabía lo importantes que eran esos dos hombres para Audrey.

-¿Qué será guay?

-Una excursión –Audrey se incorporó un poco para mirar a un Cillian que se paseaba en calzoncillos por la casa. La primera vez que lo vio, Percy se escandalizó. Las siguientes sesenta veces, ni siquiera le importó- En Hyde Park. Hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntos.

Cillian miró a Percy como si sólo él tuviera la culpa de que Audrey se estuviera alejando de su lado. Percy entendía que se sintiera celoso porque era plenamente consciente de que esos dos sólo se tenían el uno al otro. No debía ser fácil pensar en un futuro separados y, aunque era lógico que alguno de los dos encontrara una pareja algún día e iniciara una nueva vida, Percy no podía culpar a ese chico por estar un poco enfadado.

-No suena mal.

-Ya has visto, Stan. Nos iremos los cuatro. Así podremos enseñar a jugar a Percy al fútbol.

-¡Joder, tío! –Cillian se sentó junto al brujo y lo miró con cara rara- Sigo pensado que vienes de otro planeta.

Percy se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado a quedar como un bicho raro ante esa gente. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando al mundo muggle, aunque siempre habría cosas que escaparían por completo a su entendimiento.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Ya por la noche, cuando Percy llegó a La Madriguera porque le había prometido a su madre que iría a cenar a casa sin falta, el brujo se sentía absolutamente destrozado. Jugar al fútbol con Cillian en el equipo rival había sido una experiencia altamente traumatizante porque él no era un chico que acostumbrara a tener piedad y se había pasado todo el rato cosiéndolo a patadas y jugando lo más sucio de lo que era capaz. Audrey incluso le había regañado por tomarse el juego más en serio de lo necesario y Percy había agradecido enormemente que llegara la hora de irse a casa. Se había despedido de Audrey prometiendo que la visitaría al día siguiente y había llegado a casa de sus padres dándose cuenta de que no se había cambiado de ropa en todo el día y de que, por lo tanto, el traje lucía un aspecto lamentable, todo lleno de hierba y barro, especialmente la camisa.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? –Le preguntó su madre, claramente sorprendida porque su hijo, el siempre perfecto Percy, tuviera esa pinta.

-Es una larga historia –Espetó él, sin querer entrar en muchos detalles. Todavía no le había contado a nadie que Audrey existía.

-Y esa historia no tendrá nada que ver con el motivo por el cual has estado un poco ausente los últimos meses. ¿Verdad?

No había reproche en la voz de Molly Weasley. Más bien parecía suponer por dónde iban los tiros y se le notaba interesada. En cualquier caso, ella tenía toda la razón porque desde que estaba con Audrey aprovechaba casi todo su tiempo libre para estar con ella y tenía un poco olvidada al resto de la familia. Durante un segundo se sintió culpable, como si estuviera cometiendo otra vez los mismos errores, pero entonces se dijo que esa nueva situación nada tenía que ver con la antigua y tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de dejarlo muy claro. Y, siguiendo con el mal ejemplo de Audrey, actuó impulsivamente.

-Estoy saliendo con una chica.

Molly se quedó seria un instante y luego sonrió y le pellizcó una mejilla. Sí. Se la pellizcó.

-¡Oh, Percy, cariño! ¿Y quién es? ¿La conozco?

-No creo –Percy carraspeó, arrepintiéndose por haber hecho tan inadecuada y gratuita confesión- Es… Bueno. Es un poco complicado.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella es muggle.

Molly frunció el ceño y la alegre jocosidad de un instante antes desapareció como si acabara de encontrar un millón de razones por las que aquello era un gran error. En ese momento entró a casa Arthur, que había estado todo el día rodeado de sus cacharros muggles.

-Pero, Percy. Eso es…

-Lo sé, mamá. Pero es… –Percy miró de reojo a su padre. Se sentía muy avergonzado hablando sobre esas cosas, pero él solo se había metido en ese lío y él sólo tendría que salir de allí- Me gusta.

-¡Oh!

Era obvio que su madre no sabía muy bien qué decir. Después de todo, Percy no tenía del todo claro que fuera la suegra ideal. Sabía que a Fleur no la había aceptado con facilidad y que no le había parecido nada bien que George y Angelina empezaran a salir –porque habían anunciado que estaban juntos un par de meses antes, causando un gran revuelo en la familia por el antiguo noviazgo de la chica y Fred-. Así pues, era fácil suponer que su anuncio no fuera recibido con alegría.

-¿Quién te gusta? –Inquirió Arthur, ajeno hasta entonces a la conversación.

-Una chica muggle.

A Percy le hubiera gustado poder contestar personalmente, pero su madre se le adelantó con el tono de voz de un muerto viviente, como si le estuviera costando un mundo y medio universo aceptar la noticia.

-¿Una chica muggle? –Arthur pareció incrédulo un momento y luego sonrió tanto y tan deprisa que Percy pensó que le había dado un ataque o algo- ¡Eso es fabuloso!

-¡Oh, Arthur! –Suspiró Molly con exasperación- ¡Qué va a ser fabuloso! ¡Es todo un problema!

-¿Por qué tendría que serlo? A mí personalmente me parece una noticia espléndida. ¡Podría explicarme tantas cosas sobre los muggles que no entiendo!

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo difícil que será todo? Para empezar. ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

-La conozco desde hace unos meses –Percy se enfrentó a la mirada materna con serenidad- No quiero precipitarme.

-Pero algún día tendrás que decírselo y. ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Cómo crees que va a tomárselo?

-No lo sé. Pero tiene una mente abierta. Seguramente se sorprenderá pero luego…

-Luego saldrá corriendo y te romperá el corazón –Ante esa frase, Percy sólo pudo pensar que estaba siendo un poco melodramática- Esa clase de relaciones no suelen salir bien, cariño.

-Si la conocieras no dirías eso, mamá.

-Bien. Entonces, preséntamela.

-No puedo traerla a casa. Aún no.

-No he dicho que la traigas a casa, tontorrón, sólo que me la presentes.

-Yo también estaré encantado de conocerla –Intervino Arthur, que no había perdido la ilusión ni por un segundo- ¿Crees que ella sabrá cuál es el misterio de los patitos de goma?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Así que vas a conocer a los suegros. Eso sí que es ir en serio.

Audrey no prestó atención al tono provocador de Cillian. Era evidente que quería picarla para ponerla nerviosa, pero Audrey ya se sentía lo suficientemente histérica sin que él le ayudara. Cuando Percy le había dicho, el lunes por la tarde, que a sus padres les haría muchísima ilusión conocerla, ella había considerado la posibilidad de negarse. Nunca antes había sido oficialmente presentada a la familia de ninguno de sus novios anteriores, tal vez porque nunca había ido muy en serio con ninguno de ellos. Así pues, el gesto de Percy indicaba claramente cuáles eran sus intenciones a largo plazo y, puesto que ella quería más o menos lo mismo, había accedido.

Cenarían ese mismo viernes, en un restaurante que la misma Audrey había escogido, un italiano con buena fama en el barrio que tenía cierto ambiente familiar y que a ella le encantaba. Percy le había dicho que no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, que sus padres eran gente humilde y que no tenía que hacer nada para impresionarlos, pero Audrey quería causarles una buena impresión. Si estaba enamorada de Percy tendría que compartir muchas horas de su vida con su familia y caerles bien a sus padres era el primer paso.

Había pasado toda la tarde intentando encontrar el vestido adecuado. Incluso había estado en la peluquería para ondularse un poco el cabello. Lo único que tenía claro era que no se pondría ninguna joya y que llevaría los zapatos rojos que Percy le regaló en Navidad. Eran, sin duda, los mejores de todos y, aunque llamativos por el color, se sentía cómoda con ellos y estaba segura de que le traerían buena suerte. Percy le había dicho que estaría bien con cualquier cosa que se pusiera y, después de consultar a Stan, Cillian y a Helen por vía telefónica, Audrey había decidido ponerse un vestido negro, de corte recto y sin florituras. Sencillo y elegante para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Percy llegó a casa temprano. Llevaba traje, pero había prescindido de la corbata. Audrey tuvo el impulso de despeinarle porque encontraba ese gesto tremendamente atractivo, pero decidió que lo mejor sería contenerse y centrarse en los señores Weasley. ¿Cómo serían? ¿La aceptarían en seguida o se convertirían en unos suegros diabólicos como los de las películas?

-Estás muy guapa. Todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Audrey de aquel chico, era que siempre tenía algo bonito que decirle y que no le daba vergüenza hacerlo. Cillian nunca le hubiera dicho que estaba guapa con esa naturalidad. Además, por su forma de mirarla, Percy no podía estarle mintiendo y ahí estaba otro punto a su favor: la sinceridad.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. ¿No? No estaría bien llegar tarde.

-Sólo son mis padres, Audrey.

-Claro, Percy. Sólo son tus padres. ¡Cómo se nota que tú no tendrás que enfrentarte a los míos!

-A ellos no, pero ahí tienes a Cillian, que me odia y no se esfuerza por disimularlo.

-Cillian no te odia.

-¡Ey! ¡Sí que le odio!

Cillian había estado todo el rato tumbado en el sofá, así que los había oído perfectamente. Audrey lo fulminó con la mirada a pesar de saber que estaba diciendo una mentira como una casa.

-¿Ves? Te aseguro que mis padres no serán tan terribles como Cillian. Ni como Stan, que ahí donde lo ves puede ser mucho peor.

-¿Stan? Stan es encantador.

-Dice que me arrancará las tripas si te hago daño.

Audrey soltó un cómico resoplido y Stan, que ocupaba su puesto en la cocina puso cara de inocencia absoluta. La chica sabía que ese hombre era perfectamente capaz de amenazar a Percy o a quien fuera para defenderles a Cillian y a ella. Tal y como les había confesado una noche, tenía la necesidad de cuidar de ellos como si fueran sus hijos y, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo eran Cillian y ella los que debían asegurarse de que estuviera bien, no hacía del todo mal su trabajo.

-Lo dicho –Audrey le guiñó un ojo y fue hasta donde estaba Stan para darle un beso en la mejilla- Un auténtico encanto. Y ahora, vámonos.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Me alegro mucho de conocerles. Percy habla mucho de ustedes.

Molly estrechó la mano de esa chica y le echó un vistazo. Tenía buen aspecto y, aunque estaba un poco flaca para su gusto, parecía gozar de un perfecto estado de salud. Quizá era demasiado bajita para Percy, aunque no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que su hijo siempre había sido un muchacho espigado y que no había muchas chicas que estuvieran a su altura. Por lo demás, no había gran cosa que resaltara en ella. Quizá los ojos, que eran redondeados y muy oscuros, pero poco más.

-¿Nos sentamos?

Molly consideró que la propuesta de Percy era perfectamente aceptable, así que miró de nuevo a Audrey y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de madera. Aquella era la primera vez en su vida que comería en un restaurante muggle y, aunque era bonito y estaba extraordinariamente limpio, no terminaba de sentirse a gusto. Porque una cosa era no tener nada en contra de los muggles, pero tener a uno de ellos en la familia no podía traer nada bueno. Ni siquiera si el muggle en cuestión era tan amable como Audrey.

-Percy nos ha dicho que trabajas en un hospital.

-Soy enfermera.

Molly hizo una mueca. Siempre había considerado que la medicina muggle era digna del más sanguinario de los carniceros, muy alejada en todos los sentidos de la sanación mágica. Aún recordaba todo lo que le hicieron a Arthur cuando le mordió la serpiente aquella y se le ponían los pelos de punta.

-Hasta hace unos meses estaba en prácticas, pero ya me han contratado definitivamente.

-Audrey es muy buena en su trabajo.

-¿Y sabes dar puntos? –Inquirió Arthur con curiosidad. Audrey lo miró como si encontrara esa pregunta un poco absurda, pero en seguida sonrió y, Molly estaba bastante segura, aferró la mano de Percy en un gesto reflejo.

-Las suturas son mi especialidad. ¿Percy no les dijo que tuve que curarle una ceja después de que le dieran un pelotazo?

-No.

Molly frunció el ceño y Percy tuvo la impresión de que le iba a regañar por haberse atrevido a dejar que le hicieran algo así. Sin embargo, el reproche no llegó, quizá porque estaban en un sitio público y no era cuestión de avergonzarle.

-Fue una herida sin importancia –Dijo Percy para quitar hierro al asunto.

-Y sanó extraordinariamente rápido.

-Y no ha quedado ninguna cicatriz.

Cuando Molly vio la mirada que intercambiaron aquellos dos, se dio cuenta de que la situación era mucho más grave y peligrosa de lo que pensaba. No sólo se trataba de que los _tortolitos_ hablaran como si se compenetraran perfectamente. No. Lo peor era que Audrey estaba totalmente enamorada de su hijo y de que su hijo también sentía algo por ella. Sólo esperaba que todo terminara bien, por el bien de Percy.

-En fin –Percy suspiró, buscando mentalmente una forma de proseguir con la conversación- Deberíamos pedir algo. ¿Verdad?

-Tal vez debería elegir Audrey.

-Claro, señora Weasley –La chica sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose afortunada porque conocía la carta de ese sitio como la palma de su mano- Les encantará la cena. Ya verán.

Efectivamente, Audrey pareció escoger lo más delicioso del menú y, aunque no era precisamente comida casera, Molly debía reconocer que no estaba tan mal como esperaba. Percy hizo un esfuerzo por conducir toda la situación, pero de alguna forma Audrey se las había arreglado para apoderarse de la atención de todos. Les habló de sus padres, de su infancia y de su relación actual con Cillian. Y también se mostró interesada por su trabajo como ama de casa y, por lo difícil que debió resultarle ocuparse de siete hijos. Molly se sintió bastante cómoda casi todo el tiempo y era cierto que Audrey le parecía agradable, pero no dejaba de ser complicado.

No tenía nada en contra de la chica, por supuesto. Si hubiera sido un mal bicho no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en expresarle a Percy su disconformidad, pero eso carecía de importancia dadas las circunstancias. Una relación entre un mago y una muggle simplemente no podía salir bien. Los muggles preferían vivir engañados, ignorando las cosas que les parecían extrañas, con sus mentes cerradas y su dificultad para abrirse al mundo. Y Audrey podía ser una buena persona, pero durante esa noche no había tenido ningún indicio de que fuera a tomarse bien la verdad, si es que Percy se atrevía a revelársela algún día.

Así se lo hizo saber esa misma noche, después de que Percy acompañara a la chica a su casa y se apareciera en La Madriguera con expresión expectante. Arthur, que había disfrutado enormemente de la compañía de Audrey y que se moría de ganas de preguntarle cientos de cosas, no había abierto la boca en todo el rato y Percy esperaba que al menos él le apoyara un poco.

-No digo que no sea una buena chica, cariño –Decía Molly en ese momento, procurando sonar lo más razonable posible- Me parece que es un encanto, pero deberías replantearte tu relación antes de que sus sentimientos y los tuyos vayan a más. No estaría bien que le hicieras daño.

-No voy a hacerle daño, mamá.

-Sé que no quieres, pero si le dices la verdad es muy posible que todo termine y, entonces, lo va a pasar fatal. Está muy encaprichada contigo, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Molly, querida, yo diría que está más que encaprichada –Comentó Arthur con una sonrisa, como quitándole hierro a lo que su esposa estaba diciendo.

-Como sea. No puedes seguir viéndola.

Percy reflexionó unos segundos. No era fácil para Molly adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente, pues Percy siempre había sido un chico poco dado a mostrar emociones.

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto –Dijo finalmente, poniéndose en pie y bastante convencido de sus palabras- Después de repetir una y otra vez que los muggles no tienen nada de malo, ahora vienes y rechazas a Audrey sólo porque no es una bruja.

-Eso no es así, cielo. Yo no estoy rechazando a Audrey. Sólo digo que una relación con ella no saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No la conoces en absoluto. No sabes qué pensará o qué hará.

-¿Tú lo sabes, Percy? ¿Tienes la certeza de que te aceptará cuando sepa que eres un brujo? No se trata de que nosotros rechacemos a los muggles, sino de que los muggles nos rechacen a nosotros.

Percy apretó los dientes y, por algún motivo, se sintió repentinamente furioso. Quería decirle a su madre que estaba harto de que fuera tan hipócrita, de que dijera que los muggles eran personas normales y luego quisiera mantenerse alejada de ellos y no quisiera conocerlos. Quería decirle que dudaba mucho de que las novias de sus hijos pudieran convencerla así, de buenas a primeras, pues hasta el momento las había rechazado a todas por un motivo u otro. Quería gritarle que Audrey era una persona maravillosa que jamás huiría de ellos sólo por ser magos. Quería explotar, pero no lo hizo porque era consciente de que ya le había hecho mucho daño a esa mujer y que no merecía que le faltara el respeto de esa forma. Así pues, se alisó una arruga inexistente de su chaqueta y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Creo que tengo que correr el riesgo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A Percy le hubiera gustado muchísimo ir a buscar a Audrey aquella misma noche para decirle la verdad, pero en cuanto lo pensó un poco llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba encontrar una forma para sincerarse con ella. No podía soltárselo todo de buenas a primeras. Necesitaba tener delicadeza, encontrar las palabras adecuadas y, ante todo, no asustarla o hacerle creer que estaba tratando con un loco.

Pensarlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo, por supuesto. Percy pasó toda la noche en vela, ensayando un discurso tras otro y sintiéndose torpe y estúpido al terminar todos y cada uno de ellos. Incluso se preguntó cómo hubiera abordado la misma Audrey todo ese asunto, llegando a la conclusión de que ella hubiera dicho algo así como _"He pensado que podemos pasar este fin de semana en la playa. Por cierto, soy una bruja"_. Sí, ese era el estilo de Audrey.

Cuando llegó la mañana, Percy se sentía lo suficientemente nervioso como para no querer ir a verla, pero como había decidido que no retrasaría ni un día más ese asunto, se presentó en su casa muy temprano. Por desgracia, Audrey no estaba. Cillian le dijo que la habían llamado del hospital porque una compañera estaba enferma y tenía que cubrir su turno. Percy podría haber esperado hasta la tarde, hubiera sido lo mejor, pero algo le hizo ir a buscarla al trabajo. Seguramente un hospital no era el sitio adecuado para esa clase de confesiones, pero la ansiedad estaba pudiendo con él y quería terminar con todo cuanto antes.

Nunca había estado en un hospital muggle. Olía a desinfectante, el personal sanitario se paseaba por todos lados con sus uniformes azules y la gente iba a visitar a los enfermos con más o menos ánimo. Puesto que era sábado, el día estaba siendo bastante tranquilo y Percy esperaba poder dar con Audrey enseguida.

-¿Percy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bueno, sólo era Helen, pero también estaba bien. Conocía a esa chica porque de vez en cuando había salido con ellos por ahí, pero no tenían una relación demasiado estrecha. En realidad, a Percy solía costarle un montón hacerse amigo de la gente.

-Hola, Helen. Estaba buscando a Audrey.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No. Sólo quiero verla.

-¡Oh, vale!

Helen lo miró extrañada, como si no fuera normal que las enfermeras recibieran visitas, pero pronto le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y lo guió por los pasillos de aquel sitio. Realmente parecía un laberinto.

-Si no me equivoco, estará atendiendo a Sadie.

Después de torcer un par de veces aquí y allá, Helen le pidió que le esperara en el pasillo y asomó la cabeza detrás de una de las puertas cercanas. Quería asegurarse de que Sadie estaba presentable. No era que la pobrecilla se enterara de nada, pero no era adecuado que Percy la viera en una situación comprometida.

-Puedes pasar.

Percy inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y entró a la habitación. Audrey tenía la mano colocada sobre la frente de una chica joven que yacía tumbada en la cama con los ojos fijos en el techo.

-¡Percy!

-Hola, Audrey.

Percy dio dos pasos adelante y Helen desapareció para volver a hacer lo que quisiera que hubiera estado haciendo antes de eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Fui a buscarte a casa, pero Cillian me ha dicho que habías tenido que venir a trabajar y, bueno, aquí estoy.

Percy se colocó las gafas sobre la nariz, sintiéndose bastante tonto de repente. La verdad era que su presencia allí no tenía mucho sentido, que debería haber esperado a tener un poco más de intimidad para hablar con ella.

-Tengo un montón de trabajo, Percy. Siento no poder quedarme contigo.

-¡Claro! Perdona. Yo no debí venir.

-No pasa nada, en serio –Audrey le sonrió y le dio un beso breve en los labios- ¿Te apetece que comamos juntos? La verdad es que la comida de la cafetería no es gran cosa, pero hay que probar de todo.

-Me parece bien.

-Perfecto entonces. –Audrey se acercó de nuevo a su paciente y alzó un poco su cuerpo. Percy se dio cuenta de que a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos estaba como muerta- ¿Me haces el favor de colocarle las almohadas? Creo que Sadie está un poco incómoda.

A pesar de que Percy pensaba que esa chica estaba totalmente incapacitada para sentir algo, se esforzó todo lo que pudo por cumplir con la petición de Audrey.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Nadie lo sabe –La chica retiró un mechón de pelo del rostro de Sadie- Está en una especie de estado vegetativo, pero hasta hoy no sabemos los motivos.

-¡Oh! ¿Y puede oírnos?

-Me gusta pensar que sí. Paso mucho tiempo hablando con ella, así que espero no estar haciendo el ridículo.

Percy rió suavemente, pensando que sólo Audrey era capaz de decir algo como aquello. Miró de nuevo a Sadie y encontró estremecedoramente familiar el vacío de sus ojos. Juraría haberlo visto antes en otro sitio, pero no tenía muy claro dónde.

-Es como un cascarón vacío. Lamentablemente nadie es capaz de hacer nada por ella.

Percy se estremeció al oír lo del cascarón vacío y, al enfrentarse de nuevo a los ojos de Sadie, recordó dónde los había visto antes. En San Mungo.

-Tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego. ¿Vale?

El brujo apenas pudo afirmar con la cabeza. Siguió a Audrey al exterior de la habitación y después la vio alejarse por el pasillo para seguir con su trabajo. Se sintió momentáneamente fuera de lugar, sin saber muy bien dónde ir y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar con Sadie. Y por primera vez en todo el día dudó sobre la conveniencia de contarle la verdad a Audrey. Porque si le confesaba que era un mago tendría que hablarle también de todo lo malo y no estaba seguro de que ella fuera a soportar escuchar algo así.

Aún así, se reunió con ella para comer. Definitivamente el menú de la cafetería no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el del restaurante italiano de la noche anterior, pero Audrey se comió su plato con absoluta ferocidad mientras comentaba cosas del trabajo. Percy la notó un poco nerviosa y supuso que era por lo de sus padres. Lamentablemente, no pudo decir nada para animarla porque él mismo estaba inquieto.

Fue entonces cuando aquel hombre hizo acto de presencia. Percy no lo había visto en su vida, pero por su forma de mirar a Audrey supo perfectamente quién era. La chica pareció un poco violenta ante su presencia, pero no le dedicó más de dos segundos de su atención. Aún así, Percy sintió el ramalazo amargo de los celos subiendo desde su estómago y quiso pegarle a alguien. Vale, no era la reacción más comedida del mundo, pero fue su reacción.

-¿Ese es David?

Audrey pareció descolocada por la pregunta, pero finalmente afirmó quedamente.

-No me digas que quieres que te lo presente.

-Creo que no hará falta, gracias.

Audrey notó su tensión y lo miró como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado.

-¡Oh, Percy! ¡Estás celoso!

Percy no supo que le molestó más, si la presencia de David o el tono condescendiente de Audrey.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! No digas tonterías.

-¡Claro! Perdona. ¡Qué boba soy!

Era más que evidente que Audrey estaba siendo irónica. Se la veía bastante satisfecha con el hecho de que Percy estuviera celoso. Irritantemente satisfecha.

-Tampoco es como si tuviera motivos. ¿No? Sólo es un ex.

-Por supuesto. Ahora sólo te quiero a ti.

-¿Ahora?

-¿Quién sabe lo que puede pasar mañana?

-¡Audrey!

La idea de que esa chica pudiera dejar de quererle le resultó extrañamente dolorosa. Ella, por su parte, se rió de lo horrorizado que parecía y lo besó con cierta efusividad, como queriendo compensarle por el comentario.

-¡Eres tan mono!

-No sé por qué insistes en decir que soy mono.

-Pues porque lo eres –De pronto, Audrey miró el reloj y se puso en pie- Tengo que irme. ¿Te pasas esta noche por casa? La verdad es que me apetece que nos quedemos viendo pelis y comiendo palomitas. ¿Vale?

-Ya sabes que tú eres quién manda, Audrey.

-No me digas eso, me haces parecer una bruja.

Percy no tuvo tiempo de responder. Audrey volvió a besarlo y se fue prácticamente corriendo. Él se quedó allí unos minutos más, pensando en sus padres, en Sadie, en David y en lo bien que le sentaba a Audrey el azul.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Percy quería contarle la verdad, pero no era fácil hablar cuando Audrey te arrojaba sobre la cama, te quitaba la corbata con un gesto poco elegante y te besaba hasta dejarte sin aliento. Quiso detenerla antes de que se sacara la camiseta por la cabeza y se lanzara a por sus pantalones, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de protestar antes de sentir sus uñas rasgando juguetonamente su pecho y su aliento travieso demasiado cerca de su entrepierna. Y en otras circunstancias no se hubiera quejado. De hecho, lo que más le apetecía era darle la vuelta a la tortilla y demostrar que él también sabía cómo llevar las riendas en el sexo, pero esa noche no. Esa noche tenían que hablar.

-Audrey –Se incorporó un poco, alejándose de ella un poco- Para.

Ella no se alegró demasiado por la petición, pero se detuvo, quedándose de rodillas frente a él, medio desnuda y con una carita de deseo que era irresistible.

-¿Te encuentras mal?

-No. Es sólo que tenemos que hablar. ¿Vale? –Audrey afirmó mansamente con la cabeza y dejó de mirarle como un animal carroñero- Y vístete, por favor.

-¿Tan irresistible soy? –Audrey serpenteó juguetonamente y le puso un dedo en el pecho, acariciándole- Porque podemos hablar después.

-Es mejor que sea ahora.

La verdad era que le hubiera apetecido posponerlo, volver a hacer el amor con ella antes de revelarle su secreto, arriesgándose a que toda su relación se fuera por la borda, pero tenía que hacerlo porque si seguía postergándolo era posible que se acobardara. Bastante habías dudas había tenido durante esa tarde como para echarse atrás ahora.

-Lo he estado pensando y creo que yo también te quiero.

Vale. Como confesión amorosa era una mierda. De hecho, Audrey alzó una ceja y pareció un poco confundida, pero no hizo ningún comentario mientras se ponía la camiseta y se sentaba a su lado, apoyada en el cabecero de la cama.

-Y por eso tienes que saber la verdad. No puedo quererte y engañarte al mismo tiempo. ¿Sabes?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sé que va a ser difícil de entender, pero quiero que sepas que no te voy a mentir. Sólo escúchame e intenta abrir tu mente a otras posibilidades. Yo confío en que lo entiendas todo y tú sólo tienes que confiar en mí para que estoy salga bien.

-Percy, por favor…

Audrey era la viva imagen del desconcierto. Percy la encontró terriblemente guapa, con su pelo algo alborotado y sus ojos negros llenos de preguntas. Le acarició el rostro y suspiró, pensando en el terrible riesgo que estaba tomando.

-Eres la persona más especial que he conocido nunca. ¿Sabes? Me he enamorado de ti y ni siquiera sé cómo.

-¡Oh, Percy!

-No quisiera perderte. Me gustaría que esto que tenemos dure mucho tiempo, pero para que eso ocurra tienes que saberlo todo sobre mí.

-Sé lo suficiente…

-No, Audrey. No sabes nada. Te he ocultado muchas cosas, pero voy a contártelo todo ahora. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera te he contado la verdad sobre mi trabajo.

-¿No?

Percy suspiró y decidió dejarse de rodeos. Aquello no iba a ser fácil.

-No quiero que me interrumpas. Te diré la verdad y luego te lo demostraré.

Y dicho eso, pronunció las palabras que cambiarían la vida de ambos para siempre.

-Audrey. Soy un mago.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Era una locura. Cuando Percy le dijo que la quería, aquella noche en su casa, una semana antes, Audrey se había sentido un poco decepcionada porque, la verdad, esperaba una declaración un poco más elaborada, pero todo lo que había ocurrido después le había parecido una absoluta locura. Al principio, pensó que Percy iba a confesarle que estaba casado o algo parecido, pero lo de la magia no se lo había esperado en absoluto. ¡Cómo para imaginárselo siquiera!

Al principio, había pensado que a Percy se le había ido la cabeza. No era normal lo que le estaba diciendo. Todo eso de que existía un mundo paralelo del que no sabía nada, pero en el que vivía un montón de gente, que tenía sus tiendas, sus colegios, sus Ministerio, sus leyes y sus guerras. Percy había pasado toda la noche hablando, desgranando todos los detalles de su mundo, avasallándola, asustándola y dejándola absolutamente aterrorizada.

En su defensa debía decir que eso sólo fue al principio, cuando Percy hizo levitar todos los muebles de su habitación, demostrándole que no la estaba engañando en absoluto. Después, Audrey se había puesto un poco histérica y le había dicho que se fuera. Quería creer que era lo normal. Percy había obedecido sin protestar, diciéndole otra vez que la quería y pidiéndole que pensara en todo aquello porque no había motivos reales por los que tuvieran que separarse.

Y Audrey había pensado. Tanto que incluso se había pedido unos días libres en el trabajo porque estaba tan confundida que se veía incapaz de atender a la gente como era debido. Durante esa semana se había encerrado en su cuarto, se había inflado a comer helado de chocolate y había mantenido un buen número de conversaciones surrealistas con Cillian sobre lo que haría él si un día se enamorara de una extraterrestre y ésta le pidiera que se fuera a vivir con ella al otro lado del universo. Cillian había querido llamar a un médico y le había dicho que a veces el amor era lo más importante –algo sumamente extraño viniendo de él, todo había que decirlo.

Era plenamente consciente de lo difíciles que serían las cosas. Por un lado, el mundo mágico le parecía fascinante y por otro muy peligroso. Percy le había dicho que Sadie estaba enferma porque unas criaturas, los dementores, le habían absorbido el alma. ¿Cómo podía ser seguro un lugar en el que pasaban esas cosas? La primera idea de Audrey fue la de abandonarlo todo y no arriesgarse, pero entonces había comprendido que el mundo no mágico, su mundo, no estaba exento de problemas. Después de todo, en él también había guerras, crueldad y sufrimiento. Y en el mundo mágico también se podía ser feliz porque eso de la magia no sonaba mal del todo. ¿Verdad? Además, ella que siempre había creído en lo paranormal no podría estar más satisfecha ni queriendo. ¿Cierto?

Así pues, se limitó a pensar en Percy. Era un buen hombre. Honrado, distinguido, honesto y de gran fortaleza. Se divertía con él, se compenetraban perfectamente y le apetecía un montón pasar muchísimo tiempo con él. Toda su vida, incluso. Lo quería, estaba enamorada de él hasta los huesos y era capaz de aceptarlo tal y como era. Después de todo, él también la había aceptado a ella a pesar de sus diferencias y ninguno se merecía sufrir por algo tan nimio como la ausencia o no de magia. ¿Verdad? Por eso había aceptado su llamada del viernes por la noche y lo había invitado a venir a casa otra vez.

-Esto es muy raro, Percy –Le había dicho, apenas pudiendo creer que tuviera frente a sí a un mago de verdad- No sé qué hacer.

-Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

Audrey le había creído. Le había besado cuando él volvió a decirle que la quería y habían pasado toda la noche juntos, hablando sobre los pros y los contras de su nueva situación. Porque Audrey quería seguir estando con él y necesitaba saber qué cosas podía o no podía hacer. Podía contarles la verdad a Cillian y a Stan, pero sería conveniente esperar un poco. No podía ir por ahí diciendo que estaba saliendo con un mago, eso desde luego. Y podía hacerle todas las preguntas que quisiera, pedirle que hiciera todos los trucos que supiera y besarle cada vez que le apeteciera. Las condiciones no estaban tan mal.

A pesar de que creía en todo lo que él le había dicho, Audrey necesitaba dar un paso más. Necesitaba introducirse en su mundo y a Percy no se le ocurrió otra idea más que invitarlo al cumpleaños de Harry que se celebraría ese sábado en La Madriguera. La ocasión perfecta para que ella conociera a su familia y para que su familia la conociera a ella.

Y allí estaban, parados en frente de esa casa retorcida que desafiaba toda ley de la gravedad y que era totalmente alucinante. Como alucinante había sido eso de la aparición. Un instante estabas en Londres, y al segundo siguiente en el campo, en lo que parecía ser un mundo aparte.

-¿Sabes qué, Percy? No estoy del todo segura de que esto sea una buena idea.

-Será divertido, ya verás. El mundo mágico te encantará.

-Me refiero a lo de conocer a tu familia. ¿Cinco hermanos?

Percy rió, sorprendido porque esa chica pudiera tenerle miedo a algo así. La abrazó con fuerza, aspiró el aroma de su cabello y le frotó los brazos.

-Te aseguro que ninguno de ellos será tan horrible como Cillian.

Audrey resopló y se quedó pegadita a él durante todo el tiempo que le fue posible. Se hubiera quedado muchísimo más, pero Percy se separó de ella, le alzó la cara para mirarla a los ojos y la besó.

-¿Vamos allá?

-¡Qué remedio!

Percy volvió a reír. Eso era algo que le resultaba inevitable cuando estaba con ella. La cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos cuidadosamente, y la guió hacia La Madriguera.

Acababan de iniciar una nueva vida juntos y sólo podían esperar que durara mucho, mucho tiempo.

**FIN**

_¡Oh! Ya se ha acabado. La verdad es que he tardado más tiempo del que pensaba en escribir esta historia, pero creo que he pasado unos meses un poco complicados en el trabajo y apenas he podido dedicarme a lo importante. De todas formas, espero que no se os haya hecho demasiado largo y que, ante todo, lo hayáis disfrutado. Yo me lo he pasado muy bien, la verdad. Tanto que ya estoy liada con otro Percy/ Audrey, aunque creo que no empezaré a publicar hasta que no lo tenga muchísimo más avanzado. Sólo diré que le daré un enfoque totalmente diferente y que cuento con vosotros para echarle un vistazo. No seáis malandrines y malandrinas, ¿eh?_

_Nada más. Agradecer a todos los que os habéis pasado por aquí, especialmente a aquellos que me habéis dejado un review. Un beso y un abrazo para todos y hasta la próxima._

_¡Oh! ¡Y que España gane el Mundial! Lo digo ahora porque no creo que publique nada en estos días, así que tengo que desahogarme. Yo creo, eso sí, que no pasamos el cruce de octavos (no ganamos ni a Brasil, ni a Portugal ni a Costa de Marfil ni de coña), pero de esperanzas también se vive. Ya veis por dónde están mis ánimos :(. Habrá que apostar por Argentina o Inglaterra, que me caen bien, jeje._

_Me dejo de rollos. Gracias otra vez y hasta pronto._

_Cris Snape._


End file.
